


遊戲王短篇

by abc761012



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, ゆうぎおう!, 遊☆戯☆王, 遊戲王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：闇表、海城





	1. 工作狂(海城)

海馬瀨人是KC海馬集團的總裁，城之內克也不過就是一般的平民百姓，不過兩人因為戰鬥遊戲卡的關係而有了交集，然後兩人又進一步的在一起，現在城之內克也是嫁給海馬瀨人為妻子，一起在美國當中生活，城之內之前的好友和親人也一起到美國來生活，只是那不負責任的父親被海馬丟到療養院去，海馬這樣做就是希望可以減輕城之內的負擔，當然所有的債務也一起清除，親生母親和妹妹靜香一起隨著城之內來到美國生活。

城之內是海馬遊戲集團的遊戲開發者，偶爾會溜出去闖出一番事業讓海馬集團有些副業可以經營，只是城之內做的事情雖然很多卻沒有像海馬一樣那樣的忙碌，城之內看見海馬忙碌的樣子總是會皺眉，一天二十四小時的海馬總是在工作，KC集團很多事情都是講求效率的，只是遊戲開發者並不是只有城之內一個人，連孔雀舞、武藤遊戲和亞圖姆也在這裡工作，每個人都有自己的生活領域，海馬給予城之內是絕對的自由，他不想要把自己最愛的人給束縛住，城之內絕對會耐不住性子的，這點從高中生活就在城之內身邊的海馬很清楚。

「圭平，你哥哥的健康報告給我看一下。」城之內似乎有些不是很高興。

「拿去！克也哥哥。」圭平已經感受到城之內的怒氣。

「瀨人那傢伙到底有幾天沒有休息了，所有不該升高的指數都升高了，看樣子是要那工作狂好好的休息了。」城之內要笑不笑的說。

「那個…克也哥哥，我先去哄琉希睡覺了。」圭平覺得最好的辦法就是先去哄侄子睡覺。

「麻煩你了，圭平。」城之內微笑的點頭。

『怎麼克也哥哥跟哥哥在一起久了，脾氣也越來越相似了。』圭平不禁打了一個寒顫。

城之內不爽的來到海馬的辦公書房當中，圭平早早的就帶著琉希去睡覺，城之內對於海馬總是不注意身體這件事情有些頭大，每次看見海馬忙的天昏地暗的就覺得很心疼，可是自己的勸告海馬從沒有聽見，想到這裡城之內就感到頭大，海馬的脾氣他又不是不知道，想要孩子卻從不問過自己的意見，直接弄出開發的藥品給自己吃下去，然後連帶的氣死自己生下一名男孩，這樣霸道的戀人讓城之內感到頭痛，卻也不可忽視自己是有多愛這個傢伙。

「你該休息了，健康報告上面說你的肝指數上升很多，你想要過勞死嗎？」城之內冷冷的看著海馬。

「笨犬，別吵！」海馬直接叫自己的妻子閉嘴。

「我說…你該休息了！」城之內想都沒想直接把電腦上面的檔案存檔，然後拖著海馬進入房間睡覺。

「笨犬，你在做什麼？」海馬也開始生氣。

「我說你到底可不可以顧及一下你的身子，不要讓我和圭平擔心，上次你昏倒的時候嚇死我們了，琉希哭到不行。」城之內蓋上筆記型電腦直直的看著海馬。

「我知道了。」海馬放下手邊的工作去睡覺。

「媽媽，一起睡覺。」琉希比較喜歡和城之內一起睡。

「好。」見到孩子城之內的態度就軟化下來。

「笨犬…」海馬不意外城之內這樣的表情。

「爸爸，不可以讓媽媽擔心。」琉希不希望看見母親擔心的樣子。

「真是囉嗦！明天公司又要趕進度。」海馬秉持著什麼事情都要照著自己的標準做好的態度說。

「工作狂，海馬爛人先生，您真的該好好的休息了，否則別想我下次會讓你加班。」城之內氣的牙癢癢的說。

海馬面對城之內的怒氣不好說話，從他們交往以來就是這樣的生活，自己總是會把城之內氣到不行，現在他們不會吵架的話是很稀奇的事情，但是很多都是城之內獨自一個人在鬧脾氣，海馬知道和城之內在一起得到很多以前沒有的東西，也慢慢的有人性和感情的存在，圭平跟平常的孩子一樣去上課，原因是因為要學習人際關係的相處，自己不擅於和別人打交道，高高在上的樣子讓所有人都為之卻步，城之內的靠近融化他冰冷的內心，他們之間生活的情趣就是吵架，有了孩子後他們才收斂一些，畢竟不管怎麼說在孩子的面前吵架是很不好的一件事情，遊戲就已經這樣警告過他們。

海馬抱起琉希乖乖的和城之內一起回到房間當中，或許在內心的某些地方總是認為自己是需要被人關愛的，自己一生當中只會把自己的情感交給弟弟、妻子、兒子這三個人，亞圖姆曾經說海馬就像是前世的賽特一樣，個性根本就沒有變化，當然他們的戀人還是同一個人，樣子也沒有變很多，遊戲和亞圖姆是穿越時空而相遇的，海馬和城之內則是從前世就在一起，或許在死者的國度當中遊戲曾經是亞圖姆這位法老王的皇后也說不定，但是城之內就真的是賽特這位法老王的皇后，今生也是海馬集團的總裁夫人。

「琉希，快睡囉！明天媽媽弄你最愛吃的東西。」城之內像個母親一樣親吻琉希。

「嗯！我想要吃媽媽弄的關東煮。」琉希撒嬌的說。

「好，沒問題。」城之內知道最近天氣已經在變化。

「晚安，媽媽。」琉希閉上眼睛睡覺。

洗好澡的海馬看見這一幕只是微笑，城之內在某些時候總是會溫柔的對待他們父子倆，儘管家中有女僕可以準備三餐，但是城之內還是堅持要自己下廚煮飯，或許也就是因為這個原因讓琉希很喜歡吃城之內弄的東西，海馬不想要讓自己的妻子感到勞累，卻被城之內回說為什麼自己堂堂的男子漢要這樣給人家服侍，好手好腳的自己可以把事情做好，海馬只好任由城之內去做自己想要做的事情，城之內有城之內自己的天空可以發揮，城之內的領域海馬會顧及，這是他對城之內的寵愛，當然城之內不能夠了解海馬的寵愛方式，總是會很氣海馬不會讚美自己。

「笨犬…」海馬輕輕的把城之內摟在懷裡。

「幹嘛？」城之內已經不想要管稱呼的事情。

「我餓了。」海馬簡單扼要的說。

「琉希在這睡覺，別想！」城之內簡單的回答海馬。

海馬無奈的看著兒子的睡臉，兒子除了眼睛的顏色之外其餘的就和自己完全是一模一樣，城之內可是很寵愛琉希的，在教育方面的事情兩人也吵過很多次，琉希除了要上家教之外還有會去和其他小朋友一起玩耍，城之內堅持人際關係要從小時候開始培養起，城之內不想要自己的孩子變成跟自己的父親一樣，鬧不過城之內的海馬只好乖乖的接受這件事情，或許城之內的考量是對的，琉希總是帶著笑容出現在他們的面前，同時也會跟他們說很多學校好玩的事情，這樣的生活是海馬從未想到過的。

海馬是個不折不扣的工作狂，往往只要一投入到工作當中就會忘記吃飯和睡覺，身體不顧的沒日沒夜的繼續工作下去，這時候身為海馬的親人圭平就會提醒一下自己的哥哥，當然和城之內交往後這件事情就由城之內來做，城之內總是會在固定的時間當中提醒海馬要吃飯，提醒海馬應該要休息了，然後城之內也去打工作自己的事情，兩人的交集就這樣產生出來，愛情悄悄的在他們的身邊種下種子，等待發芽的時機到來，直到他們體認到自己的感情不知不覺走過這麼多個年頭，不再是青春年華的時段，早已快要步入中年的他們卻在自己的感情上面有了認知和感想。

其實海馬是知道自己是個工作狂，也清楚城之內對自己是那樣的關心，或許就是這樣的原因讓海馬願意敞開自己的心胸去接納別人，自己願意試著和人群溝通，城之內的母親也很滿意自己把城之內照顧的這麼好，靜香很高興自己的哥哥找到這麼好的一個伴侶，一家人總是可以和樂融融的生活在一起，海馬的大宅不再是那種冰冷的空氣，取而代之的是活潑的歡笑聲，海馬不再是跟以前一樣把自己投入到工作當中，除非有緊急的事件才有可能這樣做，因為他知道家裡總有人在等待他回家，一個脾氣不怎麼好的妻子總是會等待他回家，還有一個個性沉穩卻很活潑的兒子。

圭平很高興自己總算有個家的存在，就算自己是海馬集團的副社長，只要自己回到家裡他就是海馬圭平，什麼頭協都不是，只是一個很單純的海馬圭平，家裡有慈祥的阿姨和可愛的靜香姊姊在等待他回家，有一個脾氣不怎麼好卻對人很友善的大嫂，有一個不假詞色不善言語的哥哥，還有一位個性沉穩卻很活潑的侄子，這個家是這樣的完整，圭平覺得這全部都是城之內的功勞，城之內把這個家改造成這樣的美麗漂亮，這樣的有生氣存在，這真的是最好、最好的禮物，也是最好、最好的家。

「早安，克也哥哥。」圭平一早就看見城之內在廚房內忙東忙西的。

「早安，圭平，等一下早餐就弄好了。」城之內忙著把大家的早餐給弄好。

「好。」圭平其實很喜歡吃城之內弄的東西。

「早安！笨犬、圭平。」海馬出現在他們的面前。

「哥哥，早。」圭平微笑的看著自己的哥哥。

「早安，工作狂。」城之內不以為然的說。

海馬對於城之內的稱呼不以為忤，他們之間很少會叫對方的名字，只有在特殊的時候有必要的時候才會叫，既然他們都已經決定要攜手共渡這一生，何必去在意這麼多的事情，琉希在外婆的帶領下來到餐廳，每天早上城之內的母親就會幫琉希打理好，偶爾城之內也會接手去做這件事情，早已習慣的一切在很平常的早晨當中上演，每個人總是會笑笑的看著這一切，讓他們感到窩心的時間就是早晨當中最美好的時段，早晨大家都會揚起自己的笑容去聆聽美好的事情。

城之內把大家的早餐給端上桌，琉希看見是自己平常最愛吃的東西開心起來，今天是琉希的假日卻不是父母親的假日，琉希會跟著父母親一起去公司去，不過琉希的正常習慣是會去和自己的家庭教師費歐娜女士學習東西，當然也會跑去自己父親的辦公室去，城之內會去開發部門待一下處理遊戲軟件的開發，雖然說還有人可以幫忙不需要擔心，但是城之內總是會去想一年發表一次的遊戲又要弄出什麼樣的驚奇，或是去自己經營過的點心店面試試看味道等等之類的事情，偶爾琉希會跟著母親一起去那些地方。

『難得笨犬那傢伙今天會乖乖的待在辦公室裡面。』海馬滿意的看著城之內在沙發上看書的樣子。

「你不要想太多了，今天我沒事情做，所以過來陪你，順便盯著你的，工作狂。」城之內一邊看雜誌一邊說。

「笨犬什麼時候這麼有心思盯著我了？」海馬故意的問城之內。

「我可不想要看見琉希小小年紀就沒有父親了，工作狂。」城之內口是心非的說。

「你真是口是心非呀！笨犬，擔心人就說出來，我又不會笑你的。」海馬在心裡面偷笑。

「我可沒說我擔心你，工作狂。」城之內不以為意的繼續看雜誌。

『嘖！這傢伙真了解我！』城之內不爽的想。

都已經相處這麼多年了，他們早就已經了解對方到底在想什麼，只是他們不會去搓破對方想要說的話，他們兩人總是會死要面子不說關心對方的話語，可是所有人都可以看見他們之間的動作是那樣的關心對方，這樣的情況還說不關心對方嗎？明眼人都可以看得出來他們是怎樣的死要面子，不過他們卻早已經習慣這樣的生活方式，兩人的一切依舊是那樣的和平，最多不過就是小小的吵架罷了，已經不會跟以前一樣吵的那樣不可開交，那樣的冷戰可是讓大家都頭痛的，他們雙方可是死要面子不肯道歉的。

「笨犬，我跟你說過我愛你嗎？」海馬突然說出這句話來。

「好像沒有吧！工作狂。」城之內想了想說。

「那麼，現在我要說，克也，我愛你。」海馬把城之內摟在懷裡。

「你今天吃錯藥了嗎？不過我很喜歡，因為我也愛你，瀨人。」城之內靠在海馬的懷裡。

「笨犬就是笨犬。」海馬輕笑。

「是、是、是，工作狂海馬爛人。」城之內懶得發脾氣。

「呵呵！克也，我愛你。」海馬喜歡逗弄城之內。

「我也愛你，瀨人。」城之內喜歡這樣的生活情趣。End


	2. 刻骨銘心的愛戀（暗表）

什麼樣的愛戀是會深刻到自己的靈魂深處，又是什麼樣的愛戀令人無法自拔，但是年輕的法老已經體會到這樣深刻的感覺，儘管現在是朝政會議的時間，皇后因為身體微恙所以沒辦法出席今早的會議，可惜現在年輕的法老心思不在朝政上面，反而是在寢宮當中的皇后身上，神官團和輔佐官看見這樣的情形一句話也沒說，年輕的法老在今早神遊的次數比以往還要多，輔佐官老者西蒙和神官老者阿克納帝大概知道原因，應該說神官團的人早已知曉原因，年輕的法老不喜歡和皇后分開這麼久的時間。

法老王和皇后有相似的外表，但是表現出來的氣質卻是那樣的不同，法老王是那樣的可以震攝大家，那樣的威信和與生俱來的氣質是那樣高高在上，但是皇后卻是溫柔無比，明明有和王一樣相似的外表，卻有顆包容又溫柔的心，總是溫柔的包容很多人，那樣的氣質是所有人都模仿不來的，那樣溫柔的大祭司皇后是所有人仰慕的對象，法老王唯一的妻子，唯一寵愛的對象，法老王不會有成群的妻妾，法老王會拒絕想要聯姻的國家，今生今世法老王的心只會放在大祭司的身上，永生永世不會離去，永遠的在一起。

「王，今天的會議就到這吧！您的心思不在這裡呢！」阿克納帝稍微提醒一下亞圖姆。

「好，今天的工作就麻煩大家了。」亞圖姆飛快的回到寢宮當中找遊戲。

神官團的人看見這樣的情形只能嘆氣，法老王果然離不開皇后的身邊，只要那位大祭司在場法老王一定專心的聽取朝政，瑟特看見這樣的情形真的很想要回家和自己的妻子相處，不過今天的工作又要耽誤回去的時間，奈芙蒂斯絕對會跳腳不去理會自己的，想到這裡瑟特真的不想要和空無一人的房間渡過，有家室的法老王就不能體會有家室的臣子嗎？瑟特覺得自己總有一天會殺了亞圖姆這位堂弟的，瑟特也想要和自己的妻子相處，不是只有亞圖姆而已。

「亞圖姆，你又不聽取朝政了。」遊戲看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「我想你嘛！」面對妻子的責罵年輕的法老早就有一套標準可以安撫妻子。

「這樣瑟特會生氣的，奈芙蒂斯也會不高興的。」遊戲由衷的對好友感到悲哀。

「會嗎？他們會體諒的。」年輕的法老氣勢上說的是“我是法老王，是人界的神，誰敢不聽從我的話。”

遊戲看見這樣的情形只有在心裡面嘆氣的份，年輕的法老總是會有辦法反駁自己的話，昨天歡愛的太過度讓他今早沒有辦法去聽朝政會議，亞圖姆不放心自己一個人在寢宮當中，遊戲對於法老王的保護過度這件事情總是沒有任何的反應，亞圖姆的體貼和溫柔遊戲都非常的喜歡，只是自從遊戲看見瑟特哀怨的眼神後，遊戲就覺得還是要請亞圖姆乖乖的工作才好，瑟特的眼神真的和他轉世後的海馬太過相似，亞圖姆和瑟特都是很強大的人，站在他們的背後總是有一股安心的感覺，不過瑟特是瑟特，亞圖姆是亞圖姆，遊戲最喜歡的人還是亞圖姆。

「夥伴，我們出去走走吧！」亞圖姆知道遊戲喜歡到中庭去走走。

「嗯！」遊戲露出美麗的笑容。

所有的侍衛官和侍女們看見法老王和皇后走在一起的樣子都在偷笑，因為那樣的感覺真的太過於唯美，他們兩個走在一起真的是太過於相配，美麗的樣子讓人移不開眼睛，如果不知道皇后的性別的話，真的會有很多人以為皇后是女孩子，那樣的氣質和美麗在全埃及上上下下都找不到的，而且皇后又是地位崇高的大祭司，沒有人敢對遊戲不禮貌，法老王總是喜歡牽著皇后的手到中庭去，中庭是屬於他們兩人的天地，侍衛和侍女們都不敢輕易的踏進去，那裡可是屬於他們下人的禁區，誰都不想要看見法老王瞪著自己的樣子，那種樣子真的很恐怖。

「夥伴，你真漂亮。」法老王把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「另一個我，你在說什麼？」遊戲害羞的埋在亞圖姆的懷裡。

「王子殿下、遊戲～」活潑的瑪娜看見他們馬上衝過去。

「瑪娜。」遊戲高興可以看見瑪娜。

「瑪娜好想你們喔！」瑪娜高興的抱著亞圖姆。

「瑪娜，妳還是沒變呢！」亞圖姆摸摸瑪娜的頭。

亞圖姆不會不高興瑪娜的到來，瑪娜可愛的樣子讓大家都很喜歡，瑪娜的活力總是可以分給大家，瑪哈特的弟子瑪娜是那樣的活潑的孩子，遊戲真的很喜歡眼前活潑的女孩，看見女孩活潑的樣子真的會感到有活力一般的存在，瑪娜的魅力可是亞圖姆和遊戲所不及的，雖然瑪娜是魔術師見習生，可是充滿活力的樣子讓大家覺得她只是一個平凡的女孩子一樣，總是會帶給大家歡樂的氣氛，總是可以把黑暗給驅逐，這是瑪娜的特質。

遊戲很高興可以和瑪娜一起玩耍，亞圖姆看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的，瑪娜很容易跟大家打成一片，當然連他們的小孩也是很容易跟瑪娜打成一片，對於瑪娜來說卻是他們最好的玩伴，儘管很年輕就已經有小孩了，亞圖姆和遊戲也有做父母親的自覺，當初沒有猶豫的收養那三個孩子就是最主要的原因，他們不過是給予那些失親的孩子一個依靠，給他們有個穩定的家，讓他們有避風港的存在，那三個孩子總是乖乖的在神官團當中學習，他們出色的學習讓教導他們的人都很有成就感。

「父王、母后。」愛莉亞看見自己最喜歡的父母親馬上跑過去。

「愛莉亞。」遊戲伸出雙手迎接自己的女兒。

「愛莉亞今天很乖喔！母后要稱讚愛莉亞。」愛莉亞撒嬌的對遊戲說。

「好，我知道愛莉亞今天很乖，都有乖乖的學習。」遊戲摸摸愛莉亞的頭。

「哪有這樣的，每次愛莉亞都霸佔母后，父王也是。」兩個很有默契的聲音一起響起。

「雷、阿蒙。」遊戲一樣摸摸他們的頭。

「母后，我跟你說！阿蒙今天有被瑟特伯伯罵喔！」雷自然會把另外一半的糗事告訴遊戲。

「哪有呀！還不是雷害的！」阿蒙不高興的抱怨。

「你們這兩個小傢伙喔！」亞圖姆摸摸他們的頭。

「嘿嘿！父王最好了。」兩個小傢伙馬上求饒。

「父王、母后，我們可以和瑪娜姊姊玩嗎？」愛莉亞很想要和瑪娜一起玩耍。

「不要太晚回宮，如果瑪娜要受訓的話，你們要早點回來。」亞圖姆看著他們說。

三個孩子馬上就點頭和瑪娜一起去玩耍，遊戲靜靜的牽著亞圖姆的手沒有說什麼，亞圖姆溫柔的看著遊戲，他們懂孩子們想要玩耍的心情，他們表現是那樣的出色，在王的道路上他們的學習沒有一絲一毫的差錯，現在他們只想要和一般的平民家庭一樣，可以沒有隔閡的相處下去，青年和少年一直以來都是這樣想的，亞圖姆知道遊戲的家人是多麼的好，因此現在和自己的養子、養女相處的時候，不會那樣的冷漠，而是用關心來表達，好好的關心他們這幾個孩子，遊戲自從收養他們後都是這樣做的，這樣的幸福亞圖姆不想要輕易放棄，他會好好的守住自己應該得到的幸福。

大家都注意到法老王和皇后的愛戀是那樣的刻骨銘心，他們是一刻都不可以失去對方的，法老王可是非常的寵愛自己的皇后，他們的生活是那樣的幸福美滿，法老王會牽起皇后的手走一輩子的路程，年輕的法老王可是很愛他的靈魂伴侶，不管遊戲的身分是大祭司還是皇后，都是亞圖姆最愛的人，亞圖姆一生最愛的人只有遊戲一個人，愛的人就是遊戲本身這個人，其他人他誰都不愛，能夠站在亞圖姆身邊的人只有遊戲一個人，那份深刻的愛戀已經刻劃到他們的靈魂當中，不管用什麼方法他們都會想要在對方的身邊，他們不能沒有對方的。

「夥伴…」亞圖姆深情的看著遊戲。

「另一個我…」遊戲害羞的和亞圖姆對視。

亞圖姆親吻遊戲，在這樣頻繁的接吻當中遊戲已經學會怎樣去接吻了，但是對於這個動作還是會很害羞，他眼前的人是和自己相似的半身，是他最愛的人，身邊的事情都隨著他起伏不定，心情會因為亞圖姆的心情而起伏不定，當然亞圖姆也會因為遊戲的關係心情起伏不定，那樣和諧的畫面沒有人膽敢去打擾的，除非是那種不知死活的人才有可能會踏入禁區，不然中庭永遠都只有他們兩人，亞圖姆可以盡情的做自己想要做的壞事，遊戲對於那些事情總是會害羞到不行，但是卻感覺到很幸福。

這樣的幸福不會因為時間的關係而流逝，他們會一直的存在這個世界當中，法老王的深情大家都看的見，每個晉見法老王的使臣看見法老王是那樣愛著他的皇后，聯姻的事情幾乎都會取消，如果有那種強硬到不行的使者法老就會感到頭痛，埃及上下全國人民和神官團的人都默許法老的妻子為男性，大家也認定遊戲是法老唯一的妻子、唯一的皇后，沒有人可以私自拆散他們的，就算是其他國家的國王也是一樣，法老王不會允許這件事情的，如果失去遊戲的話亞圖姆一定會痛不欲生的。

「呵呵！好癢喔！另一個我。」遊戲呵呵的笑。

「夥伴，你真的好美。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的指尖。

「亞圖姆，不要啦！」遊戲被逗弄的很癢。

「遊戲，你真可愛。」在亞圖姆的眼中遊戲是那樣的可愛。

「嗯…不要老是拿形容女孩子的形容詞在形容我啦！」遊戲對於這些形容詞總是會害羞。

「呵呵！我沒說錯喔！遊戲真的很可愛。」亞圖姆才不會放過這麼好的機會。

亞圖姆逗弄遊戲似乎已經是每天的例行工作，然而亞圖姆每天做這樣的工作都不會厭煩，遊戲的反應每次都是那樣的可愛，讓亞圖姆很喜歡去逗弄遊戲，每次看見遊戲害羞的樣子亞圖姆就會覺得遊戲是那樣的可愛，遊戲總是不習慣亞圖姆那樣的逗弄，兩人之間的相處是那樣的甜蜜，看在大家的眼裡是那樣的祥和，心拉近了距離後就覺得每天見面待在對方的身邊還是那樣的不夠，想要更進一步、想要擁有更多的時間待在對方的身邊，用一輩子的時間都待在對方的身邊，想要就這樣白頭偕老，用這樣幸福的生活渡過他們的這一生，跨越三千年的時光好不容易在一起，他們當然會好好把握。

「王，您應該去處理公文了。」瑟特不高興的出現在他們的面前。

「去吧！不要為難瑟特了。」遊戲決定勸亞圖姆去處理公文。

「瑟特，我不是把公文都請你們去弄了嗎？」亞圖姆不是很高興自己和遊戲的相處時間被打擾。

「公文當中有幾份很重要的公文需要您“親自”去處理。」瑟特故意在親自這兩個字上面加上重音。

「快去吧！那些公文很重要的，不然我陪你過去。」遊戲知道亞圖姆對於這件事情會很不想要去。

遊戲知道瑟特的無奈，因此陪伴亞圖姆去批改公文，瑟特哀怨的眼神見多了之後遊戲真的覺得不可以再這樣放縱亞圖姆，每次看見瑟特哀怨的眼神遊戲就覺得自己太寵亞圖姆，這樣會造成神官們的不高興的，遊戲當然會把亞圖姆送去乖乖的批改公文，畢竟遊戲不想要看見大家用哀怨的眼神看著他，那樣說實在的真的很對不起神官們，大家都有自己的事情要做，卻還要分擔法老王的事物，遊戲總是努力的告訴自己不要太寵亞圖姆，這樣很容易寵壞法老王的。

「夥伴，你就要這麼狠心嗎？」亞圖姆哀怨的說。

「批改完公文我們時間多的是。」遊戲笑笑的告訴亞圖姆。

「好吧！」亞圖姆認命的乖乖的把公文給批改完成。

其實遊戲喜歡看亞圖姆認真做事情的樣子，那個樣子的亞圖姆真的很吸引遊戲，不管是什麼樣的亞圖姆都非常的吸引遊戲，遊戲是真心的喜歡亞圖姆，愛著這位改變他生命的人，遊戲的命運因為亞圖姆的出現而改變，亞圖姆的出現讓遊戲有了朋友，不再被欺負，然後變成亞圖姆的大祭司和皇后，這種一人之下萬人之上的位子，遊戲很珍惜也很知足，對他來說亞圖姆的出現是帶給他幸福的，就像現在這樣幸福，這種幸福用說的可是說不出來，要親自去體會才行。End


	3. 日落之時（暗表）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S：因為裡面有些東西不小心和某位大大的設定是一樣的，今天路過那位大大的專欄的時候發現他有些許的生氣，因此刻意修改，前代皇后的名稱如果有看CSI邁阿密的人一定會很熟悉的，那是我喜歡的人的名稱（她是一位很勇敢的母親和警察，所以我很喜歡她），暫時借來替代一下，我想作者一定都沒有把女性的名稱寫出來（多數是母親那邊的關係），只好找其他名字替代，真是非常抱歉！

在永恆的國度當中，法老王亞圖姆總是會深深的凝望著一切，似乎像是在想念什麼東西似的，身為輔佐官的西蒙當然知道亞圖姆到底在想念誰，只是那個孩子現在還在現世當中，怎麼樣都不可以剝奪那孩子的生存權力，亞圖姆也知道儘管自己在怎樣的想念也不可以讓自己的夥伴來到這個世界當中，除非他的夥伴是自己願意來到這個世界當中，遊戲那時候的淚水讓亞圖姆到現在都無法忘記，那種深刻的愛意早已刻劃在靈魂當中，想忘卻忘不了。

『嗯？為什麼我會來到這個世界當中？』遊戲倒在沙漠中醒來後發現自己置身在埃及的古老國度當中。

『是我太想念另一個我的關係嗎？』遊戲漫無目的的走在沙漠當中。

「要是沒有水源走在沙漠當中是很危險的事情喔！」神官瑪哈特發現到遊戲。

「瑪哈特？」遊戲不確定的問。

「遊戲殿下，西蒙大人要我來迎接您到皇宮去。」瑪哈特似乎知道西蒙預料到遊戲會來到這個死者的國度當中。

「好的，謝謝你，請幫我帶路。」遊戲有禮貌的回應。

遊戲知道眼前的人不是黑魔導，不過看見瑪哈特的那一瞬間真的差點叫出黑魔導的名字，遊戲不懂自己為什麼會來到這個世界，可是卻很高興可以在這個世界當中停留，他想要看見亞圖姆，至少在這個世界當中可以和亞圖姆一起生活，很多事情不需要去擔心太多，或許是拉神不想要見到亞圖姆那樣的難過，才把可愛的遊戲帶到這個世界當中，只是沒有人知道這是怎麼一回事就是了，遊戲也不懂這是怎麼一回事，反而是跟著一起來到皇宮當中。

「夥伴，為什麼你會來到這裡？」亞圖姆馬上擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我不知道，當我醒來的時候我就已經在這裡了。」遊戲對此也很不解。

「不過你能來真好。」亞圖姆努力的吸取遊戲身上的香味。

「嗯？是嗎？不過我真的好想你喔！另一個我。」遊戲很高興可以在亞圖姆的懷裡撒嬌。

兩人見面的時候非常的高興，六位神官和輔佐官看見這樣的情形都欣慰的笑了，他們的王恢復以前的樣子了，現在他們所在的世界不過就是另外一個時空，另一個因為法老王而存在的時空，遊戲是註定來到這裡成為法老王的大祭司以及法老王的皇后，遊戲很高興可以成為自己戀人最重要的人，只要可以在自己戀人的身邊，是什麼樣的身分都無所謂，遊戲深深的這樣覺得，和亞圖姆在一起的感覺真的很好，對遊戲來說是真的很好，儘管要放棄自己的家人和朋友，只因為自己想要和自己最愛的人在一起。

「夥伴，你打扮成這樣真是漂亮。」亞圖姆高興的看著遊戲被侍女打扮後的樣子。

「哪有呀！」遊戲有些害羞的說。

亞圖姆親自訂做的祭司長袍，經過侍女們的挑選是白色的長袍適合遊戲，左手帶上有荷魯斯之眼的金環，頭上帶著象徵皇家眼鏡蛇造型的后冠，兩旁竪起了美麗的鷹翼是屬於皇后的后冠，不免俗的手上和腳上都有黃金製作而成的飾品，象徵著遊戲不凡的地位，遊戲不僅僅是亞圖姆的大祭司，也是專屬亞圖姆的皇后，大祭司是法老王的靈魂伴侶，皇后是法老王的身心伴侶，經過考驗的遊戲終於成為亞圖姆的另外一半，成為屬於埃及這個日落帝國的皇后。

大祭司和皇后的典禮舉行後，大家舉國歡慶，美麗又溫柔的皇后站在與生俱來王者氣息的太陽之子身邊是那樣的契合，遊戲白皙的肌膚和美麗的紫色眸子讓人看了目不轉睛，天生就像是不屬於人間的孩子一般，那種與生俱來的氣質像是神一般的感覺，白皙的膚色讓人知曉遊戲並不屬於埃及，但是給人的感覺卻像是天上下凡的神祇一樣，跟法老王在一起是那樣的契合，每位神官都認同這位大祭司皇后，只有他才可以和法老王平起平坐，能夠讓法老流露出溫柔的樣子的人也只有他了。

當遊戲接下皇后的后冠的那一刻起，他就是法老王的妻子，從前代椰麗娜接下這個后冠過世之後就沒有人接管，現在這個象徵皇后的后冠已經有人接管，全國人民當然很高興皇后誕生，亞圖姆今生今世只愛遊戲一人，除此之外他就不會再愛上任何人，就算別國想要和埃及聯姻也是一樣，亞圖姆都會拒絕他們的要求，遊戲的美麗是大家都比不上的，而且沒有人會在意皇后的性別到底是男是女，是否有孩子的事情法老王自己會去決定，這點不需要去太擔心，亞圖姆覺得只要可以和遊戲渡過一生就很好，有遊戲的陪伴他就會很開心。

「夥伴，從今天起阿克納帝神官會教導你埃及文的。」亞圖姆決心讓遊戲學習所有的埃及文化。

「唔…這件事情應該我來到這裡的時候就要做了。」遊戲不免嘟著嘴抱怨。

「對不起嘛！夥伴，因為我一心想要娶你為妻，所以都忘記這些事情了。」亞圖姆好好的道歉。

「好吧！我會乖乖學習的，因為我也是另一個我的大祭司。」遊戲笑笑的說。

遊戲從頭和阿克納帝學習古埃及的文化，遊戲的吸收速度很快，阿克納帝總是把遊戲當成自己的孫子在寵愛，當然西蒙也是這樣的情形，阿克納帝很高興遊戲的吸收速度很快，不需要花費多少的時間遊戲就已經把所有的東西都吸收完畢，連同大祭司的認證典禮也輕易的就通過，亞圖姆看見自己的夥伴是那樣的厲害感到驕傲，他的王妃果然跟別人不一樣，強大的內心力量讓遊戲有能力可以成為大祭司，那份溫柔是亞圖姆所眷戀的溫柔，遊戲成為亞圖姆的皇后的生活一直以來都很幸福美滿。

「另一個我，今天的工作都完成了嗎？」遊戲微笑的問亞圖姆。

「在等我一下，還有兩份。」亞圖姆輕輕的親吻遊戲。

「嗯！」遊戲盪漾微笑的看著亞圖姆。

『另一個我真的好認真喔！』遊戲看著亞圖姆認真的臉龐想。

亞圖姆飛快的把所有剩下的文件都處理好，吩咐自己的神官應該要做的事情，王族當中有留下六名孤兒，自己和遊戲領養了三位孤兒，兩個雙胞胎男孩和一位女孩，瑟特和他的妻子奈芙蒂斯一樣也是收養三名孤兒，是一位男孩和兩位女孩，怎麼說瑟特也是王族的人，阿克納帝的兒子，亞圖姆的堂兄，阿克納帝可是亞圖姆的父親阿克那姆卡諾的雙胞胎弟弟，在這個國度當中是沒有秘密的，每個人都了解自己的身世也知道自己到底是誰，奇莎拉是青眼白龍幻化的女性，總是守護在瑟特和奈芙蒂斯的身邊，而奈芙蒂斯的身體裡面寄宿的強大的精靈，真紅眼黑龍。

☆奈芙蒂斯：城之內的前世，是位男性，孤兒，瑟特在郊區的墓園附近找到的人，名字由阿克納帝親自取名，樣貌和城之內差不了多少。

「你有什麼想要的東西嗎？夥伴。」亞圖姆輕輕的牽起遊戲的手問。

「沒有，可以和另一我在一起就是我最好的禮物。」遊戲笑笑的回答亞圖姆。

「也許我們應該要去看一下孩子們學習的怎樣了。」亞圖姆笑笑的說。

「希望他們不要為難愛西絲。」遊戲可是擔心孩子們為難了愛西絲神官。

亞圖姆聽見這話只是笑笑的，當初本來是想要選阿克納帝來親自教導孩子們的，但是阿克納帝說自己要教導家裡的兩位孫子就沒有時間，總不能要求他教導法老王的後代吧！西蒙也搖搖頭說自己沒空，輔佐官的事情只要法老王上了正軌就沒有什麼事情要忙的，但是王墓的部份還是要去處理一下，光是這個地方就已經佔去自己多餘的時間，後來千挑選萬挑選的挑中愛西絲，愛西絲也很樂意接下這個工作，說自己很榮幸可以接下這個工作。

「父王、母后！」三個孩子看見父母親的來到非常的高興。

「雷、阿蒙、愛莉亞。」遊戲看見他們三個只是微笑。

「愛西絲，他們沒麻煩到妳吧！」亞圖姆看見三個小孩子黏著遊戲的樣子說。

「沒有，王子和公主學習的速度很快。」愛西絲微笑的說。

「是嗎？那就好。」遊戲鬆了一口氣。

「屬下先告退。」愛西絲行過大禮後告退。

亞圖姆知道自己來到這裡看他們上課就不用上了，擁有千年首飾的愛西絲既是醫生也是神官，更是教導王子們和公主的導師，愛西絲的出色亞圖姆很清楚，而且能夠知道未來的發展的只有千年首飾和千年眼而已，亞圖姆信任自己的神官，信任他們可以把事情做的更好，少年的太陽之子有他們輔佐不需要去擔心太多，遊戲的到來給予亞圖姆溫柔的心靈，所有的神官都認同遊戲就是亞圖姆的半身，遊戲的一切就是這樣令人著迷。

「父王，愛莉亞想要出去玩。」愛莉亞懇求自己的父親。

「父王，雷也是。」「阿蒙也是。」雙胞胎的合音馬上出現。

「遊戲…」年輕的法老王對於孩子的事情永遠沒輒。

「呵呵！別為難你們的父親了。」遊戲輕輕的摸摸三個孩子的頭。

「母后，愛莉亞最喜歡母后了。」愛莉亞乾脆轉而對母親撒嬌。

「啊？愛莉亞犯規！」雷和阿蒙發現到這件事情馬上異口同聲的說。

亞圖姆看見這個樣子只是笑笑的，然後把自己最寶貝的女兒愛莉亞抱起來，雷和阿蒙霸佔遊戲的兩邊，最幸運的人是走在中間的孩子，可以牽著父親和母親的手，一家五口就這樣出去走走，稍微換下自己的裝扮來到市集去看人民是怎樣過生活的，法老王和大祭司帶著可愛的孩子們出門，本來是打算這樣偷偷去做的，沒想到卻被愛西絲神官發現到這件事情，法老王和大祭司苦笑的看著現在的情況，神官和護衛一起出去的野餐，法老王的內心想要哭泣，明明可以和家人渡過的時光卻要毀在神官的手中。

「亞圖姆，沒事的。」遊戲微笑的覺得這事情沒什麼不好的。

「嗯…」法老王很明顯的在說我想要和你們單獨相處。

「你看愛莉亞、阿蒙、雷玩的很開心呢！」遊戲坐在亞圖姆的身邊說。

「瑟特那傢伙也把妻子和孩子帶出來，阿克納帝叔叔還真會提議。」年輕的法好王悶悶的說。

「呵呵！瑟特也會想要和自己的妻子相處，所以別想太多了。」遊戲像是撒嬌般的說。

美好的畫面呈現在其他人的眼前，瑟特對於妻子的百般照顧可是不輸給法老王和大祭司的，瑟特的妻子奈芙蒂斯和瑟特的感情很好，奈芙蒂斯的脾氣雖然很衝，兩人之間的相處方式總是像在吵架一般，可是明眼人都看得出來他們之間的感情很好，阿克納帝總是會笑笑的看著兒子和媳婦的相處方式，瑟特家的三個孩子早就習以為常，對他們來說父親是會容忍母親的，只要母親不會離開父親的身邊，或是背叛父親的話，父親是可以容忍母親的，那種極為大的容忍力真不知道是從哪來的。

「呢！吃吧！我親手用的。」奈芙蒂斯把點心拿給瑟特。

「嗯！」瑟特吃了一口。

「好吃嗎？」奈芙蒂斯笑笑的問。

「手藝有進步。」瑟特微笑的告訴奈芙蒂斯。

奈芙蒂斯看見瑟特的微笑羞紅了臉，瑟特把自己的妻子攬在懷裡，瑟特很喜歡看見妻子害羞的樣子，因此總是會想盡辦法逗弄妻子，生氣時的妻子也是很可愛的，反正瑟特會用自己的方式看見妻子不同的面貌，那些他喜歡的面貌，奇莎拉總是會笑笑的看著這一切，她知道主人和另外一位主人的想處方式很特別，而且他們的感情非常的好，就像是法老王和大祭司一樣。

遊戲輕輕的靠在亞圖姆的懷中，孩子們在河邊玩的高高興興的，他們看見母親依偎在父親的懷裡的樣子就不時的揮手，亞圖姆也很高興孩子們可以玩的很高興，打從夥伴來到自己的身邊也過了第二個夏天了，他們在一起的時光也很長久，那種無可言喻的感覺在自己的內心當中，幸福蔓延在他們的生活當中，遊戲就是自己的一切，亞圖姆很喜歡遊戲，知道自己要回到冥界的時候，那時候的自己是多麼的不捨得自己的愛人，現在兩人又在一起的時候，亞圖姆更是珍惜這一切。

「放輕鬆一點，亞圖姆，你最近因為國事繁忙而弄的很不高興囉！」每次一起開會的遊戲知道亞圖姆的繁忙。

「謝謝你，遊戲。」亞圖姆微笑的看著遊戲。

「不要老是皺著眉頭。」遊戲用自己的小手撫平法老王的眉頭。

「遊戲真溫柔。」亞圖姆就是喜歡這樣溫柔的遊戲。

「我最喜歡你了，亞圖姆。」遊戲開始小小的撒嬌。

「我也是，我也最愛你，遊戲。」法老王可是很寵愛妻子的。

亞圖姆真正找到屬於自己的王妃，和自己最愛的人在一起莫過於所有帶給他快樂的事物，遊戲有著堅強的內心，蘊藏著強大的力量，在法老王的身邊非常的適合，因此拉神才會刻意把遊戲帶到亞圖姆的身邊，那種不離不棄的身影在別人的眼中是那樣美好，同時也只有那個人可以安慰法老王的內心，法老王的溫柔永遠只屬於大祭司一個人，大祭司是法老王珍視的皇后，亞圖姆所珍視的人一直以來都是遊戲，沒有任何事情可以拆散他們兩人。End


	4. 不完美的情人（海城）

『你常常說 我很完美 沒人能取代 我給的一切 

我就以為 我努力更完美 我們 就會永遠 

完美並不美 我們多虛偽 你讓我的好 變成一種罪 

完美並不美 當你愛了誰 我的完美也只是 不完美 

後來你說 我太完美 值得更好的 陪在我身邊 

你不是我 你怎麼能體會 你有 多麼珍貴 

完美並不美 我們多虛偽 你讓我的好 變成一種罪 

完美並不美 當你愛了誰 我的完美也只是 不完美 

完美並不美 我們多虛偽 你讓我的好 變成一種罪 

完美並不美 當你愛了誰 我的完美成了罪 

完美並不美 我們多虛偽 你讓我的好 變成一種罪 

完美並不美 當你愛了誰 我的完美也只是 不完美』

誰說情人一定要完美才可以，城之內對於這個論調根本不屑一顧，因為他的情人在別人的眼中看來是非常完美的傢伙，但是在城之內的眼中那傢伙一點也不完美，不過就是因為不完美的關係自己才會愛上他，要是那傢伙在自己的眼中非常完美的話，城之內一定會覺得自己看錯人了，世界上的情人沒有人可以做到百分之百的完美，如過真的要說完美的話，城之內會覺得自己的兩位好友才是完美的情侶，他們之間的默契真的好的不像話，任何事情都以對方為主，法老王和皇后之間的相處是那樣的美好。

就算城之內有前世奈芙蒂斯的記憶，也從不會認為海馬是很完美的情人，在奈芙蒂斯的眼中瑟特不是很完美的情人，可是對他來說卻是最重要的情人，儘管後來瑟特成為法老王，奈芙蒂斯成為皇后也是一樣的道理，城之內是海馬的情人，註定要成為KC集團的總裁夫人，不過就是因為海馬和城之內都不是那種完美的情人，他們之間吵架的次數才會那樣的多，可是大多都是海馬在逗弄城之內的關係，兩人之間的感情還是那樣的深刻，瑟特愛奈芙蒂斯的感情就算經過轉世之後還是存在的。

海馬總是會有體貼的時候，城之內多少也是可以感覺到海馬的體貼，兩人之間總是可以找到一個很奇妙的平衡點，在兩人之間的平衡點誰都看不出來也不是很清楚，只有他們兩人才知道他們之間的平衡點是什麼樣的平衡點，吵鬧衝突等等負面的情緒和火爆的場面他們總是會有的，但是很多事情一起經歷過後他們之間不再是用這樣的方式相處，反而學會多少收斂一下自己的性子，海馬會用自己的方式在保護城之內，城之內很清楚這是海馬的溫柔，兩人之間的一切早就超過別人所能理解的地方。

「瀨人，下午茶的時間到了。」城之內拎著今天的點心進入海馬的辦公室。

「嗯！」海馬聽見城之內的話馬上停下工作去享受下午茶的時間。

有了這個下午兩三點的下午茶時間是城之內要求的，身為工作狂的海馬總是會沒日沒夜的去做事情，為了讓海馬有一個很好的休息時間城之內刻意這樣做，就是希望海馬可以好好的休息，當然海馬也會順應自己的愛人去做這件事情，他不想要讓自己的情人擔心自己，城之內最近都有聽自己的話不去打工，乖乖的讓他養，當然這件事情他們堅持很久，海馬很希望城之內乖乖的待在家裡，不需要去煩惱金錢的事情，自從被迫住進海馬家後城之內就不再去打工，很多事情海馬都幫他處理好。

「好吃嗎？」城之內微笑的問。

「還可以，今天的點心是用藍莓去做的。」海馬難得說出這句話。

「遊戲說藍莓不會很甜，我想你又不喜歡吃甜食，所以我就用藍莓做點心。」城之內看著雜誌說。

「是嗎？很好吃。」海馬微笑的說。

「你喜歡就好，我下次在看看還有什麼不怎麼甜的水果。」城之內看著美食雜誌。

「嗯！我很期待。」海馬喜歡看城之內因為自己而忙的樣子。

海馬喜歡城之內總是因為自己的事情而忙碌的樣子，那樣子的城之內就像是屬於自己的城之內，從他們交往到現在城之內總是會做許多的點心給海馬吃，海馬總是會把那些甜點給吃下肚子裡去，海馬對食物並不怎麼挑剔，只要是城之內做出來的東西他都會吃，因為那是他最心愛的人弄的東西，海馬自然會吃下去，看見城之內高興的表情比什麼事情都還要值得高興，自從城之內進入海馬府住後，餐餐幾乎都是城之內下廚煮的，海馬雖然會煮東西但是很少會下廚，偶爾會進入廚房幫忙城之內就是了，海馬比較喜歡看城之內因為他們忙碌的樣子。

海馬從不自認為自己是很完美的情人，就是因為不完美才有改進的地方，很多人認為完美的地方在情人的眼裡卻不是那樣的完美，城之內也覺得自己不是那樣完美的情人，每個人都是有缺點的存在，他們不需要特別的默契只需要好好的了解對方，奈芙蒂斯和瑟特相處的時候也是那樣的衝動，到最後還是乖乖的待在瑟特的身邊，兩人之間的相處經過三千年也沒有改變，因為愛著對方的關係他們很清楚自己是怎樣的人，對方是喜歡最真實的自己，要是去刻意去改變的話，那些感覺就已經不存在，人與人的相處都是有摩擦的存在的，很多事情不需要去想太多，只要好好的待在自己最愛的人身邊就好。

「今天的工作已經完成了，晚餐想要吃什麼？」海馬看著趴在沙發上的城之內。

「都可以。」城之內沒有任何的意見。

「今天吃餐廳的好了，現在買菜回去弄也太晚了。」海馬摸摸城之內的頭。

「也好啦！圭平也把事情都處理完成了，那就一起去吃吧！」城之內很習慣這樣的享受。

「笨犬就是笨犬。」海馬小小聲的說。

「不要老是叫我笨犬的。」城之內氣呼呼的說。

「是、是、是。」海馬有些敷衍的回答。

「真是的，每次都這樣，你這討厭的海底生物。」城之內有些不甘心的念著。

海馬、城之內還有圭平在一家餐廳當中用餐，城之內雖然還是不習慣來這種大餐廳吃飯，但是總不能叫海馬去那種平民的餐廳吃飯，海馬雖然不會挑食但是不怎麼喜歡去那種平價的餐廳，城之內自然知道海馬的少爺脾氣，海馬的少爺性子到現在還是沒有改變，圭平有的時候會跟城之內說自己的哥哥很像貓一樣，總是很好逗弄，城之內聽見這句話只是一笑置之，或許犬和貓的個性本來就不合，但是有的時候還是好朋友，到最後還可以在一起，就像是現在的海馬和城之內一樣。

海馬不會限制城之內去找遊戲他們，遊戲和亞圖姆是城之內的好朋友，是海馬的死對頭，儘管他們之間的交集曾經不是那樣的美好，可是現在對他們來說維持朋友之間的友誼並沒有什麼樣的不好，曾經海馬是那樣嗤之以鼻的友情遊戲，可是那是對城之內很重要的事情，海馬不干涉城之內的交友狀況，如果有什麼需要的話海馬一定會親自去處理的，城之內很多事情不需要去擔心，城之內唯一的妹妹和母親也和他們一起住，海馬總是把城之內和城之內的親人照顧的無微不至，兩人之間的交集也慢慢多了起來，互相了解的事情也越來越多了，默契多少也越來越好。

城之內知道自己不需要太完美的情人，那樣對他來說一點也不好，現在的海馬是他最好的伴侶，很多事情不需要去想太多，海馬總是不會干涉城之內的一切，城之內知道自己有一個很好的避風港，海馬總是會讓他任意的去闖蕩，直到他累了可以回到海馬的身邊休息，海馬集團很多的產業幾乎都是城之內打下來的，海馬在一旁收拾那些城之內闖出來的產業，這是海馬的一貫寵溺，有眼睛的人一定可以看得出來，出色的遊戲設計師是很多人想要挖角的對象，高中時期就展現這樣的長才，海馬可不會輕易的就罷手的，城之內是屬於他的東西，沒有人可以奪走的。

「克也哥哥，今天的菜色你不喜歡嗎？」圭平擔心的問。

「沒有，只是在想一些事情而已。」城之內連忙把自己的飯菜給吃完。

「笨犬，吃飯別發呆。」海馬一貫的嘲諷。

「囉嗦！你這海底生物。」城之內白了一眼給海馬。

「呵呵！」圭平笑笑的看著他們之間的互動。

磯野大叔看見這樣的情況只是微笑，他當了海馬家的管家這麼多年了，很少看見海馬有笑容的樣子，現在城之內來了之後兩位少爺的笑容真的變多了，城之內果然有很大的魅力可以改變人家，或許是那樣熱血的個性讓城之內很在意海馬對自己的評價，然後在這樣的交集當中愛上了對方，兩人之間不需要有太多的言語，過多的言語會破壞他們之間的平衡，過多的言語對他們來說是太過吵雜的東西，很多事情吵到最後都已經沒有力氣去管了，城之內現在不會因為海馬說的話就動不動生氣，這幾年來城之內的脾氣也有稍微改進很多，圭平總是很訝異城之內的改變，當然圭平也會訝異自己哥哥的改變。

「你今天的晚餐吃的很少。」海馬擔心的問城之內。

「我沒事，我只不過在某本書上看見一些文字，讓我開始有些想法而已。」城之內沒有去想太多晚餐的事情。

「是什麼樣的文字讓你這樣的神遊？」海馬對這件事情有些好奇。

「完美的情人，書上說每個人的情人都是不完美的情人，即使在別人的眼中是那樣的完美，可是在情人的眼裡卻不盡然。」城之內靠在海馬的肩膀上。

「那是當然的，世界上沒有完美的情人，就算有一百分的情人，可是在對方的眼中卻是不盡然。」海馬並不訝異書上寫的東西。

「也是，我覺得我不需要那樣完美的情人，對我來說你剛剛好。」城之內說出自己內心的感受。

「當然，我也不需要完美的情人，我只要你就夠了。」海馬當然只要懷裡的人。

城之內閉上眼睛享受海馬給予的愛撫，能夠和海馬在一起真的是很好的事情，當初的見面的確是不愉快，可是到最後兩人卻走在一起，海馬的霸道城之內多少會看不下去，但是這樣的霸道只有少根筋的城之內可以接受，他們或許不像是遊戲和亞圖姆那樣的好，不像他們可以有那樣好的默契，那些東西他們也不需要，每對情侶都有每對情侶的相處方式，那些方式是任何情人都模仿的出來的，海馬是海馬，並不是亞圖姆，城之內是城之內，不是遊戲，他們只要找到自己對等的相處方式就可以。

「我們雙方在對方的眼中都不是那樣的完美，可是我們不需要那樣的完美，完美的愛情雖然好，但是有的時候會覺得好像少了什麼樣的樂趣一樣。」城之內說出一大常串的話來。

「當然，我不想要當你的完美情人，我也不是你理想中的情人，可是我會用我自己的方式和你在一起。」海馬輕輕的牽起城之內的手。

情人不需要完美，只需要好好的對待自己就好，愛情不需要完美，只要可以刻骨銘心就行，只要可以深刻的留在自己的記憶當中就可以，很多事情可以不需要去在乎那麼多，沒有人的情人是自己理想當中的情人，就算是自己理想當中的情人也不一定會那樣的完美，太過完美的人可以說是碰不得的傢伙，當然城之內覺得海馬是很好的情人，只要是自己說過的話或是想做的事情海馬總是會幫他實現，這樣好的情人到底要去哪裡找，海馬的身價城之內一點也不在意，城之內真正在意的是海馬的心靈，只要海馬會一直愛他就好，他有一個屬於自己的歸屬就可以。

很多事情都是那樣的不可思議，誰都沒想到城之內竟然會跟海馬在一起，兩人之間總是有大大小小的吵架，當然吵架過後雨過天晴，兩人都會反省一下自己的過錯，雖然說不一定會道歉卻會改變相處方式，摩擦是難免不了的東西，既然難免不了就好好的去想方法改變，有任何的事情都不需要去擔心，只是誰都沒想到海馬和城之內多少保有前世的記憶，亞圖姆復活過來後有感覺到這樣的現象，不過沒有干預他們的生活，亞圖姆就沒有刻意提醒他們，奈芙蒂斯和瑟特的相處從三千年前就沒有變，他們知道自己不需要完美的情人。End


	5. 命定之初（暗表）

跨越三千年的愛戀讓亞圖姆和遊戲有機會在一起，伊西絲利用古老的死者之書讓亞圖姆復活，擁有肉體的亞圖姆可以很高興的和遊戲在一起，當然亞圖姆也利用了一下海馬集團的權力讓自己可以重生在這個世上當中，有了身分和真正的肉體可以和自己最愛的人在一起，對亞圖姆來說只要能夠和自己最愛的人在一起比什麼事情都要好，現在亞圖姆和遊戲都是遊戲開發設計師，是海馬集團底下的員工，亞圖姆並不會介意這個身分，對他來說這個身分比法老王的身分還要輕鬆許多。

「已經中午了，夥伴，我們去吃中餐吧！」亞圖姆停下手邊的工作。

「嗯！等我一下喔～另一個我。」遊戲連忙把東西給用好。

「亞圖姆、遊戲，我們一起去吃飯吧！」城之內高興的到他們的辦公室裡來。

「海馬不跟你一起吃嗎？」遊戲好奇的問。

「那傢伙會跟我們一起吃的，快走吧！」城之內告訴他們兩人。

「走吧！夥伴。」亞圖姆牽起遊戲的手。

海馬看見城之內邀請的兩人多少有些不悅的狀況，遊戲看見海馬不高興的樣子真的很想要拒絕城之內一起吃飯的要求，當然亞圖姆也清楚是因為海馬不喜歡有人打擾他們之間的休息時間，只是看見城之內高興的樣子也不好拒絕這件事情，亞圖姆總是小心翼翼的牽著遊戲的手，光是牽著手他們就可以感受到自己有多幸福，亞圖姆總是會小心翼翼的呵護自己最喜歡的人，那份溫柔並不是每個人都可以得到的，遊戲的笑容可是亞圖姆最寶貝的東西，因此不管怎樣亞圖姆都會好好的守護遊戲的，不會讓遊戲遭到危險。

「夥伴，多吃些。」亞圖姆貼心的說。

「好。」遊戲展開笑容。

在遊戲的面前總是可以見到亞圖姆寵溺的笑容，他們之間的默契是誰都學不來的，當然城之內和海馬早就已經習慣這樣的事情，根本不會去理會他們到底有什麼樣的動作，大家都很清楚不管發生什麼樣的事情亞圖姆都一定會好好的保護遊戲的，因為亞圖姆最愛的人就是遊戲，遊戲總是會用溫柔的笑容去看待所有的事物，那種溫柔的笑容很容易讓所有人都淪陷下去，亞圖姆比任何人都還要清楚遊戲的溫柔，總是待在遊戲的身邊的亞圖姆非常的喜歡遊戲的溫柔，那顆溫柔的心靈救贖了他，讓他從黑暗當中重生，而且也願意等待他回到這個世界當中。

「另一個我，你覺得這裡這樣子好嗎？」遊戲在遊戲軟件上面開發的時候問亞圖姆。

「也好，稍微加進這些元素的話就會更完美的。」亞圖姆馬上給予遊戲意見。

「另一個我真厲害，我都沒想到這點。」遊戲笑笑的看著亞圖姆弄好的程式。

「夥伴也很厲害，只是夥伴沒有注意到而已。」亞圖姆把遊戲抱在懷裡。

夜晚降臨的下班時間亞圖姆和遊戲總是會手牽著手一起回去，手上總是會拎著今天晚上要煮的飯菜，兩人甜蜜的樣子看起來就真的很像是新婚夫妻，儘管他們已經在一起很多年了，但是看起來還是那樣的甜蜜，他們之間的愛情沒有乾渴的一天，從相遇到現在已經過了這麼多年了，攜手走來一切的事物還是那樣的美好，亞圖姆總是會牽著遊戲的手走過風風雨雨，讓遊戲有股安心的感覺，不管有沒有三千年前的記憶都是一樣的，亞圖姆愛的人都是遊戲，那種無可言喻的安心感覺是只有在遊戲身邊可以感受的到的。

「我去弄晚餐，另一個我先去洗澡吧！」遊戲笑笑的對亞圖姆說。

「嗯！那我去洗澡了。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

遊戲因為亞圖姆的吻而臉紅的進入廚房弄今天的晚餐，亞圖姆滿意的看著遊戲的表情，然後滿心歡喜的去浴室洗澡去，他們兩人之間的互動就是那樣的平常，同時這樣的互動也是那樣的平凡，遊戲總是會做出亞圖姆喜歡吃的料理出來，長大後的他們兩人來到美國工作，揮別自己的家鄉日本，留下年邁的爺爺和溫柔的母親，有時候遊戲會覺得過意不去，總是會趁著有假期的時候回去日本看看，亞圖姆很清楚遊戲的心思，畢竟當初還沒有認識到遊戲的時候，遊戲的重心都是在家人的身上，會想念家人也是很正常的事情。

「弄好了，今天的晚餐。」遊戲把今天的晚餐端上桌。

「我洗好了，夥伴。」亞圖姆看見今天的料理開心的笑了。

「嗯！坐下來吃晚餐吧！」遊戲笑笑的看著亞圖姆。

「好。」亞圖姆溫柔的看著遊戲。

每天的晚餐是他們最快樂也是最輕鬆的時候，他們兩人總是會高高興興的一起吃著晚餐，儘管他們是在一起上班的，可是總覺得時間好像不夠似的，他們總是想要時時刻刻的和對方在一起，跟對方在一起的感覺真的很好，那種感覺真的很幸福，每天都是這樣幸福的感覺真的很高興，亞圖姆會用自己的生命在寵愛遊戲，很多事情不需要太多的裝飾，也不需要太多的花言巧語，只需要一個動作一個眼神就可以明白對方到底想要什麼東西，亞圖姆和遊戲都知道這個家缺少了某樣的東西，只是那個東西他們到現在不想要去提醒，因為海馬已經在著手開發某些藥物，這點遊戲和城之內是不曉得的，亞圖姆和海馬也不願意告訴他們。

「夥伴，剩下的我收拾吧！你先去洗澡。」亞圖姆微笑的看著遊戲。

「好。」遊戲沒有心機的去洗澡。

『海馬那傢伙說的是真的嗎？夥伴知道後應該不會怪我吧！』面對戀人亞圖姆多少有些膽小。

『還是試試看好了，每次看見夥伴想要小孩子的樣子…』亞圖姆知道遊戲多少有些渴望想要小孩。

亞圖姆今天要下班前從海馬那裡拿到可以生子的藥物，當然亞圖姆很清楚海馬是因為誰的關係才開發出這個藥物出來的，之所以會拿給他不過就是尊重他是城之內的朋友罷了，除此之外就是勁敵的身分，海馬不是那種會做虧本生意的傢伙，到底城之內是付出多少的代價亞圖姆暫時不想要知道，當然也許有可能是因為前世的記憶的關係，瑟特和奈芙蒂斯的記憶還存留在海馬和城之內的腦海當中，他們不過是下意識會做出那樣的事情來，伊西絲說有可能是因為自己復活的關係連帶他們的記憶多少有些復甦的跡象，當然就算有也不影響他們之間的生活方式和平常的生活步調。

「另一個我，我洗好了。」遊戲溫柔的聲音喚醒亞圖姆。

「要喝牛奶嗎？我弄給你喝。」亞圖姆馬上就冷靜下來。

「好啊！謝謝你，另一個我。」遊戲笑的很溫柔。

「不客氣。」亞圖姆微笑。

亞圖姆把藥物放到牛奶當中然後讓遊戲喝下去，遊戲沒有心機的就把牛奶給喝下去，當晚亞圖姆還是和平常一樣和遊戲發生關係，每天晚上亞圖姆都很喜歡和遊戲滾床單，遊戲早就已經習慣亞圖姆這樣的攻勢，自然遊戲對於這樣的親密關係沒有要說什麼，遊戲很喜歡亞圖姆所以並不會討厭和亞圖姆發生任何的關係，很多時候遊戲總是可以體會到亞圖姆的溫柔，遊戲是那樣的喜歡亞圖姆的一切，這樣深刻的愛戀沒有人可以把他們分開的，亞圖姆也不會輕易的讓遊戲離開自己的。

「夥伴，起床了。」亞圖姆叫醒正在賴床的遊戲。

「唔…」遊戲一點也不想要醒來。

「不起床的話會遲到喔！」亞圖姆好笑的看著戀人可愛的樣子。

「唔…」遊戲睜開倦意的眼睛。

「早安！遊戲。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

「早安，亞圖姆。」遊戲總算清醒許多了。

「快去梳洗吧！不然遲到的話海馬會生氣的。」亞圖姆微笑的看著遊戲。

「好。」遊戲乖乖的進入浴室梳洗。

亞圖姆有些擔心藥物會引起遊戲一些不必要的反應，現在看見遊戲好好的樣子亞圖姆就放心許多，遊戲一直以來都是他珍視的人，很多時候亞圖姆不希望遊戲受到任何的傷害，只要可以看見遊戲的笑容就比什麼事情都還要來的快樂，亞圖姆喜歡遊戲已經不是一天兩天的事情，遊戲曾經是亞圖姆的靈魂宿主，現在能夠擁有肉體和遊戲在一起真的很快樂，那種快樂是他以前從未體會過的快樂，現在兩人之間的牽絆又增加許多，亞圖姆才會那樣想要和遊戲擁有一個孩子，不過這件事情亞圖姆暫時還不想要讓遊戲知道。

過了幾個月後遊戲發現到自己的身體有些變化，亞圖姆知道是該和遊戲說這件事情的時候，只是亞圖姆不太清楚讓遊戲知道之後遊戲會是怎樣的表情，亞圖姆戰戰兢兢的告訴遊戲這件事情，遊戲知道後只是笑笑沒有說什麼，亞圖姆看見遊戲這樣的表情有些訝異，遊戲知道其實亞圖姆早就知道自己想要小孩子的事情，海馬開發出這個藥品其實是因為城之內的關係，城之內吃下藥品後要警告遊戲，那時候遊戲就已經知道亞圖姆一定會做這件事情的，只是亞圖姆做這件事情他並沒有任何的意見，很高興可以和亞圖姆一起擁有一個孩子。

「夥伴，我很抱歉，這樣私自決定。」亞圖姆道歉。

「沒有關係的，我很高興可以和亞圖姆一起擁有一個孩子喔！」遊戲溫柔的說。

「夥伴，你真溫柔。」亞圖姆把遊戲抱在懷裡。

「另一個我才是，總是會替我著想。」遊戲很喜歡眼前和自己相似的男子。

「因為是遊戲我才會這樣溫柔，你是我最愛的人。」亞圖姆沒有否認自己的情感。

「另一個我…」遊戲很高興聽見亞圖姆這樣說。

跨越三千年的時光讓亞圖姆遇見遊戲，然後在兩人之間的長時間相處之下愛上了對方，有的時候愛情就是這麼不可思議的地方，總是可以讓人愛上自己最親密的人，亞圖姆很愛、很愛遊戲，很希望遊戲可以快快樂樂的過日子，但是靈魂終究是要回到死者的世界的，那時候遊戲哭的很傷心，不希望自己心愛的人離開自己，好不容易等到亞圖姆復活來到自己的身邊，遊戲很高興的擁抱自己最愛的人，他們之間最終的歸屬就是在對方的身邊，能夠在對方的身邊真的很好，那種感覺非常的安心，同時也是非常的幸福。

他們兩人之間很多事情不需要言語就可以知道對方在想什麼，很多事情都表現的那樣的完美，很多人都會羨慕他們之間的感情為什麼可以那樣的好，只是沒有人知道他們是跨越多少的障礙才在一起的，好不容易可以在一起他們當然會珍惜在一起的時間，會希望永遠的牽起對方的手繼續走下去，那種無時無刻在對方的身邊的感覺真的很好，幸福一點一滴的滲入他們的生活當中，亞圖姆的精明幹練幫了海馬很大的忙，遊戲的溫柔體貼減去很多不必要的麻煩，海馬雖然對於自己的勁敵這樣幫忙自己有些不屑，可是不可否認的事情是他的確是很重視他們兩人。

「你這個混帳海底生物，為什麼沒有經過我的同意就……」城之內氣急敗壞的在和海馬說話。

「我想要你生的孩子，就這樣的簡單！」海馬一貫霸道的作風顯現出來。

城之內聽見這句話氣到不知道要怎樣去反駁海馬，亞圖姆和遊戲踏入辦公室當中就聽見他們兩人的吵架聲，海馬看見亞圖姆和遊戲來到自己的辦公室就知道亞圖姆的用意，算算時間的確是也差不多了，愛妻心切的亞圖姆不可能讓遊戲在公司裡面工作的，海馬很清楚就算少了他們也不會出很嚴重的錯誤，雖然說他們兩人是公司的得力助手也是一樣，當然自己身邊有一個脾氣暴躁的妻子，工作可能要全部交給圭平好好的去處理，現下安撫自己的妻子才是最重要的事情。

亞圖姆看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的，海馬的霸道也不是一天兩天的事情，很多事情只要習慣就好，亞圖姆很高興自己當初是遇到遊戲的，現在能夠和遊戲在一起真的很快樂，看見遊戲的笑容比什麼事情都還要來的好，很多事情不需要太多的言語就知道對方在想些什麼，他們兩個人是命中註定會在一起的人，不管是在三千年前還是三千年後都會在一起的，只要他們願意去等待的話一定可以在一起的。End


	6. 約定之日（海城）

瑟特＝海馬瀨人

奈芙蒂斯＝城之內克也

在古埃及的皇宮當中，瑟特接任法老王已經有一段時日了，前任的法老王為了維持埃及的一切犧牲自己的生命，亞圖姆的犧牲換來埃及上下的平安和和平，當然亞圖姆的妻子遊戲也一起在這場戰役當中犧牲，離開人世前亞圖姆任命瑟特為埃及的法老王，瑟特任命的接下這個職位，瑟特相信亞圖姆和他的妻子遊戲在另外一個世界當中過的很好，被遺留下來的人不能只有緬懷過去，還要好好的把逝去的人交代的事情給處理完成，當然瑪娜成為很堅強的女性神官，神官的位子也由出色的人選替補上來，亞圖姆他們收養的孩子已經成為出色的神官。

「你該休息了，瑟特。」奈芙蒂斯站在瑟特的面前。

「嗯！」瑟特起身和妻子回去寢宮。

「別老是這樣勞累下去，這樣身子會累壞的。」奈芙蒂斯擔心的對瑟特說。

「你也是，明明身體就不好，不要老是為了我而走出房間。」瑟特不想要失去自己的妻子。

「我不會有事情的，我和你約定，如果我走了，來生我一定還可以找到你的。」奈芙蒂斯不擔心這件事情。

「奈芙蒂斯，我已經失去亞圖姆和遊戲這兩位親人了，我不想要再失去你了。」瑟特緊抱奈芙蒂斯。

「人總是會走的，戰爭的殘酷我們又不是不知道。」奈芙蒂斯親眼見證過那樣殘酷的戰爭。

「黑暗的勢力增長，奪走我身邊的一切，現在死神還要奪走你嗎？」瑟特已經不知道自己要怎樣才好。

奈芙蒂斯知道自己的丈夫在說什麼，為了要封印黑暗勢力犧牲法老和皇后兩人，已經逝去的人只會去到死者的國度然後等待投胎轉世，奈芙蒂斯相信他們已經轉世成功，或者又再次的等待他們的到來一起轉世，奈芙蒂斯也很清楚自己的身體撐不了多久的，黑暗的侵蝕讓他的身體已經到達極限，只是現在他很想要陪伴在瑟特的身邊，能過一天就是一天，瑟特還是會失去自己的，奈芙蒂斯很清楚這件事情，現在的他很想要和瑟特做一個約定，約定來生他們一定會找到對方的，然後再次和大家一起幸福的過日子，到時候亞圖姆和遊戲等人他們一定會在他們的身邊，瑟特會用自己的能力得到最好的生活，奈芙蒂斯是這樣相信的。

「王，不好了，皇后病危了。」侍女匆匆來報。

瑟特趕緊去自己的寢宮當中見自己最愛的人，瑟特不想要這次見面是最後一次的見面，只是沒想到自己的預感真的會成真，這次真的是見到奈芙蒂斯最後一面，奈芙蒂斯到死都是用微笑的看他，就像是自己第一次找到他那樣子，那時的奈芙蒂斯是那樣的迷人，自己喜歡上的就是他那個美麗的微笑，雖然兩人在一起總是有些爭吵，但是到最後總是會和好繼續在一起，父親總是會用慈祥的眼光看著他們，這一切真的不知道要怎樣說，很痛苦、很痛苦，失去自己心愛的人原來是這樣的痛苦，看見奈芙蒂斯安詳的睡臉，瑟特有種很想要哭的衝動，他的愛、他的妻就這樣永遠的離開他了。

三千年過後，夜晚海馬府的房間，海馬瀨人睡的正熟，只是夢中的場景讓他覺得有股很熟悉的感覺，可是不相信那些前世今生的事情的海馬並不覺得這是自己的記憶，只是夢中的人和自己真的很像，另外一位黃色頭髮的人很像是自己認識的喪家犬城之內，可是海馬不可否認的是他真的對城之內動心，一個總是找他挑戰卻又不服輸的傢伙，引起海馬高度的興趣，強大的決鬥王武藤遊戲和亞圖姆都來到自己的身邊，那麼夢中的那個人是否也會來到他的身邊，海馬不是很確定這件事情。

『屬於我的奈芙蒂斯，我會找到你的。』瑟特曾經這樣發誓過。

城之內最近因為某些事情的關係被海馬抓到海馬府來住，城之內感覺就像是管家一般的總是打理海馬他們兩兄弟的一切，圭平很高興城之內來到這個家當中，以往這個家除了傭人之外就沒有人可以說話，現在多了城之內這個人，圭平說話的人就變多了，小孩子性子會在城之內的面前一覽無遺，城之內也把圭平當成自己的弟弟一般在寵愛，只是在某些時候會覺得有些情景是那樣的熟悉，可是城之內卻一點也想不起來那些事情，海馬看見城之內的樣子就知道是怎麼一回事，奈芙蒂斯投胎轉世的人就是城之內，前世的自己瑟特最愛的人奈芙蒂斯，今生的城之內。

「感覺好像曾經跟人家做過什麼樣的約定似的？」城之內一邊弄東西一邊說。

「克也哥哥，你在做什麼？」圭平站在城之內的背後問。

「沒有什麼，你回來啦！」城之內笑笑的看著圭平。

「嗯！」圭平開心的點頭。

「我去弄點心，等等就可以吃了。」城之內摸摸圭平的頭。

「好！」圭平給予城之內一個大大的微笑。

『找時間回去看媽媽和靜香好了，好久沒有去看她們了。』城之內盤算一些事情。

海馬專心的把公文處理好，以前每天晚上都會夢見的事情現在都不會夢見，好像是城之內來到自己的身邊後就不再有這樣的現象出現，前世的自己是有多愛那個人海馬體會的到，現在自己對城之內的喜歡並不是因為前世影響自己的緣故，而是真的喜歡城之內克也這個人，城之內的一切是那樣的吸引海馬，好不容易找到自己最愛的人，海馬會用自己的方式去愛城之內，同時也希望城之內可以早點想起那些事情，海馬總是希望城之內可以完整一些，但奈芙蒂斯的記憶多少有些混雜，可愛情卻是發生在他們的生活當中。

『是夢？』城之內夢見自己前世的記憶。

「趕快想起來，想起一切，瑟特在等待你想起來。」奈芙蒂斯催促城之內。

夢醒之後城之內發現自己的記憶有些混亂，但是卻很清楚自己到底是誰，那個和自己很像的人愛上的傢伙就是現在自己愛的人，城之內其實感受的到海馬給予的溫柔，感受的到海馬給予的愛，只是有的時候自己會迷惘不知道要怎樣去接受才好，現在不需要去想那麼多，因為他們從很久以前就愛上對方，只是現在才把這些記憶想起來而已，很多時候城之內很高興海馬是這樣幫忙他，其實在不知不覺當中城之內已經開始慢慢的依賴海馬的一切，沒想到自己那樣的不小心忘記這件事情，那個約定是非常重要的一件事情。

「海馬，我有事情要跟你說。」城之內提起勇氣和海馬說話。

「嗯！說吧！」海馬只是稍微停下手邊的工作。

「很抱歉，我忘記那個約定了，但是現在我想起來了。」城之內告訴海馬。

「是嗎？你願意接受我了嗎？」海馬有些不確定的問。

「嗯！我願意。」城之內點頭。

他們兩人就這樣在一起，海馬給予城之內很好的生活，當然也把城之內的親人接過來一起住，城之內很感謝海馬這樣對他好，兩人總是會開心的一起做一些事情，海馬很高興可以見到城之內的笑容，城之內的笑容是他最喜歡的東西，城之內總是會用自己的方式去表達他對海馬的愛，兩人之間形成的默契比別人都還要好，有的時候海馬不需要言語就知道城之內到底想要說什麼，城之內有的時候不需要海馬開口就知道海馬想要表達什麼，儘管兩人不認為對方是很完美的情人，但是對他們來說卻是很剛好的情人，只要可以和對方在一起就什麼事情都可以解決，很多事情海馬都會幫城之內處理好，很多事情城之內真的很信任海馬去處理，當然城之內也會用自己的方式去處理那些海馬不想要去處理的事情，兩人雖然處理的方式不一樣，但是得到的結果大多都相同。

「笨犬，你今天想要吃什麼？」海馬用自己一貫的方式問城之內。

「不要老是叫我笨犬，吃什麼都可以。」城之內很討厭那個稱呼。

吵架已經是他們兩人之間的情趣，不過這也本來就是他們之間的相處方式，如果說海馬要在最後讓誰陪伴在自己身邊的話，海馬一定會選擇城之內的，城之內是自己最愛的人，當然最後一定要陪伴在他的身邊，瑟特的遺憾他不會去重蹈覆轍的，海馬不會重複那樣的遺憾，因為海馬知道城之內是比什麼東西都還重要的人，跨越三千年的愛戀讓他們更加的成熟，有的時候兩人總是會賭氣不去理會對方，這時候亞圖姆和遊戲就會變成他們之間的和事佬，總是會想辦法讓他們兩人和好，海馬也很感謝他們會在旁邊幫忙，有的時候海馬會摸不著城之內的個性，真的不清楚城之內到底在想什麼。

「嘿嘿！哥哥每次都很疼克也哥哥嘛！」圭平看見他們相處的情形說。

「圭平！」城之內想要大叫。

「笨犬，走了啦！」海馬拉著城之內的手。

海馬總是習慣在做完事情過後帶著城之內和圭平一起去高級的餐廳當中吃飯，久了城之內也已經習慣海馬這樣的動作，怎麼說這也是海馬疼愛自己的方式之一，海馬的一切城之內已經去習慣，看見海馬總是會用他的方式寵愛自己城之內就覺得自己很幸福，和海馬在一起真的很快樂，城之內一直以來都有這樣的感覺，就是因為有這樣的感覺所以才不會因為這樣的小事情而生氣，只要可以看見海馬露出名為幸福的微笑城之內就會很高興。

「笨犬，你給我多吃點。」海馬總是會命令城之內多吃東西。

「你這海底生物，你也是啦！」城之內拼命的要海馬多吃東西。

「呵呵！哥哥和克也哥哥的感情真好。」圭平很高興可以看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子。

「圭平也要多吃點，圭平正在發育當中不是嗎？」城之內告訴圭平。

「好的。」圭平當然會乖乖的把東西給吃完。

海馬總是會給自己的弟弟和城之內最好的東西，城之內要海馬讓圭平乖乖的上學，就算城之內知道圭平不需要上學也是一樣，那是因為圭平總是要好好的和朋友相處，不要一個小學生的連朋友都沒有，海馬自然知道城之內的用意，自然聽取城之內的話讓圭平去上學，圭平對於這些事情一點意見也沒有，打好自己的人脈是商人最重要的一件事情，加上圭平的個性很好相處，大家都很高興可以和圭平好好的相處，城之內很高興圭平可以和大家相處的那樣好，海馬也很高興可以看見弟弟的笑容。

圭平的活潑是他們兩人之間的調劑，亞圖姆和遊戲偶爾也會去拜訪他們，看看他們到底過的好不好，當然因為亞圖姆和遊戲也在海馬集團的公司底下工作，稱職的遊戲開發者，海馬總是會讓城之內去和他們見面，大家出社會後就各自各奔東西，看見大家都有所成就的樣子城之內也感到很欣慰，當然城之內自己也是很厲害的遊戲開發者，海馬刻意的培育讓城之內有很大的成就感，海馬總是會刻意的栽培城之內的一切，但是很好會對城之內開口說讚美的話，因此城之內總是會用不服輸的個性去把所有的事情給做好，兩人之間的愛情並不會因為這點小事情就感到厭煩。

「該睡覺了！」城之內站在書房的門口說。

「嗯！」海馬很迅速的把事情給做完。

「不要老是熬夜工作，那樣很容易累壞身子的。」城之內不喜歡海馬熬夜工作的樣子。

「我知道，我會盡量注意的。」海馬會遵守城之內的叮嚀。

「我怎麼覺得這件事情我從前世就一直做到現在？」城之內很疑惑的看著海馬。

「因為你愛上的人總是會把自己埋在工作當中。」海馬很清楚自己的個性。

城之內聽見這句話只有無奈的笑著，海馬的確是這樣的人，以前瑟特為了埃及的事情在煩惱，現在海馬為了海馬集團的事情在煩惱，自己只能分擔一點小事情而已，很多事情自己還是不能幫海馬分擔，海馬清楚城之內的心思，海馬希望看見的城之內是總是帶著笑容的城之內，不是那種愁眉苦臉的城之內，海馬喜歡見到城之內的笑，城之內喜歡見到海馬溫柔的樣子，兩人喜歡的一切從三千年前就沒有變化過，因為他們相信不管經過多久的時間他們都會愛上對方的，從他們第一次見面起就已經註定好了這個結果。End


	7. 約定之時（暗表）微H

遊戲女體化，人物個性崩壞有，不適誤入

亞圖姆和遊戲一直以來都是很要好的青梅竹馬，遊戲的父母親很早就過世，從小是由爺爺雙六帶大的孩子，亞圖姆的父親是生意人，遠從埃及來到日本做生意，兩家人一直都是很好的鄰居，亞圖姆曾經和遊戲約定過，只要遊戲長大後他一定會娶遊戲為妻子，當然亞圖姆把這件事情和自己的父母親說的時候，父母親只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，本來亞圖姆的父母親就很中意遊戲這個小女孩，看見他們總是在一起的樣子真的很高興。

『遊戲，妳以後要成為我的新娘喔！』亞圖姆告訴遊戲。

『好，我最喜歡亞圖姆了。』遊戲笑的很開心。

『我也最喜歡遊戲了。』亞圖姆笑笑的告訴遊戲。

『說謊的人會變成小狗。』遊戲和亞圖姆約定。

不久之後因為年老的雙六爺爺過世，遊戲根本就沒有親人，所以由亞圖姆的父母親收養，當然這個約定一直記在他們兩人的腦海當中，亞圖姆很高興遊戲成為他們家的一份子，但是卻很傷心遊戲的親人都已經過世，遊戲總是樂觀的向前看，好像任何事情沒有影響她一樣，亞圖姆的父母親決定在日本當中定居，加上兩家人的感情很好才會收養遊戲，他們把遊戲當成自己的女兒一般在照顧，希望遊戲可以開開心心的成長。

「亞圖姆，去叫遊戲起床，不然會遲到的。」椰麗娜溫和的對兒子說。

「好的，媽。」亞圖姆很喜歡到未婚妻的房間叫醒遊戲。

「呵呵！亞圖姆真的很喜歡遊戲。」阿克那姆卡諾溫柔的說。

「是啊！我好期待遊戲可以成為我們家的媳婦。」椰麗娜真的很喜歡遊戲這個孩子。

「這件事還要等他們兩個成年，現在還早呢！」阿克那姆卡諾提醒自己的妻子。

亞圖姆輕輕的進入遊戲的房間當中，亞圖姆知道遊戲的睡臉真的很好看，但是現在不叫醒遊戲的話等下上課就一定會遲到的，因此亞圖姆故意狠下心來叫醒遊戲，亞圖姆知道遊戲賴床的樣子從以前到現在都沒有變，這樣子的遊戲亞圖姆真的很喜歡，遊戲可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的歡迎，但是遊戲一直以來喜歡的人只有亞圖姆一個人，總是會刻意去拒絕那些跟自己告白的人，當然亞圖姆也會把跟自己告白的女生說清楚心意，告訴那些女生他已經有喜歡的人，自然很多人都很識相的清楚知道他們兩人已經有喜歡的人了，而且明眼人都看得出來他們是一對情侶。

「遊戲、遊戲，起床了。」亞圖姆搖醒遊戲。

「嗯…」遊戲似乎還不想要起床的樣子。

「遊戲，起床囉！」亞圖姆在遊戲的耳邊吹氣。

「唔…」敏感的遊戲整個很不舒服。

亞圖姆看見遊戲不想要起床的樣子只好用自己最後一招，同時那也是亞圖姆最喜歡的一招親吻遊戲，感受到亞圖姆的親吻遊戲馬上就會醒來，遊戲總是會很害羞的看著亞圖姆，儘管他們兩人已經是戀人關係也是一樣，亞圖姆總是會滿意的看著自己的傑作，當然遊戲自己知道自己根本拿亞圖姆沒有法子，就算是自己非常的害羞亞圖姆還是會那樣做，當然這些作法總是可以很有效的幫助她起床。

「早安，親愛的遊戲。」亞圖姆微笑的說。

「早安，亞圖姆。」遊戲害羞的說。

「既然起床了，我們就繼續吧！」亞圖姆惡意的笑著。

「不要，等下會遲到的。」遊戲打掉亞圖姆不安份的手。

「不行喔！遊戲今天太慢起床，要懲罰。」亞圖姆怎麼會放過吃豆腐的機會。

「哪有這樣的，人家又不是故意的。」遊戲對於亞圖姆的話感到無奈。

亞圖姆稍微調戲過遊戲後就放遊戲去梳洗，要不然真的會來不及上學的，遊戲知道亞圖姆總是會用這種小理由吃豆腐，可是遊戲卻覺得心中充滿甜蜜的感覺，亞圖姆對自己的好遊戲都有看見，每天、每天心中的感覺都在滋長，兩人的感情一直以來都很好，遊戲知道亞圖姆真的有在遵守約定，遊戲也會真正的成為亞圖姆的新娘，椰麗娜和阿克那姆卡諾總是會用溫柔的眼光看著他們兩人，看見他們兩個小兩口的互動總是會會心一笑，感覺上好像是他們年輕的時候那樣的互動，早已經是父母親的人還是會跟在戀愛一般的時候一樣甜蜜過人。

「我們去上學囉！」亞圖姆牽起遊戲的手說。

「爸爸、媽媽，再見。」遊戲總是會笑著說再見。

「路上小心。」椰麗娜開心的看著他們去上學。

「呵呵！我出門啦！」阿克那姆卡諾親吻自己的妻子。

「路上小心。」椰麗娜也準備要出門。

亞圖姆總是會牽著遊戲的手一起上學，他們感情好的程度和另外一對情侶有得比，海馬和城之內的感情也很好，不過他們是同性的情侶，海馬和亞圖姆是較勁的對手，遊戲總是會笑笑的看著他們兩人較勁的樣子，這兩個傢伙總是在成績或是體育等等上面都不服輸，全校都清楚他們兩人的事情，當然亞圖姆有一位美麗的女朋友的事情大家也都很清楚，自然沒有人敢打遊戲的主意，亞圖姆可是不會讓任何人打遊戲的主意的，不然一定會遭到亞圖姆刻意的報復，學生會長的報復可是很恐怖的，尤其有的時候還會加上學生會副會長海馬的幫忙，大家自然都會乖乖安份、安份的做自己的事情。

「遊戲，妳在想什麼？」亞圖姆微笑的看著遊戲。

「我哪有在想什麼。」遊戲好笑的看著亞圖姆。

「我親愛的遊戲，妳真美。」亞圖姆開始親吻遊戲。

「別鬧了啦！亞圖姆。」遊戲抵擋亞圖姆的親吻。

中午時分兩人總是會在天台上做這樣的事情，打打鬧鬧的樣子讓他們的感情增進的很快，亞圖姆總是會刻意鬧遊戲，兩人之間的感情比什麼都還要好，亞圖姆很喜歡遊戲的笑容，那個總是可以驅散自己陰影的笑容，從小只要自己不高興或是不順心的話，見到遊戲的笑容那些感覺都會馬上的離開自己的內心，和遊戲在一起的感覺真的很好，亞圖姆知道遊戲是帶給自己的陽光，也是自己最喜歡的陽光，亞圖姆總是會用自己的方式好好的保護遊戲，捨不得讓遊戲哭泣或是悲傷，亞圖姆知道遊戲不適合那種表情。

「亞圖姆每次都算計我。」遊戲嘟著嘴抱怨。

「誰叫遊戲真的太可愛了嘛！」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的臉頰。

其實遊戲比誰都清楚亞圖姆的個性，兩人在一起已經有很久的時間，遊戲比任何人都還要了解亞圖姆，當然亞圖姆也比任何人都還要了解遊戲，只要可以看見對方的笑容他們做什麼都願意，亞圖姆總是會用自己的方式在寵愛遊戲，讓遊戲每次都會有笑容，遊戲有了亞圖姆這位護花使者根本不需要去太擔心很多事情，偶爾遊戲也會對亞圖姆撒嬌，當然亞圖姆總是會對遊戲撒嬌，兩人的相處方式是那樣的甜蜜，很多、很多事情都打擾不了他們。

很多年後他們兩人已經成年，阿克那姆卡諾和椰麗娜很高興他們兩人已經結婚，亞圖姆接手父親的生意，阿克那姆卡諾和椰麗娜退休去環遊世界去，當然亞圖姆接下父親的生意起就和海馬集團是合作關係也是勁敵關係，遊戲和城之內只是笑看這樣的情況，他們似乎不在意自己的另外一半到底會用什麼方式較勁，反正在大事情上面他們兩人一定會合作的，這點根本不需要去擔心太多，海馬也不得不承認自己和亞圖姆是亦敵亦友的關係，兩大集團合力做出來的東西真的很受到大家的歡迎，這點是不可否認的事情。

遊戲真的成為亞圖姆的新娘，實現約定的那時候遊戲是多麼的高興，亞圖姆很高興自己總算把最心愛的人給娶回家，遊戲美麗的樣子讓亞圖姆有些目不轉睛的，亞圖姆很高興自己從小就已經把遊戲給訂下來，要不然的話遊戲一定不會成為自己的新娘的，替遊戲帶上戒指的那一刻，亞圖姆的內心在沸騰，亞圖姆沒想到自己會是那樣的開心，看見遊戲美麗的面容真的很高興，最終遊戲還是成為自己的新娘，美麗又可愛的新娘，遊戲一輩子都是他最愛的人，亞圖姆到現在都不敢否定這樣的感覺，打從第一次見面的時候亞圖姆就真的喜歡上遊戲，所以才會真心希望遊戲成為自己的新娘的。

「亞圖姆，你在想什麼？」遊戲微笑的看著亞圖姆。

「我在想，妳又變漂亮了。」亞圖姆把遊戲抱在懷裡。

「哪有呀！」遊戲害羞的說。

「當然有囉！我可愛的遊戲。」亞圖姆開始親吻遊戲敏感的地帶。

「唔…亞圖姆，住手…」遊戲輕顫。

「妳好甜喔！遊戲。」亞圖姆的手不規矩的在遊戲的身上亂摸。

亞圖姆的手慢慢的往遊戲的裙子裡面伸進去，遊戲被亞圖姆挑逗的樣子讓人看見一口就想要吃下去，美麗又漂亮的神情讓亞圖姆看見真的會慾望漸增，可愛的樣子真的令人感到誘惑，遊戲不自覺的誘惑讓亞圖姆感到如癡如醉，不自覺的誘惑是最大的誘惑，這點遊戲一直以來都沒有自覺，亞圖姆當然了解到遊戲最大的工具到底是什麼，只是每次在性愛的過程當中，亞圖姆總是可以得到很大的滿足，亞圖姆最愛的人就是遊戲，怎麼可能不會得到從中滿足呢？

「嗯…嗯…亞…圖…姆…」遊戲受不了亞圖姆給予的刺激。

「遊戲，乖，聽話，放鬆。」亞圖姆好言安慰遊戲。

遊戲每次在亞圖姆的引導下會慢慢的放鬆自己的身體，好讓亞圖姆可以順利的進入自己的身體裡面，亞圖姆很喜歡和遊戲發生這樣的關係，總覺得遊戲意亂情謎的樣子真的很美麗，當然這件事情遊戲本身並不知情，遊戲的美只有亞圖姆一個人很清楚，其他人只是因為遊戲可愛又好欺負才會想要接近遊戲的，亞圖姆是不會讓心懷不軌的傢伙接近遊戲的，在遊戲身邊設下層層的保護，當然這些事情遊戲並不知情，亞圖姆也並不打算讓遊戲知情就是了。

「唔…亞圖姆每次都這樣過分。」遊戲嘟著嘴看著亞圖姆。

「誰叫遊戲太可愛了，讓我不由自主的想要嘛！」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

「亞圖姆最討厭了，老是說這樣的話。」遊戲知道亞圖姆總是會規避自己的責任。

「遊戲不能這樣說喔！我說的是真心話。」亞圖姆可是知道要怎樣哄自己的小妻子的。

「人家才不相信呢！」遊戲不太相信亞圖姆說的話。

「不相信就算囉！我最愛遊戲了。」亞圖姆知道遊戲敵不過這句話的。

每次遊戲聽見亞圖姆說愛自己的時候總是會臉紅紅的低下頭來，遊戲總是會刻意的在亞圖姆的懷中撒嬌，基本上亞圖姆總是會用自己的方式去哄遊戲，亞圖姆對遊戲的愛是用言語也表達不出來的，就是因為用言語也表達不出來，亞圖姆總是會用動作去表示自己的愛意，當然遊戲也感覺的到亞圖姆對自己表示的愛意，他們之間的喜歡是那樣的單純，越是單純的愛情就越是純粹，遊戲很喜歡也很愛亞圖姆，從小就喜歡的人到大以後也很喜歡，遊戲希望可以和亞圖姆永遠的在一起，一直永遠的在一起。

「小傻瓜，我們會永遠的在一起的。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

「嗯！我最喜歡亞圖姆了。」遊戲蹭蹭亞圖姆。

「呵呵！遊戲妳真可愛。」亞圖姆很高興遊戲對自己撒嬌的樣子。

「亞圖姆最好了，我最愛亞圖姆了。」遊戲害羞的把自己的心意告訴亞圖姆。

「我也最愛遊戲了，遊戲一直都會是我的新娘喔～」亞圖姆不會讓遊戲離開自己的身邊的。

「嗯！我會一直都是亞圖姆的新娘的。」遊戲當然很清楚這個約定。

一個從小時候就約定下來的約定，到長大之後實現還是對在一起的，他們之間的愛情很美好也很單純更是純粹，遊戲總是喜歡在亞圖姆的身邊，亞圖姆很高興自己認識遊戲這位女子，每次看見遊戲可愛的樣子亞圖姆就會不可自拔，遊戲的一舉一動都牽引著亞圖姆的所有心思，亞圖姆一直相信自己一定會把約定給實現的，到最後兩人真的實現約定之後，他們之間的相處也沒有任何的改變，總是那樣的甜蜜，在旁人的眼中他們一直都是那樣的甜蜜，越是甜蜜的戀情就越是有好的結果，只要他們的心一直緊緊的靠在一起的話。End


	8. 深刻的愛戀（海城）

海馬喜歡城之內這件事情已經不是一天兩天的事情，當然城之內身邊的每個人都清楚這件事情，大家都覺得大概只有城之內那樣少根筋的傢伙才可以和海馬那樣霸道的傢伙在一起，當然他們在一起也有一段時間了，兩人已經都有了孩子成為稱職的父母親，海馬看見自己女兒的樣子覺得很像是前世的一位女孩的樣子，因此刻意把女兒的名字取成奇莎拉，城之內並不介意這件事情，有了兒子和女兒他們都很心滿意足，兩個孩子總是很喜歡待在他們的身邊，讓他們倍感溫馨。

「琉希、奇莎拉，吃飯了。」城之內正在叫兩位孩子。

「媽媽～」「媽咪～」兩位孩子瞬間撲到城之內的身上。

「呵呵！好啦！快去洗手吧！可以吃飯囉！」城之內摸摸可愛的孩子們的頭。

「爹地也會一起跟我們吃嗎？」奇莎拉抬頭問自己的母親。

「當然了，爸爸也會跟我們一起吃飯的。」城之內正要去叫自己的丈夫。

琉希和奇莎拉乖乖的先去餐廳等待自己的父母親，兩個孩子高興的跑去餐廳的樣子讓城之內會心一笑，他們家的孩子就是那樣的可愛，總是會乖乖的做自己的事情，當然城之內和海馬也特別的疼愛他們兩個孩子，身為阿姨的靜香和身為叔叔的圭平特別疼愛他們兩個孩子，城之內的母親也總是會把那兩個孩子照顧的很好，這些城之內都不需要去煩惱和擔心，怎麼說孩子們都是他們最大的寶物，能夠看見那兩個孩子過的很好他們就放心許多了。

「瀨人，吃飯了。」城之內來到書房叫自己的丈夫。

「嗯！」海馬馬上把所有的事情都處理完成。

「奇莎拉希望你可以出現在餐廳喔！」城之內告訴海馬。

「那孩子…」海馬泛起微笑。

城之內知道女兒的出生讓海馬非常的高興，因為女兒外表的樣子很像城之內，但是藍色的眼睛卻和海馬很像，很像自己的妻子的女兒海馬當然會愛不釋手的，琉希則是城之內的寶貝兒子，兩人都很寶貝自己的小孩，只要看見他們開心的樣子海馬和城之內就會放心許多，不管怎麼說這兩個孩子都是他們的心肝寶貝，要是出事情的話他們一定會很擔心的，琉希和奇莎拉都會小心自己不要出事，他們真的很喜歡自己的母親，更喜歡和武藤家的孩子們一起玩耍，只是海馬每次見到亞圖姆的時候都會非常的不高興，前世的因緣和現世的宿敵讓海馬整個人就是不爽。

「爹地果然出現在餐廳，媽咪說的沒錯。」奇莎拉很高興海馬出現在餐廳當中。

「奇莎拉的要求爹地怎麼會不聽呢！」海馬抱起自己最疼愛的女兒。

「媽媽，我好餓喔！」琉希看見妹妹去和父親撒嬌，馬上轉頭對母親撒嬌。

「我知道，琉希餓了，媽媽現在把東西端出來。」城之內馬上把今天的晚餐給端出來。

「奇莎拉最喜歡爹地了，爹地最好了。」奇莎拉高興的表情一覽無遺。

「媽媽？」琉希發現到母親聽見妹妹說的話有些僵硬的一下。

「沒事。」城之內微笑的把飯菜給端出來。

「克也…」海馬聽見兒子的話看了一下妻子。

海馬知道城之內多少有心結在，因為自己的前世多少有喜歡上奇莎拉這位女孩子，儘管瑟特的妻子是城之內的前世奈芙蒂斯，但是城之內多多少少還是有忌諱，城之內知道自己和海馬是那種無可脫逃的孽緣，可是內心當中還是那樣的喜歡海馬，城之內沒有去抱怨任何的事情，就算非常的在意一件事情還是不會去太計較，當然海馬也很清楚這樣的狀況，他並不是不清楚城之內心中的疙瘩，只是自己真的不知道要用什麼樣的方法去消除城之內心中的疙瘩，女兒奇莎拉總有一天還是會嫁人的，只是天真的話語讓城之內想起不應該想起的事情，海馬知道自己應該要好好的安撫一下自己最愛的妻子，以免自己的妻子亂想，海馬根本不管自己的前世到底是怎樣去對待奈芙蒂斯的，現在海馬想要的就是好好的照顧他最喜歡的妻子，不要讓自己的妻子傷心才是最重要的事情，海馬可是捨不得城之內哭泣的。

「吃飯吧！」城之內告訴他們三人。

「靜香姨姨和外婆出去了，圭平叔叔去約會了，好無聊喔！」琉希不喜歡太安靜的餐桌。

「呵呵！他們等下就會回來的，琉希乖乖的先吃飯。」城之內安撫自己的兒子。

「琉希，快點吃飯。」海馬不悅的看著自己的兒子。

「爸爸討厭鬼。」琉希不喜歡海馬這樣的語氣。

「好了，你們就不要吵了。」城之內有些疲累的說。

「媽咪，人家要吃那個。」奇莎拉要母親挾菜給她。

「好。」城之內把菜挾給女兒。

晚餐過後兩個孩子乖乖的待在父母親的身邊，海馬把所有的事情都處理完成，當然會安安靜靜的陪伴在妻子的身邊，城之內不想要做什麼，只想要安靜的看電視，海馬總是會趁此時間好好的陪著妻子看電視，城之內輕輕的靠在海馬的身上，城之內知道今天晚餐是自己想太多了，女兒的話根本不需要去在意那麼多，當女兒找到心上人後父親就不是很重要，這是很基本的道理，只是自己一直以來都沒有去想那麼多，奇莎拉的樣子真的很像是青眼白龍的宿主，只是城之內沒有多想什麼。

「克也，不要去想太多了。」海馬在城之內的耳邊輕輕的說。

「嗯！沒事的，瀨人。」城之內知道海馬是關心他。

「琉希和奇莎拉是我們的寶貝，是你辛辛苦苦生下來的寶貝。」海馬知道城之內生孩子的辛苦。

「是你說想要孩子的，但是我很高興能夠擁有他們。」城之內並不會不喜歡自己的孩子。

「爹地、媽咪～」奇莎拉開始撒嬌。

「奇莎拉，怎麼了？」城之內把女兒抱起來。

「最喜歡媽咪了。」奇莎拉找到好位子開始睡覺。

「這傢伙…」城之內無奈的嘆氣。

「啊！妹妹把最好的位子給搶走了。」琉希嘟著嘴說。

「過來吧！琉希。」海馬把兒子抱在懷裡。

「爸爸最好了。」琉希難得會對父親撒嬌。

「琉希，今天上課學到什麼東西了？」海馬總是會趁這時候問自己的兒子。

「有…」琉希總是會把一天的事情給說完。

城之內輕輕的拍著女兒的背部，女兒天真的睡臉讓城之內感到高興，怎麼說女兒都是自己最疼愛的孩子，就像是自己的兒子一樣，雖然兩個孩子差不了多少，但是兩個孩子愛撒嬌的個性到現在都沒有變，總是會在一家人相處的時間來好好的和自己的父母親撒嬌，海馬也早已經習慣自己的兒女這樣做了，這是他們一家人相處的時間，海馬是不會錯過這個時間的，除非公司當中有很緊急的事情才有可能，自從有了這兩個孩子海馬總是會刻意的在下班時間乖乖的回家，不想要讓家中的人擔心海馬才會這樣做。

「瀨人，自從有了孩子後，我發現你變了很多。」城之內靠在海馬的肩膀上說。

「怎麼說呢？我不覺得我有變。」海馬對這件事情一點感覺也沒有。

「你不會加班了，就算要加班也會打電話回來說一下。」城之內握緊海馬的手。

「因為我知道你會擔心。」海馬輕輕捧著城之內的臉吻下去。

海馬刻意加深這個吻，因為他看見城之內陶醉的樣子，海馬很喜歡城之內陶醉的表情，每次做愛的時候都會看見城之內那樣的表情，那是海馬最喜歡的表情之一，海馬從不會因為城之內的任何事情而討厭城之內，海馬可是很疼愛城之內這個人，只要城之內高興他就比什麼事情都還要高興，海馬比誰都還要高興自己擁有城之內這個人，城之內的以前是那樣的美好，只要看見城之內高興的樣子海馬就會非常的高興，海馬很清楚城之內的個性，只要城之內在自己的身邊就好，海馬不想要失去城之內，當然這些事情城之內都很清楚，也會盡量待在海馬的身邊。

「瀨人，不要了。」城之內有些想要推開海馬。

「不行喔！」海馬已經開始在脫城之內的衣服。

「哪有這樣的。」城之內真的受不了自己的丈夫。

「呵呵！孩子們都已經回到房間去睡覺。」海馬怎麼可能會在孩子們的面前做出這樣的事情。

「你…故意！」城之內已經承受不住海馬的攻勢。

「你真美，克也。」海馬賞心悅目的說。

海馬順利的把城之內給吃抹乾淨，城之內看見這樣的情況真的不知道要怎樣說，嫁給海馬多年總是會被自己心愛的丈夫可吃的一乾二淨的，可是自己多少還是心甘情願的讓自己的丈夫給吃了，說不愛海馬根本就是假的，那種深刻的愛戀早已經刻劃在他們的心中，要不去愛對方幾乎是不可能的事情，那雙手總是在自己最脆弱的時候擁抱自己，城之內很感謝海馬這樣對待他，愛情在他們的身邊已經茁壯起來，海馬很高興自己可以擁有城之內，有的時候海馬會懷疑這隻笨犬到底是怎樣吸引他的，可是愛上城之內的心情卻是那樣說不出話來，想要牽著他的手走一輩子的路程，刻意讓城之內套上屬於自己證明的戒指，就是希望城之內可以和自己一起走下去，攜手走下去。

「放心，我會和你一起走下去的。」城之內知道海馬的疑惑。

「謝謝你，克也。」海馬很高興城之內已經解開他想要的答案。

「既然愛上你了，我就會陪你走一輩子的。」城之內知道自己其實離不開海馬的。

「我也是，克也。」海馬微笑的看著城之內。

其實城之內很清楚海馬的疑惑，他們之間的確是沒有什麼承諾，海馬覺得承諾是很不確切的事情，很多事情不需要做出承諾的，海馬很有把握自己可以帶給城之內很好的生活，只是有的時候多少會不安徬徨，當然這件事情看在城之內的眼中只是覺得好笑，但是城之內會說出口安慰海馬，要海馬好好的安心下來，就是希望海馬可以不要去想太多，畢竟他們有一生的時間可以好好的相守在一起，不管來生還是前世或是現在都會在一起的，只要抓緊對方的手就可以一起繼續下去的，城之內多少還是會相信這件事情的，他既然願意和海馬一起走下去，他們就會一起走下去的。

海馬的一切已經是城之內的生活重心，自從有了孩子之後他們之間的感情交流就變多了，有了孩子讓城之內非常的高興，看見海馬總是因為自己的事情而忙碌，城之內多少覺得自己有些對不起海馬，可是海馬卻不在意那些事情，有了孩子之後城之內就乖乖的待在自己的身邊，然後兩人總是相依偎在一起，城之內還是在海馬集團裡面工作，是首席的遊戲設計師，當然身為海馬的戀人、妻子根本不會有人敢挖角城之內這個人，亞圖姆出色的能力幫了海馬很多忙，遊戲也是海馬集團的首席遊戲設計師，儘管海馬多少還是會跟亞圖姆較勁，但是遊戲和城之內早已經不想要去在意這件事情了，光看他們兩人較勁就覺得很好玩。

「一輩子的約定和一輩子的承諾，你會相信嗎？克也。」海馬突然說出這句話。

「我會相信的，因為那是你說的話，瀨人。」城之內相信海馬所說的每一句話。

「那我和你約定，我會一輩子愛著你的，我和你承諾，我會牽著你的手走下去的。」海馬說出自己很少會說出的承諾。

「我知道，我相信你，從很久以前就相信你會這樣做，牽著我的手走下去。」城之內輕輕的吻著海馬的臉頰。

海馬因為城之內的話泛起微笑，不知道從什麼時候起他們之間不再用吵架來溝通，就算城之內很生氣也不再用吵架來當作他們之間的溝通方式，他們現在可以用平常心好好的說話，偶爾海馬還是會用商人的方法套城之內的話，讓城之內自己跳進自己設下的陷阱當中，不過這是他們之間的情趣，兩人總是會用一套方式好好的相處下去，他們是要度過一輩子的人，生活上面總是該有些情趣存在才可以，他們的愛情不需要承諾，就算要的話也是最真實的承諾，這個承諾他們會維持一輩子的，海馬不會放開城之內的手的。End


	9. 朝日之時（海城）

海馬是工作效率很高的人，每天的一分一秒都不會浪費，也就是這個原因創造出海馬集團這個王國，只是海馬自從和城之內交往後就發現到城之內對於時間的概念也幾乎和自己一模一樣，不過海馬知道那是因為城之內家裡的關係，城之內在假日當中一定會排滿很多的工作，平常的時間也是這樣排滿工作，只為了好好的生存下去，自從和海馬在一起後城之內的生活就大大改變，海馬改善了城之內的生活，兩人之間的交集也變多了，城之內對於海馬多少還是有些感謝的成份存在。

兩人之間的情感不是那樣容易就可以分開的，海馬會用自己的方式在疼愛城之內，雖然有時候兩人會有吵架的情形出現，但是那些事情卻是海馬對城之內愛的表現，海馬對於城之內這位情人並沒有說很討厭，海馬知道自己是在不知不覺當中喜歡上城之內的，那種感覺海馬到現在都還記得，就是因為到現在都還記得的關係，所以他們之間的愛戀到現在都不會淡下去，愛情對他們來說並不是很重要，可是卻在他們的生活當中佔了很大的比例，或許也就是因為這樣兩人才會用平常心去對面他們之間的感情。

「海馬瀨人，你到底什麼時候要吃飯？」城之內不太高興的看著海馬。

「我就快弄好了。」海馬繼續盯著電腦做事情。

「你從剛剛就一直說你快弄好了，如果你不停下來的話，我就自己去吃飯。」城之內火大的告訴海馬。

「…」海馬沒有繼續說話。

城之內不想要理會海馬就去吃飯，城之內氣沖沖的就自己去吃飯，海馬看見這樣的情形只是繼續做自己的事情不去理會城之內在鬧脾氣的事情，海馬知道這樣的動作一定會氣死城之內，只是最近真的必須要趕工，這樣才可以抽出一點假日陪伴在城之內的身邊，海馬對於城之內現在鬧脾氣的情況沒有多說什麼，只是繼續做自己的事情，城之內氣沖沖的樣子讓海馬多少有些心疼，畢竟自己這樣做會讓城之內氣壞身體的，可是這次的事情卻又不能不趕快完成才可以，海馬不太敢把這次的事情交給自己的屬下去做，海馬知道今天回家又要好好的安撫城之內這位妻子，不然城之內又會離家出走不理會自己。

『看樣子笨犬真的生氣了，回家又要好好的安撫他才可以。』海馬看見這樣的情形開始頭痛。

城之內很不高興海馬最近的態度，但是城之內也很清楚海馬這樣做有他的理由，只是城之內不希望海馬因為工作的關係而忽略自己的身體，每次看見海馬因為工作的關係而忽略自己的身體就不是很高興，那樣子的海馬總是會令城之內感到心疼，不管怎麼說他們兩人好歹都是戀人的關係，多少都會去關心對方的一切，城之內很討厭看見自己的關心被海馬給糟蹋，所以這次對於海馬的態度就是非常的不爽，生氣當中的城之內很想要找個地方好好的發洩一下，可惜現在就是沒有地方可以讓他發洩，不然的話一定會有很多人遭殃的。

『海馬瀨人，你這個死海底生物，我下次絕對不要理你了。』城之內在內心當中發誓。

圭平看見城之內生氣的樣子就知道自己的哥哥大概是幹了什麼樣的好事，看樣子最近真的不能去惹火城之內，要不然最疼他的城之內會生氣的，圭平最不喜歡城之內生氣的樣子，那樣的城之內真的可以說是非常的恐怖，尤其是那件事情又牽扯到自己的哥哥的時候，城之內發火起來可以說是非常恐怖的，這下子圭平也不好說些什麼，只好乖乖的等他們兩人和好，不過圭平也知道自己哥哥的心思，就是希望可以快點處理好事情，然後多些假日可以陪伴在自己最愛的人的身邊，只是圭平覺得海馬想要這樣做也不要惹火城之內嘛！他也會難受的。

海馬晚上回到家的時候發現到自己最愛的人完全都不跟自己說話，城之內就像是打定主意一般的不想要去和海馬說話，兩人之間完全都沒有交集產生，圭平看見這樣的情形大概就知道城之內是打定主意要和自己的哥哥冷戰到底，海馬見到這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼才好，海馬比任何人都知道城之內是那種很關心對方的人，沒想到自己會因為這樣一點小事情就和城之內冷戰，看見城之內不想要理會自己的樣子海馬也不好多說什麼，海馬有種感覺是這次的冷戰一定會比以往的還要激烈，尤其是城之內一語不說的樣子是最令人恐怖的存在，城之內發脾氣的樣子絕對不會惹到家裡的其他人，只會針對海馬一個人而已。

『唉！又來了，哥哥到底又做了什麼事情惹火克也哥哥了？』圭平在心裡嘆氣。

圭平知道他們兩人吵架總是那種旁人看起來一點也不相干的小事情，海馬也很清楚他們兩人總是會為了一些小事情而吵架，有時候海馬會覺得那是城之內擔心太多，有時候海馬覺得那些小事情可以不用麻煩自己，只是到最後海馬都會覺得很窩心，畢竟那是城之內關心他的方式，現在最終的選擇就是海馬要好好的安撫城之內才可以，要不然的話可能又是看的見吃不到的情況，正在火大當中的城之內可是會拒絕海馬的求歡，海馬可不希望自己的求歡被城之內拒絕，對海馬來說房事可是增進感情最好的方法之一。

「笨犬，你到底在氣什麼？」海馬明知故問。

「我哪有在氣什麼。」城之內不想要回答海馬的問題。

「是嗎？我親愛的克也。」海馬故意在城之內的耳邊輕輕的吹了一口氣。

「當然了！！」敏感的城之內馬上感到不對勁。

海馬知道城之內敏感的地步所以刻意這樣做，城之內禁不起海馬的挑逗感到很不舒服，海馬趁機繼續下去就是希望可以得到自己想要的東西，城之內和海馬交往這麼多年怎麼會不知道海馬到底想要做什麼，海馬可是商人自然會運用商人的本色處理城之內的問題，城之內覺得自己每次都被海馬給利用，海馬總是會拿他在商場上的一切來對付自己，有時候城之內總是會感到很火大，怎麼說自己並不是海馬的敵對的公司，為什麼一定要拿那套應用在自己的身上，這點是城之內最氣的地方。

「不要老是用商場上的招數對付我，我又不是你的對手。」城之內不太高興的說出這句話。

「也是啦！不過我就是喜歡這樣做。」海馬把城之內壓在自己的身下。

「海馬瀨人，你這個死海底生物！！」城之內火大的看著海馬。

「笨犬，乖一點。」海馬輕輕的親吻城之內。

城之內在海馬的安撫之下馬上的安靜下來，城之內比任何人都還要了解自己的另外一半，其實城之內知道今天中午的事情海馬並不是故意的，最近有很多事情海馬必須要儘快做完，就是希望可以抽出一些時間好好的陪伴自己，當然這些事情城之內都很了解，只是城之內不希望海馬總是因為工作的關係而忙壞身子，每次看見海馬忙碌的樣子就會讓城之內感到很心痛，城之內希望海馬不要忙壞身子，不需要抽出太多的時間陪他，只要海馬可以好好的休息就可以，這是城之內最小的願望，畢竟海馬對城之內來說是最重要的人，就是因為非常重要所以不希望海馬受到任何的傷害。

「瀨人，我不要你抽出時間陪我，我只要你好好的對待你的身體就可以。」城之內告訴海馬這件事情。

「克也，對不起，讓你擔心了。」海馬乖乖的道歉。

「答應我這件事，可以嗎？」城之內幾乎可以說是用祈求的語氣說話。

「我知道了，我答應你。」海馬聽見城之內的口氣心軟答應下來。

其實海馬也清楚城之內執著的問題點在哪裡，怎麼說都已經是交往這麼的情人，海馬知道城之內是非常的關心他，對於自己這樣總是會做出傷害自己的行為，城之內很難會原諒海馬這個人，以前是海馬刻意矯正城之內的壞習慣，現在換成城之內在矯正海馬的壞習慣，兩人之間的一切就是那樣的簡單，海馬知道城之內這樣做的原因，知道城之內為什麼會那樣生氣的原因，很多時候海馬很高興城之內是那樣的關心自己，這樣甜蜜的關心是否對自己來說是最重要的，只有當事人才會清楚這件事情，這樣的感覺真的只有當事人才可以體會到的。

城之內很高興可以聽見海馬的允諾，對於海馬這個人城之內是沒有挑剔的，海馬是那樣的完美，帥氣的樣子可以吸引很多的女生，多金的樣子可以吸引很多的人，這樣種種美好的一切就只有一個人擁有，偶爾很多想要和海馬聯姻的家族看見這樣的情形都會用言語傷害城之內，城之內聽見那些言語後只是默默的在心裡面打分數，城之內對那些言語一點感覺也沒有，感情是兩個人之間的事情，沒有人有權力可以管他們之間的感情，更是不可能操縱他們的感情，海馬也不是那種任意認人宰割的傢伙，所以對待那些人只是用自己的手段把他們剷除，這些城之內都很清楚。

隔天城之內一如以往的把所有人的早餐給用好，然後來到房間門口準備去把床上的傢伙給叫醒，海馬聽見城之內的腳步聲就感到安心，每天早上就是期待自己最心愛的人把自己叫醒的時候，那時候的海馬總是會心花朵朵開，當然這些事情城之內並不知道，城之內只是單純的覺得每天早上自己去叫醒海馬的時候，海馬的心情就會特別的好，看見海馬一整天心情好的樣子城之內自然就不會破壞海馬的好心情，畢竟誰都知道海馬集團可是看當天總裁的心情做事情的，只要總裁的心情很好的話，說不定有可能會提早下班，或是總裁不會出現為難任何人的情況產生，這可是要多多感謝總裁夫人才行，有總裁夫人在的時候總裁的心情才會那樣好，這是海馬集團所有員工的認知，當然圭平聽見後也覺得這件事情本來就是這樣。

「把早餐吃完吧！今天還有很多事情要做。」城之內對於那些工作只有無奈的份。

「我知道，不要去太擔心了。」海馬會要求城之內不要去擔心那些事情。

『一大早的就要看他們兩人放閃光，我應該去交女朋友了才對。』圭平看見這樣的情形想。

『唉～靜香姊姊和阿姨去度假去，放我一個人在這裡看哥哥他們閃光，早知道當初就應該要答應她們的，這樣我就不用在這裡看他們放閃光。』圭平很後悔當初沒有答應要去旅行這件事情。

海馬和城之內每次發送的粉紅光波可是會要人命的，圭平總是處在這種環境之下，可是圭平很高興自己的哥哥找到一位這樣好的戀人，怎麼說自己的哥哥可是圭平最重視的人，現在又多了一位很重視的人，圭平當然很高興城之內成為他們家的一份子，多了城之內這個家就好像是多了許多生氣一般，不再是那樣冷冷清清的感覺，而且現在每天晚上都可以見到自己的哥哥，這可都是要歸功城之內才可以，圭平當然很高興城之內可以進入他們家當中，加上靜香和城之內的母親都是那樣好的人，圭平怎麼會不高興。

「來，這是圭平的便當。」城之內把便當交給圭平。

「那我去上課了，哥哥、克也哥哥再見！」圭平拿好便當後搭車去上學。

「路上小心。」城之內微笑的送圭平去上課。

「你的便當，我今天要去學校，要記得吃飯。」城之內告訴海馬。

「我會的。」海馬簡短的說。

「不要忙壞身子了，這樣我會擔心的。」城之內親吻海馬。

海馬點頭表示了解城之內說的話，海馬會和城之內一起搭車到城之內的學校當中，城之內拿好自己的便當下車進入學校，海馬看見這樣的情形只是微笑，城之內只要在學校沒有課的時候會陪伴自己吃午餐，怎麼說城之內在學校可是一名好學生，海馬可不想要破壞城之內在學校就讀的情況，畢竟難得城之內會想要開始學習課業上的事情，不然以往城之內的個性是不會去做那些事情的，海馬當然也清楚這是因為城之內希望可以和自己，也就是海馬瀨人這個人平起平坐的關係，一切出色的自己的伴侶可不能是文盲，這點海馬就多少有些心疼城之內，同時內心也多少感到高興，這就是屬於他們兩人的相處方式，誰也學不會的相處方式。End


	10. 暮日之時（暗表）

亞圖姆是個很愛看夕陽的人，從以前待在遊戲的體內的時候就很喜歡看，現在擁有自己的肉體之後也很喜歡看，亞圖姆從冥府之神那裡拿回自己的肉體，和自己最愛的人一起度過每個歡樂的時光，亞圖姆覺得可以和遊戲在一起真的很好，怎麼說遊戲都是那樣溫柔的人，總是會溫柔的對待亞圖姆以及身邊所認識的人，溫柔如水的遊戲以前可是沒有朋友的，後來拿到千年積木後總是努力的想要拼起來，自己的出現讓遊戲多了許多的朋友，看見遊戲開心的樣子不禁讓亞圖姆想要守護遊戲。

最終亞圖姆也沒有回去死者的國度，反而是跟冥府之神祈求拿回自己的肉體，亞圖姆怎麼樣都想要和自己最愛的人在一起，因此刻意去請求這件事情，當然冥府之神對於這件事情沒有什麼意見，願意把亞圖姆的肉體還給亞圖姆，遊戲很高興亞圖姆回到自己的身邊，那樣的開心是誰都想像不了的，和亞圖姆在一起的感覺是遊戲最喜歡的感覺，亞圖姆會用自己的方式好好的守護遊戲，兩人之間的感情極速的加溫，雖然說兩人總是很受到歡迎，遊戲溫柔如水亞圖姆則是帥氣不已，只是他們的眼中只有對方的存在。

「夥伴，今天的午餐去餐廳吃吧！」亞圖姆看見遊戲正在埋頭解決剛剛上課的問題。

「嗯！好呀！另一個我。」遊戲回答亞圖姆的話。

亞圖姆看見遊戲的樣子只是笑笑的，遊戲不管做什麼事情都很認真，亞圖姆喜歡這樣的遊戲，很久以前就很喜歡遊戲這個宿主，只要待在遊戲的身邊亞圖姆就會覺得很安心，一直以來都有這樣的感覺，因此不管發生什麼事情亞圖姆都會保護好遊戲的，不會讓遊戲受到任何的傷害，而遊戲也很依賴亞圖姆，兩人之間的默契可真的是比所有人都還要好，亞圖姆也漸漸習慣現世的生活，有了遊戲的陪伴什麼事情亞圖姆都可以適應過來。

「有特別想要吃些什麼嗎？夥伴。」亞圖姆關心的問遊戲。

「嗯…跟平常一樣就好了。」遊戲似乎沒有什麼想要吃的。

「今天好像有漢堡特餐，就吃那個吧！」亞圖姆知道遊戲喜歡吃的食物。

「好啊！」遊戲笑起來的樣子可以迷倒許多的人。

亞圖姆看見遊戲的笑容只是寵溺的摸摸遊戲的頭，亞圖姆喜歡看遊戲的笑臉，遊戲可愛的樣子真的是讓人想要把他抱在懷裡好好的疼愛一番，不管怎麼說遊戲都是亞圖姆最重要的人，會保護好遊戲並不是什麼稀奇的事情，而且遊戲總是會迷糊到不行，亞圖姆當然會好好的保護這個可愛的戀人，誰叫亞圖姆幾乎可以說是有很多的競爭者，那些傢伙總是會刻意的接近遊戲，想要從亞圖姆的手中奪取遊戲，很可惜的亞圖姆都不會讓他們那些傢伙得逞，會讓那些傢伙好好的受到教訓，騷擾遊戲的罪可是很重的。

「好好吃喔～」遊戲開心的把今天的午餐都吃完。

「你喜歡吃就好。」亞圖姆看見遊戲開心的樣子就覺得非常的值得。

自從他們升上大學之後就有很多事情要忙，海馬那裡也正在和亞圖姆交涉說要讓他們兩人成為開發遊戲的設計者，亞圖姆對於這件事情總是會稍微的慎重考慮一下，很多事情不是自己想像的那樣簡單，還有一部分就是亞圖姆不希望遊戲會很累，在海馬手下工作可是很少能夠有休假的，亞圖姆總是會跟海馬交涉給遊戲最好的福利，當然城之內對於這件事情並不打算說話，畢竟他已經被海馬給拐回家當老婆了，很多事情城之內已經不算可以幫上忙，就因為是這樣亞圖姆才會決定和海馬好好的商量、商量，總比到時候要去工作的時候弄的人仰馬翻來的好。

「夥伴，海馬那傢伙說，我們要不要去他的集團底下工作？」亞圖姆優雅的喝了一杯咖啡說。

「嗯？」遊戲的小臉上冒出問號。

「海馬那傢伙最近有來找我，說問我們要不要進入海馬集團成為遊戲開發者。」亞圖姆幫遊戲擦嘴巴。

「好啊！」遊戲沒有什麼意見。

「真是的，老是一下子就決定好。」亞圖姆聽見這話無奈的說。

「因為這樣我們可以幫忙城之內嘛！」遊戲很高興可以和城之內一起工作。

「也是，看樣子是不需要太過擔心。」亞圖姆對於這件事情馬上放心下來。

「另一個我一定也跟海馬交涉完成了，不然你就不會問我。」遊戲可是了解亞圖姆的。

「呵呵！」亞圖姆很高興遊戲是這樣的了解他。

「嘿嘿！」遊戲害羞的笑了笑。

「快點吃完吧！今天下午難得沒課可以出去走走。」亞圖姆喜歡牽著遊戲的手一起出去走走。

「好！」遊戲當然很開心可以和亞圖姆一起出去。

對於亞圖姆來說遊戲是很重要的寶貝，就是因為很重要的關係亞圖姆才會那樣的寶貝遊戲，當然在他們就讀的大學當中有很多人喜歡他們兩人，但是看見亞圖姆和遊戲感情很好的樣子幾乎都不會去打擾他們兩人，在國外念大學的他們是用自己辛苦打工賺來的金錢來繳學費，雖然遊戲的家裡多少還是會幫忙出點錢，可是遊戲卻並不想要跟他們拿錢，才會造成他們兩人在海馬集團幫忙的關係，海馬不介意他們兩人在自己的手下工作，只是現在他們的身分不是正式員工，是工讀生，海馬才會希望他們兩人成為自己的正式員工。

「海馬那傢伙說只要我們同意後，他就會直接把我們調為正式員工。」亞圖姆一邊散步一邊說。

「嗯！畢竟正式員工的福利比較好。」遊戲對於這件事情很清楚。

「放心吧！爺爺和媽媽他們不會很擔心的，他們都知道我們過的很好。」亞圖姆知道在遠方的親人不會很擔心他們。

「找時間一起回去日本吧！這樣的話就可以回去看爺爺他們了。」遊戲很想自己的家人。

「當然好囉！」亞圖姆很樂意陪遊戲回去的。

「亞圖姆，你最好了。」遊戲開心的說。

亞圖姆當天晚上就把這件事情和海馬說，海馬很高興遊戲和亞圖姆很快就答應下來，亞圖姆看著窗外的夕陽想起很多的事情，在死者國度的大家該轉生的人都已經轉生了，以前相愛的人現在也繼續在一起，每個人都恢復自己應該有的生活，亞圖姆也回到自己最愛的人的身邊，和遊戲一起度過他們應該要有的生活，兩人之間的相處方式是那樣的甜蜜，亞圖姆會用很多時間來告訴遊戲自己是有多麼的愛他，遊戲也會用行動的方式來表達自己對亞圖姆的愛，只是很多時候遊戲都會比較害羞和被動，亞圖姆卻不會很介意，怎麼說遊戲都是他最喜歡的人。

亞圖姆從寄宿在遊戲的身體裡面後就一直覺得不管用什麼方式都要好好的保護遊戲，溫柔如水的遊戲總是很容易受到大家的欺負，亞圖姆現在是不會讓大家欺負遊戲的，遊戲對他來說是很重要的人，比自己的性命還要重要，遊戲總是會默默的帶給大家溫暖，希望大家可以好好的生活下去，這樣的溫柔不是所有人都可以擁有的，遊戲身邊的朋友都是受到遊戲身上的氣質才會被吸引過來的，亞圖姆能夠做的就是好好的保護自己最心愛的夥伴，不讓遊戲受到任何的傷害，希望可以牽著遊戲的手這樣繼續走下去。

簽訂好條約後亞圖姆和遊戲就正式在海馬集團裡面上班，畢竟大家都還是大學生的關係，所以海馬不會刻意的去為難亞圖姆和遊戲，海馬很清楚他們兩人可以帶給公司有多少的利益，當然更是清楚自己的枕邊人有多少的潛力，只是海馬不會給予自己枕邊人有太好的評價，他不會讓城之內有滿足的機會，海馬想要看看城之內發展的極限到底在哪裡，因此很多事情都不會給予太好的評價，亞圖姆和遊戲當然知道他們兩人的問題，不過他們也不會去管那麼多，海馬對於自己的宿敵也很少有稱讚的動作出來，較勁的意味反而會比較高，這才是他們的正常生活。

「今天輪到另一我弄飯了，我很期待耶～」遊戲很喜歡吃亞圖姆弄的東西。

「我就知道。」亞圖姆對於這件事情多少有些無奈。

「嘻嘻！」遊戲高興的看著亞圖姆。

「呵！」亞圖姆乖乖的進入廚房去弄今天的晚餐。

自從他們住在一起後很多事情他們兩人是平攤的，煮飯洗衣他們樣樣都會去用，亞圖姆和遊戲知道很多事情他們都會自己去分擔，就算現在他們同居也是一樣，升上大學後他們就不想要依賴任何人，很多事情他們都是慢慢去摸索學會的，只是亞圖姆比較常照顧遊戲，遊戲的個性上面多少還是會有迷糊的狀態出現，亞圖姆會很容易擔心遊戲這樣的情形出現，不過現在的遊戲在亞圖姆的照顧下很多事情都已經不會迷糊，已經是恢復的很好的情形出現，至少亞圖姆不需要擔心太多就是了。

亞圖姆照顧遊戲的事情大家幾乎都很清楚，畢竟遊戲就是那種會迷糊的小孩子，遊戲的母親很開心亞圖姆這樣的照顧遊戲，至少做母親的她是不需要去擔心太多，看見兩人相處的樣子是那樣的開心，遊戲的家人都很替遊戲感到高興，怎麼說遊戲都是大家的寶貝，有一個這樣疼愛他們寶貝的人出現他們怎麼會不高興呢！遊戲是那樣的喜歡亞圖姆，因此作為家人的他們很支持他們在一起，就是希望遊戲可以高高興興的生活下去，不需要去計較太多的事情，那樣的話他們就真的會很高興的，而且遊戲的朋友也非常的支持他們兩人在一起，這些事情他們都不需要去擔心。

「果然還是另一個我弄的東西好吃～」遊戲非常的開心可以吃到亞圖姆親手弄的晚餐。

「呵呵！你喜歡就好。」亞圖姆看見遊戲開心的樣子發現到自己剛剛的辛苦也就值得了。

「另一個我不管做什麼都很出色呢！」遊戲衷心的稱讚亞圖姆。

「夥伴也是，夥伴弄的東西也很好吃。」亞圖姆也很喜歡吃遊戲弄的餐點。

「嘿嘿！」遊戲很高興自己可以得到稱讚。

「我很喜歡吃夥伴你弄的蛋糕喔！」亞圖姆對於遊戲的手藝真的很喜歡。

亞圖姆畢竟是從古埃及來的人，很多事情不是很瞭解之外，還有就是很多東西亞圖姆都沒有吃過，因此亞圖姆總是會不小心迷上一些小甜點，遊戲知道後就決定開始學那些東西的手藝，每天都會弄給亞圖姆吃，亞圖姆總是會把遊戲的心意給吃完，怎麼說亞圖姆都還是很喜歡吃遊戲弄的甜點，看見亞圖姆吃的很開心的樣子遊戲也會很高興，遊戲也很喜歡看見亞圖姆開心的樣子，因此會盡量讓亞圖姆開心一點，怎麼說亞圖姆都是遊戲最愛的人，兩人之間很少會有誤會之類的事情產生，吵架也是不可能會出現的，所以他們可是朋友心中最佳的模範情侶，有時候城之內多少還是會羨慕他們，亞圖姆對於這件事情倒是沒有說什麼或是表示什麼，只要遊戲開心亞圖姆就比什麼事情都還要高興。

「這是今天的甜點。」遊戲高興的拿出來給亞圖姆吃。

「夥伴今天弄的是蛋糕嗎？看起來很好吃喔！」亞圖姆看見蛋糕的樣子感到很開心。

「嘿嘿！另一個我趕快吃吃看吧！」遊戲等不及讓亞圖姆吃下蛋糕。

「好，別急、別急。」亞圖姆優雅的把蛋糕吃下去。

「好不好吃嘛？」遊戲很想要知道亞圖姆的評價。

「很好吃喔！夥伴。」亞圖姆高興的對遊戲說。

「哇！太好了耶！」遊戲聽到評價後非常的高興。

「呵呵！」亞圖姆看見遊戲高興的樣子只是微笑。

亞圖姆很喜歡吃遊戲做的點心，每天晚上的飯後甜點就是遊戲親手做的點心，每次吃到遊戲弄的點心讓亞圖姆有種幸福的感覺，他們現在過的生活就像是一般的夫妻沒有什麼兩樣，亞圖姆一直覺得遊戲就是自己的賢妻良母，遊戲扮演好妻子的角色，讓亞圖姆真的非常的喜歡遊戲，更喜歡看遊戲在廚房弄東西的背影，那種感覺真的很溫馨，亞圖姆很喜歡這樣溫馨的感覺，每天看見日落之後的夕陽，然後夜晚有個最愛的人在身邊陪伴自己，這種感覺比什麼事情都還要好，亞圖姆很喜歡這樣幸福的感覺，很喜歡和遊戲在一起。End


	11. 水漾柔情（暗表）

武藤遊戲是個很溫柔的人，非常溫柔的人，當然也是非常內向的人，在亞圖姆還沒有出現的時候遊戲是沒有朋友的，亞圖姆出現後遊戲多了許多好朋友，因此遊戲非常的感謝亞圖姆，現在亞圖姆擁有一切待在遊戲的身邊，亞圖姆是會一直保護遊戲的，保護最溫柔的遊戲，他們兩人的感情可說是非常的好，總是形影不離的在一起。

「夥伴，你在做什麼？」亞圖姆抱自己最愛的人。

「另一個我，等一下啦！我正在弄晚餐。」遊戲對於亞圖姆做出的動作有些不適應。

「那我等你用好。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的臉頰。

「嗯！」遊戲臉紅的點頭。

亞圖姆喜歡看遊戲臉紅的樣子，對亞圖姆來說那樣子的遊戲可說是非常的可愛，遊戲可愛的樣子可以迷倒眾人，連高高在上的海馬瀨人都有被迷倒過，海馬就是曾經喜歡過遊戲的關係，所以被亞圖姆視為最大的情敵，就算海馬現在有了城之內還是一樣，亞圖姆還是不放心遊戲和海馬在一起，畢竟遊戲是那樣的搶手，不注意的話就會被人搶走，讓亞圖姆感到很頭痛。

「晚餐好了，另一個我。」遊戲輕輕的拍亞圖姆的背部。

「夥伴。」亞圖姆多少有些嚇到。

「另一個我？」遊戲有些不解。

「沒事，只是遊戲是我專屬的妃子。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

遊戲一瞬間馬上變成臉紅的蝦子，亞圖姆滿意的看著這樣的情形，亞圖姆最喜歡看的就是遊戲臉紅的樣子，遊戲並不知道自己臉紅的樣子很吸引人，誰叫遊戲是這麼可愛的孩子，亞圖姆差點沒吃了遊戲，畢竟現在的遊戲在亞圖姆的眼中是那樣的誘惑，亞圖姆差點把持不住，只能說亞圖姆的定力真好，沒有一下子就撲到遊戲的身上。

「我的王妃真是太可愛了。」亞圖姆笑笑的看著遊戲。

「另一個我…」遊戲聽見這句話非常的害羞。

遊戲知道亞圖姆很喜歡逗弄自己，這是增加他們之間的生活情趣，亞圖姆真的很疼愛遊戲，亞圖姆早已經把遊戲疼入心坎裡，而且是非常的疼愛的那一種，所有人都知道亞圖姆是那樣的疼愛遊戲，遊戲和亞圖姆的感情非常的好，可是讓所有人都羨慕不已，兩人也非常的受到女性歡迎，儘管他們兩人的外表很相似，可是氣質就完全的不一樣，很多不認識他們的人都是這樣分辨他們的，才不會完全搞錯他們兩人，認識他們的人就不會犯下這樣的錯誤。

「亞圖姆，海馬要我問你，那時候請你開發的東西，你開發完成了嗎？」城之內擋在亞圖姆的面前問。

「快弄好了，跟那個傢伙說不用擔心。」亞圖姆只是這樣告訴城之內。

『賽特那傢伙又不信任我了，真是令人火大。』亞圖姆不喜歡這樣的感覺。

亞圖姆把自己關在實驗室當中把所有的事情處理好，亞圖姆很習慣把所有的事情都處理好，然後空出一些時間陪伴自己的愛人，亞圖姆總是會空出許多閒暇的時間來陪伴遊戲，亞圖姆不是那種會把工作當作是自己人生最必要的東西，情願把時間空出來陪伴遊戲都不會拿去工作，和海馬是不一樣類型的人，有時候城之內會很羨慕遊戲有那麼好總是會陪伴他的情人，不像是海馬就是工作狂一位。

「另一個我最近時間真多。」遊戲靠在亞圖姆的懷裡說。

「最近我想空出多點時間陪你。」亞圖姆笑笑的說。

「另一個我最好了，謝謝你。」遊戲感到很高興、很貼心。

「呵呵！這是我應該做的。」亞圖姆才不會像海馬那樣。

遊戲聽見這句話只是微笑，亞圖姆的好可是讓身邊的人羨慕不已，往往看見這樣的情形大家都希望自己的伴侶可以跟亞圖姆一樣，可以空出許多時間陪伴自己的情人以及可以體貼自己最愛的人，這就是為什麼有時候城之內希望海馬是這樣的人，不過城之內希望海馬是這樣的人，不過城之內也不奢望海馬會改變，要是改變的話就不是海馬了，城之內自然也清楚。

「另一個我，怎麼了？」遊戲不解的看著亞圖姆。

「夥伴，願意給我嗎？」亞圖姆難得有勇氣問出這句話。

「是另一個我的話，我願意。」遊戲臉紅的點頭答應。

「夥伴…」亞圖姆覺得不可思議。

亞圖姆很輕的把遊戲放在床上，開始慢慢的脫遊戲的衣服，遊戲自然也幫亞圖姆脫衣服，亞圖姆慢慢的引導遊戲，漸漸的情慾染上遊戲的臉上，亞圖姆故意在遊戲的身上留下記號，屬於自己的記號，兩人就這樣開始翻雲覆雨起來，亞圖姆會盡量不弄傷遊戲的，怎麼說亞圖姆都不捨遊戲受到任何的傷害，遊戲可是亞圖姆的寶貝，是很親密的寶貝愛人。

『夥伴的一切我都不捨傷害，只希望夥伴可以永遠的在我身邊。』亞圖姆在內心當中想。

「另一個我…」遊戲夢囈。

「傻瓜。」亞圖姆摸摸遊戲的頭。

亞圖姆知道是遊戲的笑容拯救了自己，遊戲的笑容才會讓亞圖姆那樣的珍視和寶貝，亞圖姆發誓過只要遊戲開心他就會很高興，如此的幸福生活讓亞圖姆非常的珍惜，只要自己最愛的人會盪漾出幸福的笑容，亞圖姆的臉上也會展開幸福的笑容，這一切是他們如此的重視，讓一位三千年前的法老王如此珍惜的一切只有那位溫柔過頭的孩子，他們會一直信任對方，會和對方永遠的在一起。

「早安，另一個我。」遊戲揉揉自己的眼睛。

「早安，夥伴。」亞圖姆輕輕拉開遊戲的手親吻遊戲。

「嗯…」遊戲有些不好意思。

「別揉眼睛，夥伴的眼睛很漂亮。」亞圖姆喜歡遊戲的眼睛。

亞圖姆一直覺得遊戲的眼睛非常的漂亮，那雙明亮的紫眸是那樣的美麗，如同承載許多溫柔一般，遊戲本身就是很溫柔的人，遊戲的溫柔不只對亞圖姆也對所有的人，只是有的人覺得是過分溫柔的笨蛋，所以他們都很擔心遊戲受到任何的傷害，亞圖姆也不會讓任何人傷害他最寶貝的情人，亞圖姆一定會給那些人最嚴重、最恐怖的罰責，想要和他成為敵人的人，就要有絕對的心理準備，因為會不得好死的。

「今天真是好天氣，所以我們去約會吧！」亞圖姆微笑的對遊戲說。

「好啊！另一個我。」遊戲聽見這句話馬上微笑。

遊戲很開心可以和亞圖姆一起出去玩，他們兩人已經很久沒有好好的約會，畢竟在假日的時候海馬總是會故意叫他們去自己的公司，對此亞圖姆總是會很生氣，海馬刻意剝奪他們的休息時間，亞圖姆才會那麼想要去和海馬決鬥，亞圖姆實在受不了海馬的個性，唯一想要殺了海馬的人大概就只有亞圖姆一個人而已，海馬底下的員工也是很氣海馬的，沒有人能夠了解工作狂的心思，同時也不想了解。

「海馬瀨人，你夠了！！」亞圖姆在電話中發出怒吼。

「另一個我…」遊戲很擔心到底是怎麼回事。

「別想叫我過去公司，我今天要好好的約會。」亞圖姆不會輕易妥協的。

「啊！海馬又來了。」遊戲知道原因後只是笑笑的。

遊戲看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，海馬肯定是找不到城之內所以和亞圖姆發脾氣，只要出現海馬找不到城之內就會出現這樣的情形，久了遊戲也習慣他們兩人吵架的樣子，不知道這兩人的感情到底算好還是不好，似乎從前世就有這樣的情形產生，遊戲看見這樣的情形只有無奈，也懶得去阻止他們，吵完他們自然就會停止的。

「夥伴，對不起，忽略你了。」亞圖姆笑笑的道歉。

「沒關係，我不介意的。」遊戲並不介意這種事情。

亞圖姆又繼續戴遊戲逛下去，看見遊戲開心的笑容，亞圖姆真的覺得今天出來對了，遊戲可愛的臉上出現美麗的笑容是亞圖姆最高興的事情，遊戲是亞圖姆最重要的寶貝情人，就如同城之內是海馬的寶貝是同樣的道理，亞圖姆真的很高興自己可以遇到遊戲，遊戲教會亞圖姆太多的東西，很多事情都是不能替代的，對此亞圖姆才會那樣珍惜一切好好的對待遊戲，寶貝遊戲這個人，用所有的心力對他好。

『下次一定要好好教訓賽特那傢伙。』亞圖姆在內心當中憤恨不平的想。

遊戲看見亞圖姆的樣子就大概知道亞圖姆在想什麼，每次海馬只要跟亞圖姆說過話，亞圖姆就會想要殺了海馬那個傢伙，怎麼說亞圖姆都非常的討厭海馬打擾他，偏偏海馬這位宿敵總是會打擾他，氣的亞圖姆總是會火大，差點想要殺了海馬這個傢伙，怎麼說亞圖姆就是會和海馬合不來，常常動不動就會想要一較高下，但是通常都是亞圖姆贏就是，海馬吃下太多次敗仗，三千前的法老果然不可以小看。

「夥伴，你午餐想要吃什麼？」亞圖姆發現到時間已經是中午了。

「我都可以，另一個我想吃什麼？」遊戲比較會尊重亞圖姆的意見。

「這個嘛！去那裡吃好了。」亞圖姆想到一家餐廳。

「嗯！」遊戲很開心的任由亞圖姆帶他過去。

亞圖姆牽起遊戲的手一起去他們要去的餐廳當中，一路上可以看見遊戲開心的笑容，亞圖姆知道遊戲非常的開心，看見遊戲非常的開心亞圖姆只是微笑，他們好久沒有這麼開心過，假日總是要加班的他們很難得今天放假，能夠悠閒的度過一天，亞圖姆才不會讓自己的假期泡湯的，因此才會刻意的拒絕海馬，休想他們今天會回到公司去。

「好好吃喔！這家餐廳另一個我什麼時候發現的？」遊戲不解的問亞圖姆。

「呵呵！上次無意間發現到的。」亞圖姆看見遊戲的笑容微笑的說。

「那我們下次再來吧！」遊戲感到很開心。

「當然好囉！夥伴。」亞圖姆沒有任何的意見。

遊戲和亞圖姆逛了一整天的街，就算沒有買東西也逛的很開心，只要他們兩人在一起就可以玩的很開心，因為他們知道只要在對方的身邊就可以很高興，亞圖姆和遊戲就是容易滿足，只要對方在身邊他們就感到很滿足，對他們來說生活就是那麼的簡單，畢竟對方就是他們的真愛，只要能夠和對方在一起他們就會非常的開心，那種幸福又滿足的感覺充斥在他們的內心當中，填滿他們孤寂的內心。

「今天真的很開心，和另一個我一起出來真好。」遊戲微笑的告訴亞圖姆。

「夥伴你高興就好，我也很高興可以和夥伴一起出來。」亞圖姆也是非常的高興。

「下次我們再一起出來吧！」遊戲很期待下次的約會。

「當然好囉！沒問題！」亞圖姆微笑的看著遊戲。

高傲的亞圖姆配上溫柔的遊戲根本就是絕配，他們兩人天生就該在一起，溫柔的遊戲會包容亞圖姆的一切，亞圖姆會保護遊戲這可愛的孩子，兩人相輔相成的一切讓所有人非常的羨慕和嫉妒，只能說亞圖姆選擇的人就是遊戲，除了遊戲之外沒有人可以闖到亞圖姆的內心當中，他們的一切是那樣的美好，同時他們也不能失去對方的，是絕對不能失去的。End


	12. 幸福的定義（海城）

對每個人來說幸福的定義都不一樣，即使是情侶也對幸福的定義有些不一樣，海馬和城之內對於幸福的定義就不一樣，不過把吵架代替溝通的兩人從沒有去吵過這個問題，他們就算對於幸福的定義不一樣，可卻從不影響他們之間的生活，海馬總是很嚴格的控管城之內，同時也會適度的給城之內自由，平衡他們兩人之間的一切，避免到最後走上分手一途，他們誰都失去不了對方。

「你這海底生物，我跟你說了多少次！！不要老是辭掉我的打工。」城之內對於這點很不滿，他討厭海馬自作主張幫他決定一切。

「笨犬，我跟你說過了，我會養你，不要給我去打工。」海馬說出會讓城之內氣死的話。

「我會讓你養，但是你也給我一些事情做！！」城之內表明自己的立場。

「笨犬乖乖待在家裡就好。」海馬對於城之內的立場不予回應。

海馬和城之內就是會為了這樣的事情而吵架，到最後一定是城之內妥協的，城之內畢竟是說不過海馬的，海馬總是會用商人的本事來對付城之內，自然城之內會說不過海馬的，海馬可是在商場上打滾很久，會有辦法對付各式各樣的人，城之內這個人海馬自然有辦法對付，城之內常常會被海馬氣死的原因在這裡，到頭來城之內還是要屈服在海馬的腳下。

「沒有打工的生活真讓人不習慣。」城之內對於海馬的作法無法苟同。

「哼！反正你給我乖乖待在家裡就是，少在那裡亂吠。」海馬直接要城之內安靜下來。

「你這海底生物！！」城之內非常的火大。

「吵死了，笨犬！給我回家去。」海馬直接命令下去。

「磯野，帶城之內回去。」海馬不想見到城之內在辦公室吵他。

「是！瀨人少爺。」磯野聽從命令把城之內帶回家。

「那個混蛋！！」城之內非常的不爽。

城之內非常的不高興的回到海馬府，今天海馬所說的話讓城之內很不爽，城之內實在不解自己為什麼一定要聽海馬的話，城之內不是那種喜歡乖乖待在家裡的人，城之內不認為自己可以幫海馬什麼忙，如果成為海馬的秘書一定又會被海馬吃乾淨的，海馬的藉口可是很多的，城之內不想要讓海馬得逞的，但又很想做些什麼事情，城之內不知道要怎麼和海馬溝通，現在的生活的確很幸福，可是沒事做的話城之內還真不習慣。

「笨犬，我回來了。」海馬來到自己的房間。

「喔！歡迎回來。」城之內只是很簡單的回答海馬的話。

「笨犬，你怎麼了？」海馬覺得很不對勁。

「沒事，我去弄晚餐了。」城之內說完話叫離開房間。

城之內盡量找事情做，要不然的話城之內一定會崩潰的，就算現在妹妹靜香和母親跟他一起同住在海馬府，海馬養活他們一家人，可是城之內還是希望有事情可以做，打工是城之內的消遣，偏偏海馬就是喜歡阻止他，往往氣的城之內不知道要如何才好，靜香看見城之內生氣的樣子也不好說什麼，三天兩頭城之內就會和海馬吵架，但每個人都知道海馬和城之內的感情很好，根本拆散不了他們。

「哥哥，你又和瀨人哥哥吵架了？」靜香不喜歡城之內和海馬吵架。

「嗯！一些小事而已。」城之內沒有多說什麼。

「這樣啊！」靜香看城之內不想說也不打算問。

「過來幫我吧！靜香。」城之內直接叫自己的妹妹進入廚房幫忙。

「好的！」靜香很高興可以幫忙城之內。

「真是的，這有什麼好高興的。」城之內有些無奈的看著自己的妹妹。

海馬在廚房外面看見他們兄妹的互動不知道要說什麼，城之內的一切非常的吸引海馬，只是海馬不知道要怎麼跟城之內表達自己的愛意，反而是用自己的方式在關心城之內，兩人又總是把吵架當作是溝通，到最後不是其中一方妥協就是兩人開始冷戰，海馬有時候會發現到自己不知道要如何去應付城之內這個人，城之內或許很好懂但有時候並不好應付。

『笨犬這次不好應付，要想一個辦法對付才行。』海馬開始想法子。

被海馬束縛的城之內真的感到很不高興，而且沒有事情做的城之內只有乖乖的待在家裡，偶爾活動一下做家事之外就沒有做什麼，拾起自己放棄很久的課本靜下心來念書，這樣的生活並沒有什麼不好，城之內有些不習慣，但城之內並沒有表現在臉上，有時候城之內會有些沒精神，海馬看見精神的城之內不知道要說什麼，海馬實際上不喜歡看沒有精神的城之內，感覺起來非常的不適應，他的笨犬應該要很有精神才對。

「笨犬，這些事情那些僕人會做，你別親自動手做。」海馬不太高興的看著城之內。

「你管我，又不讓我出去打工，我只好做家事了。」城之內看了海馬一眼。

「笨犬，難道和我在一起不幸福嗎？」海馬皺眉頭。

「很幸福，只是我希望可以出去做我自己的事情。」海馬看見城之內堅定的眼神。

「好吧！但我有一個條件，不可以太晚回來。」海馬還是決定放人。

「瀨人，謝謝你。」城之內開心的笑了。

「笨犬就是笨犬。」海馬對這件事有些無奈。

他們對於這件事的處理方式跟以前一樣，吵架過後到最後其中一方逼不得已妥協，海馬對於這次的處理方式不知道要說什麼，因為沒想到自己會跟城之內妥協，放任城之內到外頭去打工，海馬並不想失去自己最愛的人，所以想盡量把城之內留在自己的身邊，海馬現在知道原來狗不能關在家裡，因為到最後狗會反咬主人一口的，城之內就是這樣個性的人。

「這次果然是我妥協。」海馬對此有些無奈。

海馬其實有辦法掌控城之內，只是海馬一點也不想這樣做，如果被城之內知道的話，城之內一定會跳腳的，三天兩頭總是吵架的他們早已經把吵架當作是溝通的管道，只是有時候會搞的很糟就是，到最後他們總是會差一點搞糟的，海馬不想要讓兩人的關係變成這麼糟，海馬真的很希望他們的關係可以好一點，溝通不再是用吵架的。

「瀨人，你很討厭我去打工，是嗎？」城之內輕輕的靠在海馬的懷裡。

「我的確是很討厭，只是我不想要束縛你。」海馬把自己最愛的情人抱在懷裡。

「謝謝！還有，對不起，我太過自私了。」城之內聽見海馬的話感到抱歉。

「不，我很希望你可以一直待在我身邊。」海馬很怕失去自己最愛的人。

海馬的坦白讓城之內知道海馬是很怕自己突然有一天會離開他，城之內會盡量給海馬安定的感覺，就是不希望海馬有任何的不安存在，怎麼說海馬雖然是那樣堅強的人，可是終究是一位沒有安全感的人，因此才會那樣怕失去城之內，城之內和海馬在一起後就一直有這樣的感覺，那個不容許自己失敗的男人是絕對不容許失去自己的，對於海馬來說這樣的幸福真的得來不易，所以海馬才會用自己的方式守護。

「你會陪我到永遠嗎？笨犬。」海馬有些不確定的問。

「會，我會一直待在你的身邊的。」城之內保證。

「謝謝你，克也。」海馬很高興聽見城之內的答案。

「不刻意，這也是我唯一能給你的。」城之內知道自己只能給這麼多而已。

「不，你給我很多的東西。」海馬只是笑笑的。

海馬和城之內能夠給予對方的東西並不多，可是他們能夠給予對方的東西就是幸福，只要在對方的身邊他們就會感到很幸福，這樣的幸福是他們一直想要得到的幸福，海馬從看不起城之內到和城之內在一起的這段時間不算是很順利，海馬花了很多的心思才順利的把城之內拐到手，當初城之內是很不情願的和海馬在一起，後來才慢慢的心甘情願的接受海馬的一切。

「啊！瀨人哥哥。」靜香微笑的看著他們。

「靜香，怎麼了嗎？有什麼事情？」城之內擔心的問。

「沒有什麼特別的事情，只是想要找個時間一起去野餐。」靜香開心的說。

「嗯！下次一起去。」海馬點頭答應。

「好，到時候找遊戲他們一起去。」城之內很高興海馬答應下來。

海馬因為城之內的關係很疼愛靜香，靜香對於城之內和海馬在一起的事情並沒有反對，靜香是很喜歡自己的哥哥的一位女孩，所以他們兄妹的感情非常的好，就算海馬出現在他們之間也影響不了他們兄妹的感情，或許就是這樣的緣故，海馬並不會去介入他們兄妹之間的任何事，只會靜靜的看著城之內和靜香的互動。

「你擁有很好的妹妹。」海馬看見靜香高興的離開他們。

「是嗎？我覺得圭平也是很好的弟弟。」城之內脫口而出。

「嗯！他是我唯一的親人。」海馬很重視自己的弟弟。

「靜香是我最寶貝的妹妹。」城之內微笑的說。

「我知道。」海馬對此不會懷疑。

「呵呵！」城之內牽起海馬的手。

海馬和城之內知道自己有很好的弟弟妹妹，他們會用自己的一切去守護自己最寶貝的弟弟妹妹，也就是這樣相似的兩人才會聚在一起，只要能夠和自己最愛的人在一起，他們就會非常開心，海馬現在不會徹夜不眠不回家，因為現在家裡有人會等待自己回家，城之內只要下課就會回家，之後就會包辦一切的家務事，會把家裡的事情打理的非常好，因此海馬會信賴城之內。

「快點吃東西，停止手上的一切。」城之內把午餐端到海馬的面前。

「好。」海馬停止手上的工作。

「真是的，如果不是圭平跟我說的話，我還以為你已經吃了。」城之內不高興的說。

「一忙我就忘了。」海馬知道城之內對此很生氣。

海馬乖乖的把飯菜給吃完，城之內可是很注意自己的健康，城之內自己飲食開始正常後就開始注意海馬的身體健康，海馬自然知道城之內很關心自己的一切，只要自己忘記時間吃飯，城之內就會親手送飯給海馬，然後盯著海馬把飯吃完，海馬對於這樣的動作感到很幸福，城之內任何一個動作對海馬來說就是幸福，城之內在海馬的身邊也感到很幸福，他們之間的互動雖然有吵架卻依舊很幸福。

「真是的，下次記得注意一下時間。」城之內有些無奈的說。

「嗯！我會注意的。」海馬乖乖點頭。

「別讓我和圭平擔心。」城之內對於海馬只有嘆氣的份。

「下次我會注意的，不會讓你們擔心的。」海馬保證。

「你的保證已經不值錢了。」城之內冷笑的看著海馬。

「哼！」海馬冷哼。

「早已經不值錢了，少給我用這種態度。」城之內不爽海馬的態度。

海馬聽見城之內的話只是把城之內抱在懷裡，城之內見到海馬這樣的動作不知道要說什麼才好，海馬笑笑的看著城之內，海馬喜歡看見城之內這樣窘困的樣子，城之內只有自己可以欺負的，沒有人可以欺負他最喜歡的笨犬，這隻可愛的笨犬是專屬他一個人的，誰要是想要跟自己搶的話，那個人就會死的很慘的，城之內當然知道海馬佔有慾望是很重的，不過城之內對於這樣的現象感到很開心，那是海馬關心自己、疼愛自己的一種方式。

對於他們來說幸福的定義不過就是這樣簡單，什麼事情都不需要擔心太多，只要可以待在對方的身邊陪伴對方一輩子的時間就可以，他們要的幸福就是這樣的簡單，出生破碎家庭的兩人總是會很珍惜和對方在一起的時間，會盡量不讓對方受到任何的傷害，能夠牽起對方的手一起走下去對方來說就是最快樂的事情，也是他們對於幸福的定義。End


	13. 願望(闇表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

遊戲的願望很簡單，希望能夠有個朋友，『朋友』曾經對遊戲來說，只是個單字，並沒有其他任何特別的意思，但遇到亞圖姆後，亞圖姆讓遊戲發覺了，重要的是這個名詞所包含的意義，因此遊戲交到很多的朋友。

遊戲因為亞圖姆的關係有了很多的朋友，不過遊戲最希望的就是亞圖姆可以留在自己的身邊，當然亞圖姆也順利的留在遊戲的身邊，他們兩人總是形影不離的膩在一起，亞圖姆很喜歡遊戲。

亞圖姆喜歡遊戲喜歡到連杏子對自己的喜歡都沒有感覺，亞圖姆和遊戲當然有互相表白，亞圖姆可是很高興可以和遊戲在一起的，他們兩人不管做什麼都很有默契，這樣可愛的人兒，亞圖姆很高興是屬於自己的。

「夥伴，最近有想要去哪裡走走嗎？」亞圖姆笑笑的問遊戲。

「沒有耶！」遊戲不知道要去哪裡走走。

「你生日那天，我們一起出去走走？」亞圖姆摸摸遊戲的頭。

「好呀！」遊戲很高興可以和亞圖姆一起出門走走。

亞圖姆看見遊戲高興的樣子，覺得明天可以出去玩是一件很好的事情，亞圖姆希望遊戲生日那天可以高興點，畢竟不管怎麼說亞圖姆都會希望自己的夥伴開心，遊戲可是非常可愛的孩子，笑起來的樣子可是魅力無法擋。

亞圖姆喜歡看遊戲可愛的笑臉，所以不管怎樣都會盡力達成遊戲的願望，現在好不容易可以用真實的肉體在和遊戲相處，怎麼說亞圖姆都會用自己的方式帶給遊戲笑容，遊戲很高興可以和亞圖姆在一起。

城之內、本田、杏子、貘良等人知道遊戲的生日，希望可以和遊戲一起慶祝，亞圖姆聽見這個消息有點皺眉，怎麼說亞圖姆都希望可以和遊戲單獨兩人一起慶祝，不過遊戲卻很喜歡和大家一起慶祝，亞圖姆還是決定尊重遊戲。

當然這件事全部都是秘密進行的，亞圖姆親自操刀，遊戲根本不清楚亞圖姆他們是要給他驚喜，生日那天會有很大的驚喜這件事遊戲完全不知道，只是呆呆的以為那天會跟以往一樣過去。

「夥伴，我們去一個地方吧！」亞圖姆為了給遊戲一個驚喜，可是說服海馬很久。

「去哪裡？另一個我。」遊戲不懂亞圖姆要帶他去哪裡。

亞圖母系校的沒有說話，只是牽起遊戲的手去他們要集合的地點，遊戲看見亞圖姆那樣開心，當然臉上也是掛著笑容，那樣可愛的笑容讓路人見到都很想把遊戲給抱回家。

「我們到了，夥伴。」亞圖姆告訴身後的人。

「嗯？這不是海馬開的遊樂園嗎？」遊戲多少有些不懂亞圖姆的用意。

「進去你就知道。」亞圖姆拉著遊戲走了進去。

「喔！」遊戲還是不懂亞圖姆的用意。

亞圖姆繼續牽著遊戲的手走進去，遊樂場已經被他們給包下來，只有他們幾個的存在，亞圖姆可是用盡心思想要幫遊戲慶生，當然其他人也早已經到了遊樂場裡面在等待他們。

亞圖姆相信這個驚喜一定可以讓遊戲很快樂，亞圖姆希望今天遊戲的臉上可以擁有笑容一整天，亞圖姆可是精心策劃很久，為的就是看見遊戲高興的樣子，畢竟是自己喜歡的人，亞圖姆都會希望遊戲快樂。

「你們總算來啦！」本田看見他們的到來開口說。

「抱歉，久等了。」亞圖姆放開遊戲的手，把遊戲推到大家的面前。

「遊戲，生日快樂！！」大家拿出各自的禮物對遊戲說。

「謝謝大家。」遊戲看見他們的樣子感到很開心。

亞圖姆看見遊戲開心的樣子只是微笑，怎麼說可以看見遊戲開心的樣子，表示說自己這個驚喜做的不錯，遊戲開心的收下大家的禮物，亞圖姆看見遊戲開心的樣子只是微笑，遊戲知道這是亞圖姆故意給他的驚喜。

當然亞圖姆還有請到海馬到場，遊戲真的覺得亞圖姆很厲害，可以請到這位老是在忙的海馬，當然其實海馬有一半是因為城之內要來的關係才過來，不過遊戲很高興大家可以在他生日這樣幫他慶生。

「謝謝大家，我很高興大家今天幫我慶祝生日。」遊戲露出最可愛的微笑跟大家說。

「都是朋友了，這是應該做的。」城之內把手搭在遊戲的肩膀上說。

「是呀！是呀！」本田也一起附和。

「你們兩個喔！」身為女性的杏子看見這樣的情形只有苦笑。

「夥伴，你今天高興嗎？」亞圖姆結束和海馬的談話，走過來問遊戲。

「我很高興喔！另一個我。」遊戲撲到亞圖姆的懷裡。

亞圖姆看見這樣的情形反而穩穩的接住遊戲，亞圖姆希望遊戲可以過的很快樂，今天看見遊戲那麼高興，自然多多少少就會覺得很值得，遊戲的笑容是亞圖姆想要守護的東西。

亞圖姆會用自己的方式去守護遊戲，只要遊戲的願望不過分，亞圖姆都會達到，對於亞圖姆來說，遊戲是最重要的人，遇到遊戲後自己的內心不再是冰冷，反而漸漸的跟活著的人一樣有感覺。

很多、很多事情都是遊戲教會亞圖姆的，亞圖姆很開心可以擁有遊戲這位情人，同時也很感謝遊戲帶給他這麼多的歡笑，亞圖姆最在意的人就是遊戲，自然會希望遊戲可以過的很快樂。

「夥伴，生日快樂。」亞圖姆笑笑的對遊戲說。

「另一個我，謝謝你，謝謝你今天給我的驚喜。」遊戲看見這樣的情形感到很高興。

「不客氣，你是我最重要的人，我當然要給你驚喜。」亞圖姆捧著遊戲的臉說到。

「另一個我最好了。」遊戲真的、真的很開心。

亞圖姆看見遊戲開心的樣子感到很高興，晚上兩人過著只屬於他們兩人的時間，遊戲很高興晚上可以和亞圖姆單獨度過生日，對於遊戲來說，亞圖姆是最重要的人，因此單獨度過生日才是他最好的禮物。

遊戲覺得今天和亞圖姆單獨一起過的話一定很開心，當然遊戲也知道那是亞圖姆的心意，或許亞圖姆並不知道自己想要單獨和他一起過，才會這樣找大家陪他一起過生日，不過可以和大家一起慶祝生日也是不壞的。

「另一個我，今天真的很謝謝你，我很高興。」遊戲露出最可愛的笑容告訴亞圖姆。

「夥伴高興就好，我很高興今天可以看見夥伴開心的樣子。」亞圖姆一直以來最喜歡看的就是遊戲的笑容。

「晚上能夠和另一個我一起單獨度過，我很開心，我比較想要和另一個我單獨一起度過生日。」遊戲很害羞的說出這句話。

「我也是，不過今天邀請大家來，卻看見夥伴最開心的笑容，這樣也很值得。」亞圖姆笑笑的對遊戲說。

「呵呵！另一個我最好了。」遊戲開心的撲到亞圖姆的懷中。

遊戲露出最可愛的笑容撲到亞圖姆的懷裡，兩人抱在一起的樣子讓許多人羨慕不已，亞圖姆沒想到遊戲希望和自己一起度過生日，單獨的一起度過生日，對於亞圖姆而言可以看見遊戲的笑容卻是最好的事情。

對於亞圖姆來說只要可以看見遊戲的笑容，不管做什麼事情他都願意，亞圖姆不管做什麼事情都是真心誠意的，只要可以達成遊戲的願望，亞圖姆都會做到，對於亞圖姆而言，遊戲是他最重要的人，一生當中最重要的人，也是讓亞圖姆唯一願意放下身段去實現願望的人。End


	14. 伴侶OR床伴(海城)海馬生日賀文

10月25日楓樹(Aceracede)

花語：拘謹

花占卜：您是小心謹慎的踏實派，自制能力強，過著樸實無華的生活。對於流行玩意，似乎不感興趣，對於儲蓄，您倒有先見之明，懂得積穀防饑、未雨綢繆是您做人的基本原則。

花箴言：華麗的婚禮隨處可見，美麗的愛情卻很少見。

城之內有的時候很想問問自己的戀人，自己到底在他身邊是伴侶還是床伴，每次、每次自己總是會被海馬拐到床上去，城之內反抗到最後已經懶得去反抗，似乎已經默認這樣的關係。

城之內知道海馬是個佔有慾很重的人，自己跟其他人很親密的話，當天晚上自己一定會被拉到床上去發生親密關係，對此城之內實在不知道要說什麼，只能說海馬也是個行動力很強的男人。

「凡骨，你在想什麼？」海馬很少會看見城之內坐在窗邊想事情。

「沒什麼，你這個大爛人怎麼這時間出現？」城之內疑惑的看了一下海馬。

「想回來看看你，我的秘書今天請假，我這個做上司的不能看一下嗎？」海馬看了一眼城之內。

「哼！你這個傢伙什麼時候那麼好心了？」城之內是絕對不會相信這樣的說詞。

海馬在城之內的旁邊坐下，把城之內抱在懷裡，他家可愛的金毛狗兒生氣起來可是很可愛，海馬的認知當中城之內只有對自己的事情會跳腳，而自己也會用幼稚的方式惹他生氣。

不否認當初把城之內拐到身邊是花了一段時間，他大少爺了解到喜歡城之內的時候已經是他們兩人爭鋒相對好一段時間的時候，當他對城之內說出當自己床伴這件事的時候，毫不意外的被城之內打了一拳。

之後城之內死活都不理會自己，海馬是個自己想要的東西一定會弄到手的傢伙，對於身邊的伴侶和愛情觀的價值也是這樣，城之內會這樣受不了也是一個原因，兩個人交往起來磨合的時間比一般情侶還要長久。

「我說，海馬大爛人，你當我是你的床伴還是伴侶？」城之內還是決定問出來。

「這兩個有什麼差嗎？凡骨。」海馬實在不認為這兩個有什麼差別。

「差別很大，你這個大爛人。」城之內差點想要動手打人。

「對我而言沒有差。」海馬很冷靜的說完這句話。

城之內聽見這句話實在是不知道要說什麼，海馬這個傢伙就是這樣我行我素，城之內覺得與其讓自己去傷腦筋這個問題，不如不要去糾結那麼多，依照海馬這樣討厭的個性，怎麼糾結都會讓自己氣死。

海馬看見懷裡的人不想理會自己也沒多說什麼，城之內是自己的伴侶也是自己的床伴，這個根本就不是什麼大是，城之內沒有意識到這件事情而已，海馬也懶得跟城之內說。

「凡骨，吃飯時間到了。」海馬要城之內一起和自己去餐廳。

「知道了。」城之內的語氣多少有些不耐煩。

海馬聽見城之內不耐煩的語氣大概也知曉城之內到底是在氣什麼，海馬和城之內交往這麼多年，怎麼可能會不知道城之內的想法，海馬清楚城之內只是想要清楚他到底在自己內心佔有多大的份量。

城之內想要區分自己真的不是床伴這件事，海馬是不可能輕易讓城之內知道自己的感想，海馬知道要是這樣繼續下去，城之內可能會真的不理自己，到時候又會很麻煩。

「對我而言，你是我的伴侶，也是我的床伴。」海馬輕輕的在城之內的耳邊說。

「哼！」城之內聽見這句話不否認自己真的很開心。

海馬可是非常滿意現在的情況，城之內的反應永遠都跟自己想的一樣，城之內的表情永遠都很好懂，他的伴侶心思就是這麼簡單，城之內會永遠是專屬他一個人的床伴，這是絕對的事情，海馬不會讓這件事有所改變。End


	15. 王和后(海城)城之內生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一厥不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

海馬瀨人所經營的KC集團就像是一個王國一般，海馬就像是這個王國當中的王一般，而城之內身為海馬的秘書、情人、戀人、妻子就像是這個王國當中的王后一般，很多事情的決策權就在他們兩人的手上。

很多時候海馬不在公司內的時候都是城之內去做決策，海馬很信任城之內做的那些決策，百分之百的信任城之內，完全沒有任何理由百分之百的信任，圭平也知道自己的哥哥很信任城之內。

「城之內，哥哥說公司暫時交給你管一下，他要出差一陣子。」圭平告訴城之內這件事。

「我知道了。」城之內點頭沒說什麼。

圭平知道城之內並不怎麼喜歡做這件事，但是海馬交代下來的事情城之內都會去做，因此儘管城之內不是那樣很願意卻還是會去做，當然有些事情自己還是可以幫忙城之內。

回家後城之內回到房間休息，今天他已經懶得動手去做飯，洗澡過後就倒在床上休息，連晚餐都懶得去吃，當孩子蹦跳的打開主臥室的房門看見城之內倒在床上睡覺的樣子不知道要說什麼。

琉希想要和自己的母親撒嬌，但是看見母親已經睡在床上的樣子有些掃興，心血來潮的想要去叫醒自己的母親，這樣自己就可以和母親撒嬌，而且今天自己有好多事情想要和母親說，琉希決定去做這件事。

「媽媽、媽媽，醒醒、醒醒。」琉希用自己的小手推推城之內。

「海馬？嗯？」城之內在迷濛當中把琉希認成自家老公。

「媽媽，我不是爸爸。」琉希聽見這句話就知道母親認錯人了。

「是琉希呀！對不起，媽媽太累了，怎麼了嗎？」城之內起床摸摸兒子的頭。

「我今天有好多事情想要和媽媽說。」琉希撲到城之內的懷裡。

城之內安靜的聽著自家兒子說的話，微笑的看著自家兒子，他們還有一個寶貝女兒奇莎拉，城之內這才想到今天都還沒有和兒子、女兒說話，抱起兒子去找女兒的途中聽著兒子開心訴說城之內微笑，親吻自家寶貝兒子的額頭。

城之內把小嬰兒的奇莎拉抱了起來，琉希看見母親抱妹妹的樣子跑過去撒嬌，早上因為要去公司的關係，孩子們都交給保母來帶，晚上回到家城之內一定會去陪兩個孩子，但是今天因為太累差點忘記這件事。

「媽媽，妹妹什麼時候才會長大跟我玩？」琉希很希望奇莎拉快點長大。

「還要一陣子，琉希要有耐心等。」城之內摸摸兒子的頭微笑。

哄過兩個孩子後城之內思索明天要做的事情，然後用筆記給記下，確定自己沒有遺忘任何事情後就去睡覺，公司方面還有一堆事情等著他去處理，城之內這時候超級討厭海馬不在的事實。

以前很多主管以為城之內那關很好通過，可是沒有想到城之內不會輕易的讓所有主管的方案通過，都會再三討論確定之後才會通過，而且圭平一定會先看企劃案再來決定要不要送到城之內的面前審核。

「我已經把要修改的地方圈出來了，回去修改過後再來拿給我。」城之內告訴來審核的主管。

「是。」主管聽見後馬上離開。

公司當中的王和后處理事情的態度是一樣，他們對於所有事情都很鉅細靡遺，不容一絲絲的差錯，儘管如此大家卻還是比較喜歡給城之內審核，畢竟城之內很多事情都很好溝通，不像是他們的總裁是那樣難以溝通。

總裁夫人雖然很好溝通，但是有些事情堅持不讓就是不讓，只要是損失公司利益的事情城之內就不會通過，那些事情城之內大多都會交給海馬去處理，讓海馬好好的去責備那些人。

海馬回到公司第一件事情就是去找自己的秘書城之內，圭平和城之內得知海馬回來後沒有太大的反應，他們得知消息的那一刻海馬就出現在他們的面前，圭平看見海馬回來馬上離開，他才不要看他們兩人恩愛的樣子。

「回來啦！」城之內只是看了一眼海馬後就繼續做自己的事情。

「凡骨，我不在的期間有發生什麼事情嗎？」海馬吐出的話跟公事有關。

「什麼事情也沒有，基本上所有的事情都處理好了。」城之內早已經習慣海馬的語氣和問題。

「是嗎？沒想到凡骨的能力有進步，我不在的時候可以當家。」海馬說出來的話滿是嘲諷的意味。

「既然你覺得我無法勝任，那麼下次請不要把公司交給我管理，今天把事情處理好後我會遞出辭呈，請放心，海馬總裁。」相處那麼多年城之內早已經知道要如何應付海馬。

「我有說過你可以辭職嗎？」聽見這句話海馬感到不悅。

城之內聽見海馬說的話沒有任何的回應，海馬知道他的王國還是要有城之內在，沒有城之內這個王國不能算是完整的王國，聽見城之內這一席話海馬內心當中有非常不滿的感覺，海馬甚至懷疑自己為什麼會對城之內產生感情。

如果說是前世影響的話，海馬叱之以鼻，海馬不相信這樣的論調，但是整個王國當中城之內是屬於他的王后並沒有錯，看樣子剛剛自己所說的話已經惹火城之內，現在城之內不會跟自己大吼大叫，只是會冷靜的回答反駁自己的話語。

「生氣了？」海馬試探性的問。

「沒有。」城之內不打算理會海馬。

海馬看見這樣的情形只是把城之內拉到自己的懷裡，他承認自己真的只是想要試探一下城之內，沒想到竟然會引起這麼大的反效果，海馬用動作去安撫城之內，自然城之內也接受海馬對自己的安撫。

兩人在一起鬥嘴的情形很常發生，反諷來反諷去也不是第一次，惹火對方也不是第一次，海馬自然知道城之內的個性，城之內早已經不是以前的城之內，還是不要玩的太過分的好。

「謝謝，辛苦你了。」海馬在城之內的耳邊說。

「哼！原來你也會說『謝謝』兩個字。」城之內不是很高興的說出這句話。

「只有對你而已。」海馬很清楚自己的個性。

「回家好好陪孩子，我就原諒你今天說的話。」城之內只是這樣告訴海馬。

「好。」海馬親吻城之內。

「大爛人…」城之內小小聲的說出這句話。

出差這幾天自己可想懷裡的人兒，如果不是因為匆忙的關係海馬早就把城之內一起帶去，兩個孩子放在家裡是有人可以照顧，加上兒子已經懂事知道他們有很多事情要忙，根本不會吵鬧。

海馬覺得自己該找個時間放鬆一下身心，帶著老婆和孩子去旅行，不然自己一定會有城之內缺乏症，看不見城之內，海馬是會很焦慮，回到城之內身邊這樣的感覺才解除。

「不要毛手毛腳的，還有很多事情還沒處理好。」城之內發現到海馬已經把手伸進自己的衣服當中。

「囉嗦！我餓了。」海馬直接說出這句話。

「喂！大爛人，看一下場合好不好？這裡是辦公室。」城之內想要掙脫海馬的懷抱。

「不會有人進來。」海馬繼續自己的動作。

城之內聽見這句話只好認命，看樣子海馬一時半刻是不會停止，自己只能任由海馬予取予求，辦公室春光旖旎讓人不敢靠近。End


	16. 課本PLAY(暗表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀! 愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

遊戲與亞圖姆是青梅竹馬的戀人，他們總是同進同出，幾乎可以說是黏在一起，在外人眼中他們就像是雙胞胎一樣，而且他們的面容又是那樣的相像，總是會被別人誤認。

亞圖姆很喜歡聽遊戲唸書，每次都會請遊戲唸書給自己聽，遊戲的嗓音是那樣的好聽，讓亞圖姆沉醉不已，遊戲總是會依照亞圖姆的要求唸書給他聽，不管是教科書還是課外讀物都會念，只要亞圖姆想聽他就會念。

「另一個我，怎麼了嗎？」遊戲看見亞圖姆化身大貓一般的在自己身上磨蹭。

「夥伴，唸書給我聽好不好？」亞圖姆在遊戲的耳邊呢喃。

「好啊！另一個我怎麼每次都要我唸書給你聽，明明你的聲音就比我好聽多了。」遊戲答應下來後不免有些抱怨。

「夥伴，那是你沒自覺，你的聲音比我好聽，我很喜歡聽你念書給我聽。」亞圖姆把遊戲抱在自己的懷裡。

聽見亞圖姆這樣說遊戲的臉非常的紅，他沒想到亞圖姆會說自己的聲音很好聽，從小一起長大的他們總是待在一起，遊戲很喜歡聽亞圖姆的聲音，而亞圖姆很喜歡叫自己念書給他聽。

遊戲從不知道是為什麼，只是覺得亞圖姆懶的看書才會想要叫自己念給他聽，這個要求不會太過強求，遊戲總是會做到，偶爾亞圖姆也會唸書給他聽，不過自己常常被亞圖姆要求唸書給他聽就是。

「夥伴的聲音是我聽過最好聽的聲音，所以我很喜歡夥伴唸書給我聽。」亞圖姆蹭了蹭遊戲。

「亞圖姆的聲音也很好聽，我也很喜歡亞圖姆唸書給我聽。」遊戲真的很喜歡聽亞圖姆的聲音。

遊戲覺得亞圖姆的聲音讓自己有種很大的安全感，只要聽見亞圖姆的聲音他就會很安心，往往在自己不安的時候聽見亞圖姆的聲音就會安心下來，亞圖姆並不清楚這件事，這是遊戲自己的秘密。

既然亞圖姆很喜歡聽自己念書的聲音，遊戲也很樂意念給亞圖姆聽，自己很樂意做這樣的事情，只要亞圖姆喜歡遊戲都會做，遊戲很樂意幫亞圖姆做事情，只要亞圖姆開心他都會做。

他們一直以來都很依賴對方，只要和對方在一起他們就很開心，兩家人看見他們在一起的樣子微笑，明明都是同一天生的孩子，可是亞圖姆就是比較聰明，遊戲是那樣的可愛，站在一起還以為是雙胞胎。

他們總是被外人誤會是兄弟，其實他們根本沒有血緣關係，只是鄰居而已，從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，玩在一起是很正常的事情，他們之間的朋友也是用了一段時間才知道要怎樣分他們兩人。

「所以夥伴要唸書給我聽嗎？」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的臉頰。

「好啊！另一個我想要聽我念什麼故事？」遊戲有些害羞的答應下來。

「這本好了。」亞圖姆把書拿給遊戲。

拿到書後遊戲開始唸起書本裡面的內容，亞圖姆很享受這段時間，遊戲的嗓音讓自己感覺到很安心、也很有安全感，甚至可以說是感到很幸福，每分每秒都和自己最喜歡的人在一起讓亞圖姆覺得自己很幸福也很幸運。

幸運的是可以遇到遊戲這樣好的人，而且還是從小時候就認識，嬰兒時期的他們就認識對方，長大後也很喜歡和對方在一起，形影不離的樣子讓多少人不知道要說什麼才好，卻也拿他們沒法子。

亞圖姆早已經認定遊戲是他這輩子想要守護的人，也是他這輩子的伴侶，只有遊戲一個人可以站在自己的身邊，除了他以外亞圖姆不會看上其他人，甚至對其他人的情意都視而不見。

因為愛著遊戲，所以亞圖姆會斷絕身邊會造成傷害他們感情的因素，一心一意只注意遊戲一個人，除了他以外，亞圖姆的眼中容不下任何人，誰叫遊戲是那樣的可愛，讓自己愛不釋手。

「夥伴，給你念故事，不管是多麼沉悶的故事都很好聽。」亞圖姆開心的說著。

「什麼嘛！另一個我竟然這樣說。」遊戲聽見亞圖姆的話嘟著嘴說。

「夥伴，我這是稱讚你呢！」亞圖姆親親遊戲的臉頰讓他消氣。

「可是我聽不出來你是在稱讚我。」遊戲悶悶的說著。

聽見遊戲孩子氣的話語亞圖姆只是笑笑的沒說什麼，然後用其他的方式安撫自己最愛的人，遊戲在亞圖姆的安撫之下不再是那樣生氣，反而被亞圖姆弄得有些不好意思。

看見遊戲一臉害羞的樣子亞圖姆很高興，他很喜歡看遊戲害羞的樣子，尤其是小臉紅成紅蘋果的樣子，那個樣子要說多可愛就有多可愛，就是因為這樣亞圖姆才會那樣喜歡去逗弄遊戲。

雖然每次都會被逗弄的不好意思，遊戲還是無法反抗亞圖姆，誰叫自己是那樣依賴亞圖姆，常常被亞圖姆牽著鼻子走，可愛的樣子一覽無遺，而且亞圖姆又非常疼寵遊戲，讓人看了好生羨慕。

「夥伴，你真可愛。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的臉頰，遊戲馬上就臉紅不已。

「我是男生，不要說我可愛啦！」遊戲聽見亞圖姆的說詞有點不知道要說什麼，只能賭氣不去看亞圖姆。

遊戲不知道在其他人的眼中他是那樣的可愛，尤其是在亞圖姆的眼中，可愛的樣子讓人愛不釋手，小小可愛的樣子讓人很想撲到他的身上去，不過那些是專屬亞圖姆的權力，誰都不能搶，當然也沒有人敢跟亞圖姆搶遊戲就是。

遊戲是專屬亞圖姆一個人的愛人，沒有人可以跟亞圖姆搶他，一直以來亞圖姆都很喜歡遊戲唸書給自己聽，他相信未來遊戲也會一直這樣唸書給自己聽，自己也一定會百聽不厭，誰叫遊戲的嗓音是那樣的好聽，讓自己有幸福的感覺呢！END


	17. 水手服(暗表)

亞圖姆有個青梅竹馬一起長大的情人，那是一個很可愛的男孩子，瘦瘦小小的，而且自己和他站在一起會被大家誤會成雙胞胎，當然，他可愛的樣子只有自己發現到而已，其他人只是覺得他是個很單純的孩子。

遊戲知道亞圖姆有變裝癖，不過不是亞圖姆自己本身穿的，而是亞圖姆精心為了自己準備的，就是情人之間的角色扮演，亞圖姆很喜歡用這樣的方式來增進他們之間的感情。

「夥伴，今天穿水手服，好不好？」亞圖姆很開心的拿出自己準備以久的女裝來給遊戲穿。

「另一個我，可不可以不要啊？」遊戲看見又是女裝有點反感。

「夥伴就這麼討厭嗎？」亞圖姆用一臉很無辜的表情看著遊戲。

「我是男生，穿女裝有點…」遊戲不知道該怎麼說才好。

「又沒關係，夥伴很可愛，就算穿女裝也不會有人認得出來的。」亞圖姆對這件事很有信心。

「可是…」遊戲看著亞圖姆手上的衣服不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「夥伴，你就穿給我看嘛！」亞圖姆看見遊戲猶豫的樣子馬上開始勸說。

「好吧…」遊戲只好為難的去換上那身水手服。

亞圖姆很高興遊戲聽從自己的意見穿上那件水手服，水手服可是所有男人的夢想，就像是裸體圍裙一樣，只是現在叫遊戲穿裸體圍裙的話，遊戲可能會羞憤而死，現在只能讓遊戲換上自己想要讓他換上的女裝。

遊戲可愛的樣子穿上女裝一點也不違和，亞圖姆對於這件事可是很清楚，因此才會故意要遊戲穿上水手服，那可愛的樣子讓亞圖姆很想把遊戲帶出去給大家炫耀，讓大家知道自己有這麼可愛的伴侶。

穿上女裝後遊戲就不太想要出門，一來是怕是遇到熟人，二來是這樣真的很不習慣，讓自己穿上女裝可是亞圖姆的惡趣味，總是讓遊戲感到非常困擾，但是他卻無法反抗亞圖姆。

「嗯…這樣真的很好看嗎？」遊戲換好衣服後站在亞圖姆的面前。

「夥伴，你這樣穿真的很可愛。」亞圖姆看見遊戲穿好的樣子說。

「會嗎？穿裙子好不習慣喔！」遊戲很想要把裙子拉下去。

「夥伴，別再拉了，不然就會穿幫。」亞圖姆及時阻止遊戲繼續拉裙子。

遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話才不繼續動作，亞圖姆決定先幫遊戲變裝一下，然後等下帶遊戲出門去，看見亞圖姆眼裡的意思遊戲有些困惑，實在是不解為什麼亞圖姆就是那樣想帶他出門。

遊戲乖乖任由亞圖姆擺佈，整個人弄起來看不出來原本的面貌，卻還是可以看見他是那樣的可愛，亞圖姆看見這樣的情形很滿意，這就表示說他的遊戲就是那樣可愛，讓自己很喜歡。

「另一個我，你怎麼每次都想帶我出門？」遊戲覺得穿著裙子非常不適應。

「因為夥伴很可愛，所以我想讓大家看到夥伴可愛的樣子。」亞圖姆只是這樣對遊戲說。

「我是男生，不要老是說我可愛啦！」對於亞圖姆總是稱讚自己很可愛，遊戲感到很頭疼，因為沒有一個男生喜歡聽人家稱呼他很可愛。

「可是我就是覺得夥伴很可愛。」亞圖姆聽見遊戲的話笑笑的回答。

遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話很有挫敗感，實在是不知道要說什麼才好，就算要亞圖姆不要這樣說，偏偏亞圖姆還是會稱讚自己很可愛，讓遊戲感到很頭痛，不管在一起多久的時間他都適應不來。

看見遊戲氣呼呼的表情亞圖姆真的覺得遊戲很可愛，讓自己愛不釋手，可惜遊戲不喜歡聽自己稱讚他很可愛，不過亞圖姆相信十個仁友十一個人看見遊戲都會說他很可愛，其中一個人還是路人。

「今天我們就好好約會吧！」亞圖姆很開心的跟遊戲一起出門。

「好…」看見亞圖姆開心的樣子遊戲實在是很不想潑冷水。

遊戲只好乖乖的和亞圖姆一起出門約會，雖然不是第一次穿女裝出去約會，但是遊戲還是不習慣穿著女裝，更不知道為什麼亞圖姆就是那樣喜歡把自己打扮成女生的樣子。

遊戲不知道亞圖姆喜歡把他打扮成女生的樣子純粹是因為他很可愛，裝扮成女生的樣子去約會可以更有成就感，單純只是大男人主義的心態在作祟，單純的遊戲當然不知道亞圖姆的心思。

他們兩人先去漢堡店飽餐一頓，亞圖姆知道遊戲很喜歡吃漢堡，所以約會用餐的時候一定會去漢堡店吃東西，滿足遊戲的口腹之慾，這是亞圖姆貼心的舉動，遊戲當然也知道。

當然偶爾他們也會去亞圖姆喜歡吃的餐廳去吃飯，兩個人互相讓來讓去，不管做什麼大部分都是亞圖姆讓遊戲，這點遊戲很清楚，自然有時候也會遷就一下亞圖姆，就是不希望亞圖姆總是在遷就自己。

「夥伴，你還是那樣喜歡吃漢堡。」亞圖姆看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「因為漢堡很好吃，所以我很喜歡吃。」遊戲的回答跟以往一樣。

聽見遊戲這樣孩子氣的回答亞圖姆只是笑笑的沒說什麼，他的遊戲就是那樣可愛，就像個天真無邪的小孩子一樣，雖然在玩遊戲方面很厲害，可是功課方面總是需要人家輔導才可以。

亞圖姆是個全能的孩子，不管做什麼事情都很拿手，但是遊戲卻不是這樣，兩個人就像是互補一般，亞圖姆很滿意這樣的情形，儘管遊戲不是那樣的聰明伶俐，卻有一顆善良的心，那才是他喜歡遊戲的地方。

「夥伴，你等下想要去什麼地方？」亞圖姆總是會問問遊戲的意見。

「不知道呢！另一個我，你決定就好。」遊戲覺得不管去什麼地方都可以，只要和亞圖姆在一起就好。

亞圖姆思考以後決定帶遊戲去自己想去的地方，今天的約會一定會很快樂，看見遊戲穿水手服的樣子自己更高興，甚至還可以跟他一起出來約會，亞圖姆覺得自己擁有遊戲果然是最幸運的一件事情。END


	18. 家庭(海城)城之內生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一厥不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

海馬喜歡城之內不是一天兩天的事情，做事很有效率的海馬早已經計畫好要和城之內組成家庭，也規劃好未來到底有幾個孩子，海馬總是會安排好所有的事情強迫城之內去接受。

城之內當然也只好乖乖接受海馬的安排，他根本反抗不了海馬，只能接受對方要他接受的事情，反正遵照海馬說的事情大多都不太會出錯，海馬是不會讓自己出錯，城之內也就相信他了。

「凡骨，跟我結婚。」海馬直接這樣告訴城之內。

「老子為什麼要跟你結婚？」聽見這樣的求婚方式城之內有些反感，只是自顧自的看著今天要處理的事情。

「這件事我說了算，由不得你說不。」海馬強勢要城之內接受這件事，無關乎城之內的感受如何。

「知道了。」城之內已經不想管那麼多了。

海馬對於家庭沒有什麼概念，會想要和城之內結婚只是自己的計畫中的一環罷了，而知道自己個性的城之內也懶的去想那麼多，自從他們在一起後吵架的次數雖然還是一樣，可是海馬卻發現有些地方不同了。

海馬不知道該說好還是不好，只是覺得或許結婚後會有改善，或許擁有孩子後這些讓自己感到厭煩的事情就會改善，不可否認自己真的很想要跟城之內在一起，他把這隻笨狗拴在自己的身邊就是為了要和他在一起。

甚至海馬不在乎城之內到底要做什麼，任由城之內去發展他的興趣，KC有很多產業都是城之內一手打拼出來的，可是從什麼時候起他們之間的關係就不再是那樣緊密，讓海馬有厭煩的感覺。

「你這個海馬大爛人，竟然設計我懷孕，混帳東西。」城之內聽見醫生說的話後馬上跳腳。

「吵死了，凡骨，你就給我乖乖的當孕婦。」海馬聽見醫生說的話露出微笑，知道自己的實驗成功了。

「你這個混帳東西，要做這件事為什麼不跟我商量一下。」城之內實在是很討厭海馬總是罔顧他的人權。

「吵死人了，我做這件事為什麼要和你商量，凡骨。」海馬不覺得這件是需要兩個人商量。

「你…」聽見海馬說出這樣傷人的話，城之內氣的說不出話來。

「不要再跟我囉唆了，凡骨。」海馬說完這句話繼續投入自己的工作當中。

城之內聽見這句話離開辦公室，他覺得和海馬在一起毫無意義可言，說要結婚的人是海馬，說要生小孩的也是他，從沒有過問自己的意見，把自己當成什麼了，這點讓城之內很疑惑也不知道要怎麼說。

他們之間的感情什麼時候開始變質了，城之內很懷疑，明明他們之間的相處一點改變也沒有，卻可以感受到很多事情開始變質了，結婚之後表示他們組成家庭，有了孩子只是讓這個家庭更完整而已。

可是從什麼時候起海馬不再會跟自己溝通，就算自己想要跟他說什麼，海馬也很少回應，弄得城之內不知道要如何和海馬相處，似乎是自己的信仰瓦解了一般，讓他感到很痛苦，有時候不知道要怎樣和海馬這個人相處。

「凡骨，你睡了嗎？」海馬看見城之內躺在床上的樣子問。

「有事嗎？」城之內只是這樣問，沒有想要轉頭看海馬的跡象。

「不，沒事。」海馬進入浴室梳洗，欲言又止的樣子很不像他的個性。

「嗯。」城之內閉起眼睛準備睡覺，不想要去管那麼多。

朦朧間城之內感受到海馬從背後擁抱自己，摸摸自己的肚子之後就沒有任何的動作，這樣親密的動作他們很少在做，可是自從自己懷孕後海馬總是會做出這樣的動作來，讓城之內困惑不已。

海馬本來就是個很霸道的人，當初交往的時候不准自己去打工，後來成為他的秘書後，城之內想盡辦法發展他的事業，造成KC有這樣的現況，結婚生子從未經過自己的同意，一切都由海馬照著他自己想要做的意思去做。

一瞬間城之內不知道自己是否還愛著這個人，這個總是對自己霸道的傢伙，即使組成家庭也沒有好到哪裡去，什麼事情都由他說了算，不想被拘束的自己卻被這個傢伙給拴在身邊。

或許是因為有了孩子的關係，像個孕婦一樣想東想西的，自怨自艾的不知道要怎樣才好，城之內就這樣渾渾噩噩的度過了一年的時間，孩子出生後城之內才把精力放在孩子的身上，轉移自己的注意力，不再和海馬吵架。

「凡骨…」海馬發現到自從有了孩子後，城之內的注意力都不在自己的身上。

「啊！你回來啦！歡迎回來。」城之內轉頭看了一下海馬後又繼續照顧兒子。

「凡骨，你就不能把注意力放在我身上嗎？」海馬看見這樣的情形很火大。

「你這麼大個人了還需要人家照顧嗎？沒事跟自己的兒子吃醋做什麼。」城之內看見海馬生氣的樣子只是這樣說。

海馬聽見這句話很想反駁，卻不知道要說什麼，一向是辯才無礙的他竟然說不出反駁的話來，城之內看見這樣的情形內心有種勝利的感覺，誰叫這傢伙太過誇張，自己才會想要挫挫他的銳氣，讓他不要這樣不可一世的對待自己。

不過也是在這樣的一來以往當中，他們了解到家庭的重要性，想要和對方組成家庭不是兒戲，而是他們最真實的願望，儘管過程不是那樣的美好，卻還是擁有美好的結果，同時也了解到家庭的重要性。

在這幾年的摸索當中，他們也找出一套跟對方相處的方式，擁有了孩子後他們也盡量不大吵大鬧，不再把吵架當成溝通的管道，也開始包容對方的一切，和對方的相處可以平心靜氣，他們可是在摩合之間找到屬於他們之間的幸福。END


	19. 自作多情(海城)城之內生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一厥不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

海馬是個很霸道的人，會和城之內在一起可以說是一個意外，一個在簡單不過的意外，這個意外讓城之內氣的要死，海馬開心的要命，不過就是因為吵架讓他們兩人的感情滋長。

然後城之內因為父親的關係被追債，後來發生了一點事情，海馬順手幫城之內解決那件事情，城之內就這樣被迫簽下賣身契，乖乖的待在海馬的身邊，對於城之內可以待在自己的身邊海馬很高興，相對的城之內就非常的不爽。

「該死的，要不是發生那件事情，我也根本不需要簽下這個鬼賣身契。」城之內很火大的說著。

「嘛…城之內你就不要想太多了，海馬可是很關心你的。」遊戲看見好友跳腳的樣子不知道要怎麼說。

「那是那傢伙在那裡自作多情，老子才不想鳥他。」城之內口無遮攔的罵著海馬。

「好了啦！城之內你就不要這麼生氣了。」遊戲微微的嘆氣。

城之內根本不懂自己對海馬到底是什麼樣的感情，連霸道的海馬都已經知道自己對城之內到底是什麼樣的感情了，可是對方只認為自己在自多作情，有時候海馬真的不知道城之內的腦袋裏面到底裝了什麼東西。

如果不是那傢伙這樣吸引自己的話，自己根本就不會幫忙他，不是既得利益的事情海馬根本不會出手幫忙，那傢伙根本就是看不透這點，往往讓海馬氣的要死卻也無法說什麼。

「凡骨，我說過了，你是我的。」海馬一如以往非常霸道的說出這句話。

「你少在那裡自作多情了，我不是你的。」城之內根本不怕海馬，反而還回嗆回去。

聽見城之內說的話海馬很頭痛，看樣子這傢伙到現在都不知道自己對他的感情到底是怎樣的感情，看樣子當初的成見真的太過深刻，讓城之內一時半刻不會去理會自己的感情。

以往霸道的傢伙面對城之內實在是不知道要說什麼，畢竟自己不是那種會輕易說出自己感情的人，城之內這個傢伙就是想要留他在身邊，那次的意外不過就是自己的一個契機罷了。

然而自己的好心卻被對方說是自作多情，讓海馬多多少少有些不爽，就算想要反嗆城之內，腦袋裡卻找不到什麼詞彙，一時之間還真不知道要怎樣反駁回去，不過可以看見城之內氣呼呼的樣子也值回票價。

「哥哥，城之內那傢伙怎麼了？」圭平看見城之內一臉氣沖沖的樣子離開好奇的問自己的兄長。

「沒事，只是和那傢伙商量一些事情罷了。」海馬才不會告訴自己的弟弟感情的事情。

「喔！」對於自家兄長不說圭平也不會刻意去問。

城之內不知道自己對海馬到底是什麼樣的感情，他一直認為海馬會幫自己不過只是因為利益上的關係，自作多情的認為自己對他可以有利益上的關係，卻沒想過是因為海馬喜歡上自己。

或許在城之內的心中海馬根本就不會喜歡人，所以根本不需要這樣幫忙自己，不會因為感情的關係而幫忙自己，這是城之內的認知，同時他也不認為自己會喜歡上海馬這個人。

海馬很清楚自己的感情，可是偏偏城之內對於感情方面的事情很遲鈍，根本不了解自己對海馬是怎樣的感情，當自己簽下賣身契的那一瞬間，他非常的生氣也無法說什麼，畢竟是對方幫自己解決長久以來的問題。

「嘖！」城之內煩躁的不知道要怎樣才好。

『明明就是那個傢伙自作多情才會幫我，我為什麼會這樣的煩躁？既然都已經決定好要在KC集團當中工作…』城之內貧瘠的腦袋開始亂想起來。

城之內進入KC集團當海馬的助理，工作的有聲有色讓海馬非常的滿意，偶爾還是會被海馬的刺激到，城之內總是會因為某些小事情而跳腳，海馬看見這樣的情形微笑。

既然對方不懂自己的感情，海馬會用自己的方法讓城之內知道自己對他到底是什麼樣的感情，此後也會讓城之內無法逃離自己的手掌心，既然都決定要把人拐到手，海馬自然會用自己的方式把人拐到手。

城之內早已經習慣海馬的霸道，自然會海馬做出來的事情沒有任何的感覺，雖然他很不喜歡待在海馬底下工作，卻又不得不說這個工作可以拿到豐厚的酬勞，同時自己也可以學到很多東西，城之內才勉強屈就在這。

「凡骨，我喜歡你。」海馬故意趁沒人的時候跟城之內表白。

「什麼！？」聽見海馬說的話，城之內馬上不知道要說什麼。

「嘖！凡骨就是凡骨，聽不懂人話。」海馬看見這樣的情形語帶諷刺的說。

「少扯了，我不是凡骨，不要這樣叫我。」城之內聽見海馬說的話馬上反駁。

「我都已經跟你表白了，你還不懂嗎？還要說我自作多情嗎？」海馬看見城之內一臉怒氣的樣子繼續挑釁。

「是啦！老子很笨就是，不懂你海馬大少爺所說的話。」城之內故意別過頭去不去看海馬。

聽見城之內說的話海馬很高興，看樣子城之內多多少少也是喜歡自己，這下子距離自己把他拐到手不需要太多時間，只要讓這傢伙依賴自己就可以，海馬可是有很大的把握。

海馬才不是自作多情的幫城之內一把，反而是體會到自己的心意才故意要幫他，把城之內拐到手的最快方法就是讓他簽下賣身契，讓他一輩子待在自己的身邊無法離開，而現在獵物就要到手了，這下子海馬可是雙贏的局面，可惜城之內沒料到這件事，只能乖乖的栽在海馬的手中。END


	20. 花開之時(闇表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀! 愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

亞圖姆發現到最近家裡的庭院有人刻意整理過，他想起來遊戲最近買了一些花說想要種在庭院當中，看樣子遊戲這幾天趁著自己不注意的時候在院子裡當中打理這些花花草草，看見這樣的情形亞圖姆微笑。

遊戲果然很認真的再打理這個院子，這裡是他們一起生活的結晶，所以遊戲才會那樣努力的打理這裡，發現這個心意後亞圖姆很開心，這就表示遊戲很重視他們的生活。

「另一個我，怎麼了嗎？」遊戲看見亞圖姆在院子裡發呆的樣子問。

「沒什麼，只是發現到你最近花很多時間在打理院子。」亞圖姆笑笑的走入屋子裡。

「因為前陣子杏子給了我一些花，所以想說種在院子裡，打算今天跟你說的。」遊戲沒想到亞圖姆那麼快就看見自己給他的驚喜。

「夥伴…」聽見遊戲這樣說亞圖姆忍不住的把他抱在懷裡。

遊戲因為亞圖姆這個動作感到很訝異，卻也感到很幸福，因為亞圖姆總是會給自己一個大大的擁抱，自己不過只是做了一個小小的動作罷了，亞圖姆對此很感動讓遊戲多少有些訝異。

其實當初女性好友把花拿給自己的時候，遊戲只是單純的覺得春天可以和亞圖姆一起在院子當中賞花好像很不錯，所以才會一時興起拿回家種植，看見亞圖姆很高興的樣子遊戲當然也很高興。

「春天的時候可以和另一個我一起賞花。」遊戲把自己的目的說出來。

「嗯，春天的時候一定和夥伴一起賞花。」亞圖姆微笑的說著。

「另一個我一定餓了，我現在去煮飯。」遊戲這才想起來他們兩人還沒有吃早餐。

「夥伴…」亞圖姆聽見這句話感到很窩心。

遊戲馬上進入廚房弄東西給亞圖姆吃，亞圖姆欣賞遊戲做飯的背影，那個被影從什麼時候起讓自己這樣安心了，亞圖姆沒想到冥府之神會答應自己的要求，讓自己重新在這個世界當中生活。

能夠和遊戲在一起亞圖姆真的很高興，和遊戲一起生活到現在，為了生活他們不得不和海馬一起過來美國生活，在美國的家佈置的很完美，很有他們兩人的風格，亞圖姆和遊戲都很高興能夠擁有一個家。

在一起生活之後亞圖姆發現到遊戲會幫自己打理日常生活的一切，偶爾也會有跟以前一樣賴床的毛病，這些都是亞圖姆和遊戲一起生活之後才發現到的事情，不過亞圖姆覺得這樣的遊戲很可愛。

「另一個我，可以吃飯了。」遊戲把今天的早餐端出來。

「好香，夥伴，你的手藝真好。」亞圖姆看見今天豐盛的早餐微笑的說。

「我哪有另一個我說的那樣好…」遊戲對此很謙虛。

「夥伴，我說的是真的。」亞圖姆看見遊戲這樣謙虛也不好說什麼。

他們兩人開心的一起吃著早餐，亞圖姆覺得這樣讓他感到很幸福，和遊戲一起吃飯真的很幸福，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，這樣簡單又平凡的幸福很適合他們兩人，偶爾朋友們會拜訪他們，說說自己最近的情形。

很多時候他們總是待在這樣寧靜的環境當中，遊戲和亞圖姆很喜歡這樣的感覺，不會輕易的破壞這樣寧靜的幸福，偶爾城之內會來拜訪他們，那時候這樣寧靜的幸福就會被城之內的嗓門給劃破，可是他們不會很介意。

「還好今天是休假日，不然海馬那傢伙肯定會生氣。」亞圖姆看了一下時間後說著。

「海馬是個工作狂呢！城之內每次都會抱怨海馬總是埋首在工作當中。」遊戲想起來最近好友總是在抱怨的事情。

「那傢伙從以前到現在都沒變，就是一個工作狂。」亞圖姆只有這樣的評價。

「也是…」聽見亞圖姆說的話遊戲苦笑。

打從他們認識海馬起，就知道海馬是一個工作狂，即使和城之內結婚後還是一樣，這也怪不得城之內想要抱怨了，不過他們也不好說什麼，自然就不會去多說什麼。

享受悠閒的早餐過後，他們兩人一起到院子裡走走，遊戲會趁此給花澆水，亞圖姆則是會在一旁看著遊戲做什麼，他們之間的默契很好，每次都會一起做事情，不管做什麼大多都會在一起。

假日他們也會玩玩遊戲，或是看看要怎樣開發更好的遊戲給小孩子，偶爾也會一起看電視、看書等等，這些休閒活動他們很喜歡做，不需要太過吵鬧，安安靜靜的做自己的事情就感到很幸福。

「夥伴，我前幾天發現一個還不錯的遊戲，要不要玩玩看？」亞圖姆想起來自己前幾天好像找到一個遊戲還不錯的樣子。

「好啊！」聽見亞圖姆說的話遊戲開始興奮起來，對於任何的遊戲，遊戲總是抗拒不了。

「呵呵！」亞圖姆看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「另一個我…」遊戲嘟著嘴看著亞圖姆。

亞圖姆牽起遊戲的手回到屋子中，他們兩人開始玩起亞圖姆提到的遊戲，遊戲花了很多心思在想要怎麼玩，因為亞圖姆不管玩什麼都比自己拿手，很快就可以破解，對此遊戲只能苦笑。

亞圖姆看見遊戲認真的表情也不好說什麼，很少有關卡可以難倒自己，畢竟亞圖姆不管玩什麼遊戲都是冠軍，害的海馬總是想要挑戰亞圖姆，不過最後往往都是海馬輸，今天又是一個很寧靜的日子，他們兩人沉浸在這樣的幸福當中，相信春天花開的時候，他們兩人一定可以一起賞花。END


	21. 法老王的新年假期(闇表)

自從亞圖姆在冥界回來之後，他身邊的臣子們也跟著一起回來，冥府之神聽見遊戲的願望，讓亞圖姆可以回來現世生活，和遊戲一起生活，而今年是他第一次在日本度過新年。

亞圖姆和遊戲很高興可以一起渡過新年，日本和埃及的新年有很大的不同，加上三千年前的新年跟現在也有很大的不同，不過這些都不會讓亞圖姆減興致，只要可以 和遊戲一起過新年，亞圖姆就會覺得很高興。

而今年他們是在一起後的第一個新年，亞圖姆和遊戲格外珍惜，他們正在想到底是要出去玩還是說乖乖的在家裡玩遊戲就好，他們兩人思考很久，最後他們還是決定在家裡玩遊戲。

「另一個我，你想要玩什麼遊戲？」遊戲把家裡有的遊戲全部拿出來。

「夥伴，我們玩卡牌好嗎？」亞圖姆對那些遊戲沒有太大的興趣。

「好啊！」遊戲開心的說著。

「我可不會手下留情喔！」亞圖姆對自己的牌組很有信心。

「我也是。」遊戲一臉興奮的樣子讓亞圖姆不知道要說什麼。

「開始吧！」亞圖姆和遊戲對戰起來。

他們在亞圖姆家裡玩卡牌對戰，這裡的大廳有經過特殊設計，可以把卡片上面的圖案用3D畫面顯示出來，就是KC海馬娛樂集團開發的是一樣的東西，只是他們的比較先進，主要還是因為亞圖姆身邊的那些神官們幫忙的。

因此他們兩人很喜歡玩卡牌遊戲，甚至有時候城之內他們過來的時候也會玩，亞圖姆很樂意見到這樣的情形，只要遊戲開心他就很開心，遊戲才是他最重要的人，自然會想辦法討他歡心。

亞圖姆非常喜歡遊戲，不管遊戲有沒有發現他的心意他都無所謂，只要遊戲開心就好，其他亞圖姆不會太過強求，幸虧後來遊戲明白亞圖姆的心意，接受他的一切，因為他也很喜歡他。

「兩位，點心時間到了，奈芙蒂斯主人已經準備好點心了。」奇莎拉笑笑的對他們兩位說。

「好。」遊戲點點頭。

「啊！對了，瑟特主人說，要是你們沒有準時來吃的話，他就會要你們好看！」奇莎拉把主人的話轉達給他們聽。

「瑟特那傢伙…」亞圖姆不爽的說著。

他們兩人準時出現在瑟特和奈芙蒂斯的面前，瑟特很滿意這樣的情形，亞圖姆老是會因為遊戲的關係而忽略時間，看見這樣的情形遊戲很無奈，也不好對亞圖姆說什麼，反而瑟特會好好的教訓他。

奈芙蒂斯看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是拉拉瑟特的衣服，緩和一下僵硬的氣氛，開始吃起他們今天的點心，聽說新年的年菜神官們和遊戲的母親正在研究當中，他們自然也不好多說什麼。

「亞圖姆、遊戲，快來吃吧！我弄了新的點心。」奈芙蒂斯笑笑的看著他們兩人。

「瑟特還真捨得你下廚。」亞圖姆拿起點心開始吃了起來。

「嘛…我以前自己一個人生活，就習慣了，所以瑟特也不好說什麼。」奈芙蒂斯抓抓頭髮說出這句話。

「奈芙蒂斯做的點心真好吃，為什麼同樣是男孩子，我的手藝就不怎麼好。」遊戲有些哀怨的說。

「吵死了，快點吃點心。」瑟特聽見他們說的話不爽的說。

晚餐時間，遊戲的母親準備了豐盛的年菜要給大家吃，當然神官們也有幫忙遊戲的母親處理年菜的問題，畢竟兩家人加在一起也是挺多人的，加上又有幾位神官很喜歡做菜，就和遊戲的母親研究了一下。

看見這樣豐盛的年菜，亞圖姆和遊戲很驚訝，沒想到今年過年的年菜會是這樣豐盛，不過看見大家聚在一起吃的那樣高興也是很好，平常會挑食的遊戲在亞圖姆的監督之下乖乖的把自己不喜歡吃的給吃完。

遊戲的母親看見這樣的情形很欣慰，畢竟遊戲挑食的習慣讓她傷腦筋很久，還好有亞圖姆的幫忙，才矯正遊戲偏食的習慣，對此遊戲的母親真的覺得有亞圖姆真的很好。

「另一個我，太多了啦！」遊戲看見碗裡的食物越來越多有點傷腦筋。

「夥伴你太瘦了，所以要多吃一點。」亞圖姆滿意的看著自己的傑作。

「好吧…」遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話只好乖乖的吃完。

大家看見這樣的情形微笑，遊戲實在是太過瘦小，亞圖姆看見這樣的情形總是很努力的想要把他養大一點，雖然身高已經沒有辦法，但是至少養肥一點也好，這是亞圖姆的想法。

其實神官們也是這樣想，希望可以把遊戲養的健康一點，讓他不要太過瘦小被人家欺負，就算亞圖姆會保護好遊戲，但是還是希望遊戲可以健康，慢慢養肥一點也是不錯。

亞圖姆和神官們第一次在日本過新年，對他們來說是很新奇的事情，一起準備過新年、一起準備年菜都是很新奇的經驗，喜歡做菜的神官們真的很高興可以一起準備。

「另一個我，新年快樂。」遊戲笑笑的和亞圖姆說這句話。

「新年快樂，夥伴。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的額頭。

「能夠和另一個一起度過新年真的很好呢！」遊戲真的很開心今年有亞圖姆陪在自己的身邊。

「我也是，夥伴。」亞圖姆很高興可以回到現世來陪伴自己最愛的人。

他們兩人相信未來的每一年都會和現在一樣繼續過下去，只要可以牽著對方的手他們就有信心可以和自己最愛的人一起走下去，亞圖姆絕對不會放開遊戲的手，他最放心不下的人就是遊戲。

遊戲很高興亞圖姆回來到自己的身邊，他們兩個人會繼續走下去，然後未來的所有節日都會一起度過，他們不會輕易的放開對方的手，不管經過多久的時間都會牽著對方的手一起走下去。END


	22. 雙生(闇表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

亞圖姆和遊戲長的很像，站在一起還會被人家以為是雙生子，但其實他們兩人是不同母親所生的孩子，當然也是不同父親的孩子，他們兩人住在隔壁，雙方的父母親感情很好，總是很疼愛他們兩人。

亞圖姆的父母親是埃及人，因為做生意的關係舉家搬來日本，才會和遊戲他們一家人認識，他們家的管家爺爺西蒙和武藤雙六爺爺是好朋友，不僅長的很像也是很好的朋友，除了西蒙以外還有其他的人。

「阿姨，您好，我來找遊戲。」亞圖姆對於出入武藤家非常的習慣。

「啊！是亞圖姆啊！你自己上去找遊戲吧！」遊戲的母親早已經習慣隔壁人家的兒子來找自家兒子玩。

「好。」亞圖姆點點頭乖乖的上樓找人。

今天遊戲要和亞圖姆一起去探險，身為亞圖姆的堂哥瑟特也會跟在他們的身邊，對於照顧這兩個小子瑟特已經得心應手，要不是自家老爸和亞圖姆的父親在日本做生意，他們也不會搬來日本。

好在瑟特的女友奇莎拉也有跟著一起來，不然瑟特肯定會很不高興，而現在他就在遊戲家的門口等待亞圖姆和遊戲出現，即使遊戲的母親請他進屋裡去他依舊委婉的拒絕。

「瑟特，你不進屋裡等嗎？」遊戲的母親看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「沒關係，我在這裡等就好，謝謝阿姨的好意。」瑟特點頭拒絕遊戲母親的好意。

亞圖姆和遊戲沒多久就出現在瑟特的面前，讓瑟特帶著他們一起去玩耍，看見眼前兩個傢伙瑟特還真不知道要說什麼，從小帶大他們瑟特早已經習慣亞圖姆不愛牌理出牌的個性，而且遊戲這個乖孩子只要亞圖姆說什麼都會跟著一起做。

他們三個今天要去探險的地方是海馬遊樂園，這是海馬家族的少主海馬瀨人所開設的遊樂園，早就想去的兩人拜託瑟特很久，才讓瑟特答應他們帶他們過去，畢竟現在才高中生的兩人多少還是要乖一點才好。

既然要帶他們兩人出來，瑟特就和奇莎拉順便約會，對於已經是高中生的亞圖姆和遊戲他也管不了那麼多，只是出去玩的時候習慣和他們在一起，單純避免他們兩人闖禍。

「吶！另一個我，你說海馬要是看到瑟特會不會嚇一跳啊？」遊戲突然想起這件事。

「這件事等下就知道，誰叫今天是海馬約我們去。」亞圖姆習慣牽起遊戲的手跟著他一起走。

「嗯…說的也是…」遊戲決定不要去想那麼多。

「夥伴先想想中午我們要吃什麼。」亞圖姆決定給予遊戲這個任務。

聽見亞圖姆說的話遊戲決定好好想想中午他們要吃什麼，如果是吃自己常吃的漢堡可不是什麼好事情，畢竟瑟特對於這種速食不是很喜歡，雖然說亞圖姆不會在意那麼多。

當他們抵達海馬遊樂園的時候，海馬已經派人出來接帶他們幾個人，看見這樣的情形亞圖姆沒有多說什麼，今天會過來除了是海馬的邀約之外，就是對方想要和自己用牌組對抗一下。

對於這位可敬的對手亞圖姆一直沒有放在心上，對他來說遊戲才是比較重要的人，除了遊戲以外他很少會把任何事情放在心上，反而是只要是遊戲的事情全部會記得清清楚楚。

「亞圖姆，我們來決鬥！」海馬看見亞圖姆的第一句話就是要和他自己決鬥。

「瑟特，麻煩你幫我照顧一下遊戲，我很快就回來。」亞圖姆看見這樣的情形轉頭請自家堂哥幫忙照顧一下戀人。

「嘖！真是麻煩，這傢伙我來處理，你帶遊戲和奇莎拉去玩。」瑟特對於遊樂園不是那樣的熱衷。

「也好，海馬，瑟特的實力也不弱，你們兩個好好對戰吧！」亞圖姆拉著遊戲的手和奇莎拉去玩其他的遊樂設施。

海馬看見這樣的情形很生氣也沒辦法，只能盯著眼前的人和他對戰，只要可以和強者對戰海馬可是會很高興，就算對手不是自己想要的人也無所謂，瑟特看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼。

遊戲看見許多遊樂設施感到很開心，一時之間不知道要玩哪一個才好，三個人開始討論到底要先玩什麼遊樂設施，奇莎拉看著一臉興奮的遊戲和聽著他說話的亞圖姆只是笑笑的。

「奇莎拉，妳在笑什麼？」遊戲看見女性友人的笑容感到很疑惑。

「呵呵！不管看多久都覺得你們好像雙胞胎喔！」奇莎拉笑的很開心的看著他們。

「我哪有和亞圖姆很像…」遊戲聽見奇莎拉說的話不好意思的抓著頭髮。

「夥伴和我很像很好啊！這樣我才不會認錯人。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲的臉頰。

「什麼啦！」遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話哭笑不得。

亞圖姆這個動作讓遊戲感到很害羞，他們兩人在交往的事情雙方的家庭很清楚，父母親以及長輩們沒有任何的反對，從小到大他們都被認為是雙胞胎，後來亞圖姆的身高抽高後，又會被人家認為是兄長，往往讓遊戲哭笑不得。

不過可以和亞圖姆長的這麼相似，遊戲也覺得這是很有趣的巧合，加上兩人的興趣又相同，自然而然會玩在一起，大家看見這樣的情形早已經見怪不怪，就算對方昭告天下說他喜歡自己，他們的親友也不反對。

很多時候遊戲喜歡和亞圖姆膩在一起，待在亞圖姆的身邊讓他感到很安心，這是所有朋友沒有辦法做到的一點，他們之間的朋友也習慣他們兩人在一起出雙入對，只要找到其中一個另外一個也有辦法找到，誰叫他們是很親密的戀人。END


	23. 聽說(闇表)

亞圖姆和武藤遊戲是同所學校的學生，由於前者是學校當中的風雲人物，後者只是個平凡的學生，不同班的關係因此他們兩人從未見面過，基本上他們知道對方的訊息都是聽其他同學或是朋友們說的。

他們兩人對於對方的訊息沒有太大的感覺，亞圖姆只知道跟自己很像的人，聽說是個很可愛的孩子，這點讓他有點興趣，不過他也沒有刻意去找遊戲，畢竟這不是很要緊的事情。

遊戲知道亞圖姆是學校的風雲人物，也知道他和自己很像，但是對於這樣的人遊戲沒有打算想要去找他，對於自己只是個平凡的學生，他一點也不想要和風雲人物扯上關係，自然不會想去找人。

只是在某天他們兩人因為學校老師的關係而相見，這是他們兩人從沒有想到的事情，亞圖姆第一次見到遊戲的時候覺得眼前的人真的很可愛，第一次見到風雲人物的遊戲也感到很訝異，沒想到亞圖姆是那樣的帥氣。

「原來老師說要來幫我的人是你啊！你好，我叫武藤遊戲。」遊戲露出好看的笑容和亞圖姆介紹自己。

「你好，我叫亞圖姆，有什麼事情需要我幫忙？」亞圖姆看見遊戲的笑容馬上被吸引。

遊戲仔細的告訴亞圖姆自己有什麼需要幫忙，他們兩人之前沒有見過面，也只是聽說對方的部分而已，這點對他們來說沒有太大的問題，反而也是很有默契的把所有的事情給處理完畢。

有這樣的好默契也讓他們兩人感到很訝異，沒想到他們竟然可以這麼快的把事情處理好，看見這樣的情形遊戲只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，亞圖姆很高興自己可以幫到遊戲。

「今天放學你有什麼事情嗎？我想一起去吃個東西。」亞圖姆決定約遊戲一起出去走走。

「我沒參加什麼社團活動，也沒跟什麼人有約，倒是可以和亞圖姆一起出去。」遊戲很樂意和亞圖姆一起出去。

「那就放學的時候大門口見。」亞圖姆笑笑的說著。

「好。」遊戲很高興可以和亞圖姆一起出去走走。

放學的時候他們兩人在大門口見，亞圖姆很開心可以和遊戲一起出去，他們兩人開始聊天才知道原來他們兩人的興趣非常的相像，甚至說有共同的興趣，這樣的感覺真的很好。

難得找到有個和自己是共同興趣的人，他們兩人當然會好好的聊天，遊戲很開心可以和亞圖姆一起出來，更沒想到像是亞圖姆這樣的風雲人物竟然會和自己有相同的興趣。

平常想要找個有共同興趣的人根本很少也很難，所以很多時候遊戲大多只是和朋友打打鬧鬧，很少會邀約和朋友們一起出去，加上城之內要打工的關係，大多時間都是遊戲自己在家玩遊戲機。

現在認識亞圖姆，遊戲知道可以邀請他一起在家裡玩遊戲機，而且亞圖姆家裡也有很多遊戲機，所以他也會邀請遊戲來自己家裡玩遊戲機，甚至一些卡牌遊戲等等，有共同興趣真的很好。

「沒想到亞圖姆和我的興趣相同呢！這樣的話可以和亞圖姆一起玩。」遊戲開心的告訴亞圖姆。

「我也是，沒想到遊戲喜歡的東西和我一樣。」亞圖姆決定要用共同的興趣來拐遊戲。

「好難想像亞圖姆這樣的風雲人物會玩遊戲機，一般來說資優生不是都在念書嗎？」遊戲對於資優生的印象是這樣。

「呵呵！我比較會安排自己的時間，所以總是會有很多時間可以來玩遊戲機。」亞圖姆當然是功課頂尖的資優生。

「以後有不懂的地方可以請教你嗎？亞圖姆。」遊戲知道自己的功課不是那樣的好。

「這沒問題，我很樂意教遊戲。」亞圖姆當然很樂意幫遊戲複習功課。

「真的太謝謝你了，亞圖姆。」遊戲真的很開心有人可以幫忙。

他們兩人開始互動密切，開始聽說他們兩人在交往，聽見這樣的傳說亞圖姆和遊戲只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，既不否認也沒承認，似乎是不想要管那麼多，畢竟人家想說的話他們也無法阻止。

有時候連城之內也會問問遊戲說自己是不是真的在和亞圖姆交往，遊戲笑笑的告訴對方說，他們兩人只是單純的朋友，並沒有在交往，但是卻給其他人的感覺他們兩人是朋友以上，戀人未滿。

亞圖姆知道自己是對遊戲一見鍾情，但是他不知道對方是否也是喜歡自己，如果只是單純朋友之間的喜歡，那對他來說是很沉重的打擊，如果和自己一樣是戀人之間的喜歡，他會很高興。

「遊戲，我喜歡你。」亞圖姆還是決定和遊戲告白。

「我也喜歡亞圖姆。」遊戲笑笑的告訴對方。

「我對你的喜歡，是戀人之間的喜歡，你呢？」亞圖姆很清楚自己的感情。

「我……」遊戲開始回想自己和亞圖姆的相處情況。

「如果不是不要勉強。」亞圖姆不希望他們連朋友也做不成。

「我和亞圖姆的喜歡是一樣的！」遊戲回想完畢後臉紅的告訴亞圖姆。

「遊戲，我很高興可以和你交往。」亞圖姆低下頭親吻遊戲。

得到自己想要的答案亞圖姆真的很開心，他沒想到遊戲會有和自己一樣的心情，有這樣的情感亞圖姆和遊戲真的很高興，遊戲細細回想自己和亞圖姆的相處的情形，知道自己是很喜歡對方。

能夠和亞圖姆在一起真的很幸福，他們兩人總是有許多的話題可以聊，有太多的話題可以聊，讓他們知道對方是自己最重要的人，這樣重要的人他們是不可能放手，想要牽起對方的手和他一起走下去。

亞圖姆和遊戲在一起已經不再是聽說，而是真正的在一起，他們走在一起真的很登對，如果有人問起的話，他們也會告訴其他人說對方是自己的戀人，這樣的幸福一定會一直的持續下去。END


	24. 攝影機裡的臉(闇表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

遊戲發現到亞圖姆最近開始喜歡上攝影，對於這點遊戲沒有去問他說為什麼喜歡攝影，或許只是單純的想要記錄某些東西，而且亞圖姆也很喜歡用攝影機記錄他們的生活。

看見這樣的情形遊戲也沒有多說什麼，用某種方式來記錄他們的生活，之後變成一種回憶也不是什麼不好的事情，看見亞圖姆對於攝影有興趣他也很高興，這樣讓他知道亞圖姆也有不為人知的一面。

畢竟在其他人的眼裡亞圖姆真的很嚴肅，看見他嚴肅的樣子真的不知道要說什麼才好，可是現在看見他有不為人知的一面遊戲當然很高興，怎麼說他真的很高興亞圖姆有不同的興趣。

「怎麼突然想要在玩遊戲的時候攝影？」遊戲看見亞圖姆架設攝影機的樣子有點為難。

「我想記錄夥伴開心的笑容。」亞圖姆笑笑的告訴遊戲。

「好吧……」遊戲看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼。

「夥伴笑起來的樣子真的很可愛，我很喜歡看見夥伴笑的樣子。」亞圖姆真心的喜歡遊戲。

「我也是，我也很喜歡亞圖姆的笑容。」遊戲是真心的喜歡亞圖姆的笑容。

「呵呵。」亞圖姆笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

遊戲和亞圖姆的感情很好，好到讓他們想要用某種方式把和對方的互動記錄下來，所以亞圖姆很願意用攝影機記錄他們的生活，看見遊戲在攝影機裡面的臉，那樣開心的笑容讓他真的很喜歡。

因此亞圖姆覺得用攝影機記錄他們的生活真的很好，而且遊戲的笑容真的很值得記錄下來，這也是為什麼他很願意用攝影機來記錄的原因，遊戲是他最愛的人當然要好好的記錄下來才可以。

打從自己會用攝影機後，亞圖姆知道自己會記錄遊戲的一切，不過對方到現在還沒有發現到這件事，只是覺得自己好像有點上癮，似乎是不管做什麼事情都要記錄起來的樣子。

「總覺得亞圖姆用攝影機記錄很多事情呢！」遊戲看見亞圖姆用攝影機的樣子說著。

「因為夥伴太可愛，所以讓我忍不住想要記錄下來。」亞圖姆擺弄好攝影機後說出這句話。

「亞圖姆怎麼老是說我可愛，我的性別是男的啊！」遊戲對於亞圖姆老是說自己可愛的話很頭痛。

「呵呵！夥伴在我的眼裡真的很可愛，無關性別。」亞圖姆停下手然後去親吻遊戲。

享受亞圖姆的親吻遊戲真的很開心，他知道自己最愛的人總是用這樣的方式來哄他，或許真的就是無關性別，在他的眼裡自己真的很可愛，遊戲不知道為什麼自己在亞圖姆的眼裡是那樣的可愛。

既然亞圖姆喜歡用攝影機記錄所有的事情，遊戲當然沒有任何的意見，只是有時候在做某些事情的時候會感到很害羞，怎麼說做那件事情還要面對攝影機還真的會感到不好意思。

亞圖姆看見遊戲在攝影機裡面的臉後總是會露出好看的笑容，他果然還是喜歡看自己最愛的人的笑容，而且在性愛的時候遊戲呻吟或是達到高潮的樣子真的很漂亮，但是這點他一點也不想要跟其他人分享。

「今天想要玩什麼遊戲？」亞圖姆架好攝影機問著自己最愛的人。

「嗯……」遊戲開始思考起來。

「上次開發的新遊戲可以拿來玩玩看。」亞圖姆看見遊戲苦惱的樣子說出自己的答案。

「好。」遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話馬上點頭。

只要是亞圖姆所說的畫遊戲都會點頭答應，而且有對方幫自己選擇遊戲根本不需要去擔心那麼多，亞圖姆可是對遊戲的興趣非常的了解，太過了解的關係遊戲根本不需要太過擔心。

遊戲的喜好亞圖姆早已經了解徹底，選擇他喜歡的遊戲根本不需要太過擔心，當他們玩起來的樣子真的很開心，看見遊戲臉上的笑容亞圖姆也會露出開心的笑容，只要夥伴開心他就會開心。

亞圖姆喜歡把這些回憶保留下來，就是希望自己可以把這些回憶保留下來，這是他和遊戲的回憶，他最喜歡看的就是遊戲的笑容，所以會用這樣的方式把遊戲的一切都保存下來。

「夥伴不管做什麼都笑的很開心，工作的時候又很認真。」亞圖姆看見這樣的情形很開心。

「亞圖姆才是呢！明明工作的時候比我還認真。」遊戲聽見亞圖姆說的話悶悶的說著。

「呵！那是因為我很喜歡這份工作，有夥伴在。」亞圖姆不得不說自己真的很喜歡現在的工作。

「我也是，因為和亞圖姆一起工作真的很開心。」遊戲很清楚自己真的很喜歡現在的工作。

遊戲很開心可以和亞圖姆一起工作，只要和亞圖姆一起工作他就會很開心，而亞圖姆只要看見遊戲開心的樣子自己也會很開心，對他來說遊戲是他最重要的寶物，當然會好好的守護好。

用攝影記錄所有的一切是那樣的重要，亞圖姆很清楚這點才會這樣做，不管用什麼方式保留這些回憶都好，自己的人生只要和遊戲在一起就好，他們會一直這樣幸福下去。END


	25. 大腿上的瘀青(海城)海馬生日賀文

10月25日楓樹(Aceracede)

花語：拘謹

花占卜：您是小心謹慎的踏實派，自制能力強，過著樸實無華的生活。對於流行玩意，似乎不感興趣，對於儲蓄，您倒有先見之明，懂得積穀防饑、未雨綢繆是您做人的基本原則。

花箴言：華麗的婚禮隨處可見，美麗的愛情卻很少見。

城之內覺得每次和海馬做愛的時候自己身上總是不免會有一些瘀青，每次看見這樣的情形城之內實在是不知道要說什麼，愛人是那樣的霸道讓自己無法多說什麼，就算想要和他吵架，累的也是自己。

這次做愛過後大腿上又有瘀青，看見這樣的情形城之內感到很無奈，看樣子昨天晚上又太過用力，他已經不想要說什麼，既然這樣他乾脆不去理會這個瘀青，穿上褲子之後去做早餐，這個瘀青不影響今天的活動。

「又來了。」洗澡的時候城之內看見自己大腿上的瘀青感到很無奈。

洗完澡之後城之內把衣服給穿好，然後去廚房煮早餐，今天的早餐要做什麼他已經有底，圭平和兩個孩子的餐點當然要豐富一點，海馬的話當然也要好吃又健康的早餐。

自己起床的時候海馬還在睡，城之內不想要把人給叫醒，自從看見他的健康報告的時候城之內已經不知道要說什麼才好，最近指數似乎又升高的樣子，海馬這個工作狂常常會忘記吃飯和睡覺，城之內需要時時刻刻盯著他。

圭平起床看見城之內正在廚房裡面忙碌的樣子沒有多說什麼，這是每天早上都會看見的情形，他也會進入廚房幫忙城之內，看見圭平已經起床之後來幫忙自己的樣子微笑。

「克也哥哥，要叫哥哥起床嗎？」圭平看見城之內俐落的把餐點放入盤子中。

「讓他睡吧！那傢伙已經很久沒睡好了。」城之內對此感到很無奈。

「也是。」圭平大概知道是什麼原因。

「快點吃早餐吧！你不是還要上課。」城之內把圭平的份拿到他的面前。

「好。」圭平乖乖的先把早餐給吃了。

城之內先把早餐放好去房間看琉希和奇莎拉，兩個孩子還小自然不會要他們太早醒，會這樣早起是要配合圭平的上學時間，只有時間差不多城之內才會叫醒孩子們，至於自己的枕邊人的話，當作沒看到。

昨天晚上海馬拖著自己做了好幾次，城之內差點爬不起來幫圭平做早餐，雖然家裡有僕人可以幫忙，可是城之內還是比較喜歡自己親手幫圭平做早餐，自從和海馬在一起之後城之內學了很多做飯的方式。

送圭平上學之後城之內在沙發上睡了一下，然後才把孩子們叫醒，琉希已經開始上小學，奇莎拉是幼稚園的孩子，已經是大學生的圭平偶爾會很早醒來，似乎是排很早的課的關係。

「爹地，早安。」城之內打開房間的門後看見寶貝女兒已經醒了。

「我的小公主，早安。」奇莎拉任由自己最愛的父親親吻自己的臉頰。

城之內牽著女兒的手去兒子的房間叫琉希起床，他的寶貝兒子偶爾會賴床，這兩個孩子都是從自己的肚子蹦出來的孩子，是海馬利用生物技術讓自己懷孕而得到的孩子。

琉希起床後看見自己最愛的父親已經和妹妹來叫醒自己，他乖乖的去梳洗換衣服準備去吃早餐，吃過早餐之後管家會帶他們上學，他知道父親會去叫醒另外一位父親，剩下是他們兩人的相處時間。

把孩子們安頓好之後城之內才走回主臥室，看見海馬還在睡的樣子他沒有多說什麼，看了時間之後決定還是把人給叫醒，雖然他覺得自己的枕邊人今天還是停下工作會比較好。

「瀨人，醒醒，你該起床了。」城之內直接走到床邊叫醒自己的枕邊人。

「嗯……」海馬醒來看見城之內已經起床自然乖乖的起床。

「早餐已經用好，琉希和奇莎拉正在等你。」城之內主動給海馬一個吻。

「看樣子我昨天不夠努力。」看見城之內很有精神的樣子有點不太高興。

「你很努力，我今天差點起不來，而且你把我的大腿弄到瘀青。」城之內聽見海馬說的話很無奈。

「嘖！真讓人不爽啊！」海馬只好乖乖的起床去梳洗。

早餐一定會一家四口一起吃，當然偶爾圭平也會跟著他們一起用餐，只是今天城之內讓他們多睡一點，尤其是海馬這個傢伙明明很累卻還是和自己做了很久的愛，有種欲求不滿的樣子讓人傷腦筋。

好不容易睡著之後城之內當然會讓海馬睡比較晚，儘管對方很不爽自己也懶得去理他，因為自己的大腿上已經被他弄到都是瘀青實在是很頭痛，不過已經習慣海馬這樣，城之內也無法多說什麼。

海馬總是喜歡在自己的身上留下自己的痕跡，留下屬於自己的痕跡表示宣示主權的意味濃厚，害的他每次和遊戲等人聚會總是會感到很不好意思，就算遮來遮去也沒有太大的用處。

「留一堆痕跡在我的身上有什麼用，都已經和你結婚這麼久。」城之內看見自己大腿上的瘀青這樣說。

「我喜歡，你有意見嗎？笨犬。」海馬把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「現在就算我想跑也沒辦法跑，你不是早已經把我綁在身邊。」城之內很認真的告訴海馬。

「你現在才知道。」海馬低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

城之內乖乖的享受對方帶給自己的吻，他現在一點也不想要去想那麼多，今天海馬不去上班也無所謂，公司的事情一天不管也沒有關係，儘管如此海馬還是會用視訊處理就是。

KC集團的總裁大人偶爾也會偷懶一下，尤其是自家枕邊人不和自己吵架，說出一些讓人心動的話時更是會，畢竟集團當中的總經理亞圖姆也是會把所有的事情給處理好，所以總裁大人可以偷閒一下。END


	26. 孩子(海城)城之內生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一蹶不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

對於家庭和孩子什麼的，城之內沒有什麼概念，因為自己是從一個破碎的家庭中長大的人，海馬那傢伙更是不用指望，只是他從沒想過海馬竟然會想要和自己擁有孩子。

這是城之內從未想過的事情，他和他能夠擁有孩子這件事情根本是不可能，不用說兩人是同性就算了，對方也沒有打算想要去領養孩子，可他卻沒想到對方竟然用高科技的方法讓他們兩人擁有孩子。

「凡骨。」海馬打開房門看見的是城之內和孩子躺在床上的畫面。

看見兩個自己最愛的人已經睡著的樣子海馬只好乖乖的進入浴室當中梳洗，自從有了孩子之後愛人幾乎把精神都放在孩子的身上，這點稍稍令海馬感到很不滿，他不喜歡城之內把精神分在自己以外的人身上。

可是海馬卻沒有打算接手幫忙照顧孩子，在他的腦袋中就是認為嫁給自己的一方就是要在家裡帶孩子，他負責賺錢養家就可以，反正家裡其他的事情還有僕人可以幫忙。

或許就是這個觀念造就他們兩人即使有了孩子後還是很疏離的狀態，城之內逃不開就分散自己的心神照顧孩子，海馬說什麼一律當作沒有聽到，不想在孩子們面前吵架的他只會對自己的枕邊人冷戰。

「爹地，妹妹什麼時候才會出生？」琉希趴在城之內的肚子上聽著。

「還很早呢！說不定會是弟弟。」城之內摸摸孩子的頭。

「我覺得會是妹妹。」琉希一臉認真的告訴城之內。

「嗯。」城之內只是笑笑的看著兒子。

這是第二天海馬回到家的時候聽見愛人和兒子的對話，看見枕邊人回來城之內沒有任何表示，兒子只是蹦蹦跳跳的跑到父親的懷裡和他撒嬌，海馬把兒子抱起來後微笑，父子兩人總是有許多話想說。

有時候圭平不知道自家兄長和城之內到底要吵到什麼時候，冷戰到這樣的情況也真的是很厲害，他真心的覺得自家老哥把人家拐回家後就該好好的疼愛，而不是用這樣的方式來對城之內，哪天對方真的提出要離婚他也不會很訝異。

海馬霸道的個性讓城之內很受不了，這都讓圭平覺得哪天城之內提出離婚離開這個家他都不會很訝異，身為工作狂的海馬根本沒有注意到自己已經把人當花瓶這件事，哪天人跑了都不知道。

「我回來了。」海馬坐下來和城之內說話。

「嗯，歡迎回來。」城之內看見這樣的情形只是起身回房去。

「爸爸，爹地不喜歡你嗎？還是你不喜歡爹地呢？」琉希突然問出這句話讓海馬差點答不上來。

「你想太多了，琉希，我和克也很好。」海馬摸摸兒子的頭表示說他們夫夫感情很好。

把兒子哄睡之後海馬去廚房開了一瓶酒喝，圭平看見這樣的情形只是覺得他該好好的和自家兄長談一下，聰明的兄長在愛情的智商中實在是少的可憐，讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

在某些方面來說被逼著要成為他的戀人的城之內也很可憐，待在家裡就像一個花瓶一樣，當他開始不在乎這些事情的時候，或許哪一天真的會想要逃脫，畢竟他是野狗不是金絲雀。

或許在某方面城之內也在釐清自己對海馬的感情，是不是可以讓他狠下心來離開這裡，因為某個笨蛋工作狂讓他實在是很寒心，就算當年有放手過也不代表現在就會放手。

「哥，去和克也哥哥談談，你把人綁在身邊後有好好的談過嗎？」圭平對於這件事好言相勸。

海馬沒有回答弟弟的問題，喝完酒後只是默默的回去房間去，看見城之內已經躺在床上的樣子什麼都沒說，梳洗過後就和他一起躺床，然後輕輕的把人抱在自己的懷裡。

感受到海馬把自己抱在懷裡的樣子城之內沒有多說什麼，他可以感受到對方一點也不想要放手的感覺，只是很努力不開口吵架，甚至用手摸著自己的肚子，期盼這個小生命的誕生。

「你如果不談談，我想我們可能走不下去。」城之內輕輕的拍著海馬的手。

「連你都要離開我了嗎？」海馬的語氣是那樣的讓人不知道要怎麼說。

「我沒這打算，欠你的這輩子大概還不清。」城之內相信海馬懂自己的意思。

「嗯。」海馬的恐懼顯現在他擁抱城之內的力度上。

「等你找到更好的，說不定……」城之內緩緩的說著。

「不會有更好的，我不要那些裝模作樣的女人，我只要你。」海馬知道自己是絕對不會放開城之內。

「笨蛋，你啊！真是情商低到極點的傢伙，智商卻高到讓人不想要多說什麼。」城之內只想要嘆氣。

聽見海馬說的話城之內沒有多說什麼，要是不甘願的話哪會替他懷上第二個孩子，當初不甘願的話早就帶球跑，哪會待在他的身邊，城之內動動身子讓海馬不再繼續抱他，然後轉過身子面對面。

他伸出手來摸著海馬的臉龐，然後輕輕的開始描繪起來，和兒子幾乎可以說是很相像的臉龐讓他不知道要說什麼才好，這是在一起以來他難得主動親吻對方，海馬也很訝異他的主動。

原來冷戰之後和好如初就是這樣簡單，其實城之內早已經離不開眼前的傢伙，海馬對他的好他怎麼會不知道，一心一意想要把自己拐到他的身邊來，動用的手段早已經打動他的心，能夠和他組成家庭擁有孩子是很幸福的事情。END


	27. 戀情(海城)城之內生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一蹶不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

海馬從沒想過自己會談戀愛，以自己這樣工作狂的個性大概沒有幾個女人會理會自己，而且自己的重心也不會放在那些人的身上，偏偏自己對一個打從心底看不起的傢伙而感到心動。

城之內對於海馬總是沒有好臉色看，他從不會對那個傢伙有好臉色，看見這樣的情形海馬很頭痛，自然會用自己的方式來拐人，可是城之內幾乎可以說是不領情，因此兩人的磨合期真的很長。

這樣的情形讓海馬氣到不知道要說什麼才好，很想要把人抓到自己的身邊，可是偏偏對方一臉也不想領情，甚至根本不打算理會海馬，吵吵鬧鬧的情形幾乎可以說是天天發生。

「混蛋東西！老子就不想要和你在一起，你到底有什麼意見！」城之內看見海馬又出現在自己的面前很火大。

「凡骨，你給我過來！」海馬大吼著。

「現在是怎樣，老子又不是你的戀人，一直跟在我身邊幹嘛！」城之內要去打工卻一直被攔著當然很不爽。

「你那些破事我會去處理，少在那裡叫！」海馬直接把人拉上車。

城之內火大的坐在車上，兩人什麼話都不說，看見這樣的情形圭平不知道要說什麼，看樣子是海馬把人直接拉到車上，海馬想要追求人卻耍這樣的手段，這也怪不得城之內會這樣火大。

圭平對於他們兩人的情況也不想要多說什麼，他才不想要插手他們兩人的戀情，這些事情海馬和城之內會處理好，自己根本不需要去擔心，只是時間的早與晚而已，吵吵架就過去。

城之內雖然很生氣也不打算說什麼，只是安靜著看著海馬，而且對方一點也不想要理自己，這對他來說真的不知道要怎樣才好，眼前的傢伙到底是什麼想法自己真的不清楚。

「走！下車。」到了海馬大宅邸後海馬直接把人拉到屋子裡去。

「海馬爛人，你到底想要幹嘛！」城之內看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「管家，把這個凡骨給我帶下去整理、整理。」海馬直接命令自己家的管家。

「喂、喂、喂……」城之內想要說什麼卻也沒辦法。

城之內就這樣被管家給帶下去，圭平看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑也不知道要說什麼，海馬直接進入屋子裡去，什麼話都沒有說去做自己的事情，既然是自己的情人就該體面一點。

今天有個宴會不得不帶個人出去，海馬只好讓城之內去打理一下，打算等下帶他去宴會的會場，圭平大概知道自家兄長的意思，看樣子海馬是不打算告訴城之內，只是用動作讓城之內去打理一切。

當管家把城之內打理完畢後就帶他去海馬的書房裡，看見戀人已經打理完畢後海馬沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的看著他，然後就遣散管家留下城之內，在對方開口大罵之前告訴他。

「我今天要去一個宴會，要你跟我一起去。」海馬只是這樣告訴城之內。

「你就不能好好的告訴我嗎？一定要這樣做嗎？」城之內忍住自己的內心的怒火說著。

「我做什麼事情你都別管，你跟著我一起去就好。」海馬一點也不反省自己的態度。

「混蛋爛人。」城之內氣呼呼的坐下來不想要多說什麼。

海馬只是看了城之內一眼後又繼續做自己的事情，時間差不多後把人拉著上車，對於這樣的情形城之內實在是很想要罵海馬，偏偏現在對方帶他去的場合根本無法罵人。

城之內真的不能理解為什麼自己可以和海馬在一起，兩人明明見面就會吵起來，甚至可以一點小事情都可以一言不合的吵起來，吵到最後他們兩人會甩門離開，儘管受不了卻還是在一起。

要不是今天這個場合需要帶人，海馬根本不想要和城之內一起過來，對他來說自己的伴侶根本不上像，這點城之內也很清楚，海馬根本就是不得已才要帶自己過來，內心肯定一點也不想要帶他來。

「既然不想要帶我過來，就不要帶我過來，圭平表現的一定會比我好。」城之內回到家後不想要理會海馬就進入房間去。

「凡骨。」海馬想要阻止對方進入房間，卻被對方甩了一個閉門羹。

「哥哥，你要是喜歡克也哥哥就要好好對待他，你今天不是真心想要帶他去見世面。」圭平看見這樣的情形只能嘆氣。

「我知道。」海馬開始頭痛不知道要怎樣才好。

城之內把自己身上的衣服脫下來，然後把自己埋入床裡，他開始在反省自己為什麼要和海馬交往，每次到最後都會變成這樣的情形，對方的佔有慾讓自己無法多說什麼，總是想要主控一切。

海馬在書房裡面處理公文，腦袋裡面正在想自己和城之內的交往到底是發生什麼事情，總覺得他們兩人的相處方式有點難以磨合，快要不知道他們兩人到底是為什麼要在一起。

「凡骨，你睡了嗎？」海馬打開城之內的房門問。

「幹嘛，你這個臭爛人有什麼事情要找我。」城之內已經不想要多說什麼。

「今天的事情……」海馬想要告訴城之內不知道要說什麼。

「我們分手會比較快，既然合不來的話。」城之內緩緩的告訴海馬。

「抱歉，我今天有點過頭了。」海馬走到床邊坐下來。

「真難得可以聽到你這個高傲的傢伙道歉。」城之內繼續把自己埋在棉被當中。

「我只是不想放棄我們之間的戀情罷了。」海馬只是這樣告訴城之內。

「看樣子我這輩子是離不開你，脫離不了你的掌控。」城之內感到很無奈卻也沒辦法。

「在你身邊我很輕鬆。」海馬脫下衣服後爬入棉被裡，順便把人抱在懷裡。

「蠢蛋。」城之內閉上眼睛睡覺。

海馬不得不承認懷裡的人闖入自己的內心當中後，他一點也不想要把人放生，根本不想放手的他自然會想辦法和城之內道歉，他知道其實自己內心很渴望一份感情，畢竟被海馬家收養的童年實在是太過黑暗。

兩人吵來吵去之後海馬有發現自己和城之內有改變很多，圭平看見這樣的情形感到很開心，只是有時候他們兩人會吵成這樣，一定是其中一方先低頭道歉，是最捨不得的那個人才開口。

城之內只是覺得和海馬交往真的很累，那一種心累很像是在家裡和父親相處的感覺，久了之後他會想要斷開這段關係也是很正常的事情，現在對方道歉自己就原諒他，其他事情以後再想。

「哥哥和克也哥哥和好了？」圭平看見海馬和城之內的互動隨口問。

「算是吧！瀨人。」城之內不想要多說什麼。

「嗯。」海馬繼續看自己的報紙。

圭平看見這樣的情形很開心，他很喜歡城之內，自然不希望自家兄長和城之內分手，只是每次看見他們兩人吵架的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，當然會用自己的方式來勸他們。

海馬和城之內的戀情會繼續下去，只是有時候會吵吵鬧鬧，吵完之後就會和好如初，有圭平當他們兩人的潤滑劑暫時不需要擔心，慢慢改變之後他們兩人會找到自己和對方的相處方式，不需要擔心那麼多。END


	28. 身高差(闇表)遊戲生日賀文

6月4日淡紅玫瑰(DamaskRose)

花語：明豔照人

花占卜：您是一個喜歡打扮的人，無論何時都會保持容光煥發、心境開朗，您對朋友熱情慷慨，很有義氣。為了挑戰自己，會不斷地改變環境。戀愛方面比較任性，只要是對上了，您會不顧一切地愛對方。

花箴言：沒有愛情的婚姻如同一張沒有顏色的廢紙。

亞圖姆和遊戲身高有差距，遊戲不知道為什麼一副看起來就像是小學生一樣，比他高的亞圖姆看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，青梅竹馬的兩人總是會膩在一起，亞圖姆會保護好遊戲。

每年遊戲生日亞圖姆都會幫他慶祝，遊戲很喜歡和亞圖姆一起慶祝生日，兩人總是會一起出門玩，然後看看有什麼想買的東西，但是一定會去吃遊戲喜歡吃的漢堡，亞圖姆可是很喜歡看愛人吃漢堡的樣子。

吃到自己喜歡吃的東西遊戲總是會露出開心的笑容，亞圖姆看見他的笑容會微笑，然後慢慢的吃著自己的餐點，之後兩人才會去玩或是買東西，開心的逛著商店街的店家。

「今天一樣去吃漢堡。」亞圖姆看見遊戲正在弄早餐的樣子問。

「好啊！」遊戲抬頭看自己的最愛的人。

「這麼多年過去遊戲還是小小一隻。」亞圖姆把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「亞圖姆比我高，真討厭。」遊戲嘟著嘴看著自己最愛的人。

「這樣接吻很方便。」亞圖姆低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「什麼嘛！」遊戲臉紅的看著亞圖姆。

亞圖姆也很喜歡看遊戲臉紅的樣子，笑笑的看著對方臉紅的樣子，然後親吻他的臉頰，滿意之後才放開他去做事情，今天是遊戲的生日，當然要好好的出去走走，為了這天他們可是向公司請假。

吃過早餐之後他們就開始出去走走，先去逛日常用品的商店買東西，家裡的東西該買了，亞圖姆和遊戲挑選自己想要的東西之後再去結帳，當然他們會事先放在某個地方，以免影響等下的行程。

中午一定是去速食店吃漢堡，這是亞圖姆和遊戲的顧定行程，生日的顧定行程，已經成人的他們自然對學生時代的遊戲機等不太有興趣，他們會去其他地方約會，不一定會去遊戲中心玩遊戲。

「亞圖姆每次都會陪我吃漢堡，真好。」遊戲很開心可以和亞圖姆一起吃漢堡。

「我喜歡看你吃漢堡的樣子。」亞圖姆笑笑的告訴遊戲。

聽見亞圖姆說的話遊戲馬上臉紅，看見愛人臉紅的樣子亞圖姆微笑，遊戲不知所措的樣子真的很可愛，遊戲低頭乖乖的吃著自己的餐點，亞圖姆笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

這時候他們不會說話，只會安靜的吃著漢堡，亞圖姆可是希望遊戲可以吃胖一點，只可惜對方老是胖不起來，這點讓他很失望，即使如此他還是很樂意餵食遊戲，對於亞圖姆很喜歡餵食自己遊戲也沒多說什麼，亞圖姆可是他最愛的人。

從小到大亞圖姆就很喜歡餵食自己，這點遊戲很清楚，和他在一起感覺真的很好，身為獨子的他幾乎沒有什麼朋友，和亞圖姆認識之後遊戲有了一個真正的朋友，兩家人的感情很好，更不用說他們兩人的感情真的很好。

「這是今年的禮物。」亞圖姆把今年要給遊戲的禮物給他。

「這是？」遊戲打開禮物看見裡面的東西很驚訝。

「要我幫你套上嗎？遊戲。」亞圖姆笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「好，我願意。」遊戲很開心可以套上這個戒指。

亞圖姆這樣隱晦的求婚讓遊戲很開心，他們在一起這麼久的時間，不知不覺的走在一起，連家人對於他們在一起這件事沒有太大的感覺，似乎是很正常的事情，所以對於亞圖姆會求婚遊戲只有小小的訝異。

不過看見亞圖姆跟自己求婚遊戲很感動，他沒想到對方竟然會想要和自己求婚，而且自己一點也沒有發現到，儘管他們兩人很了解對方，可惜日本還沒有通過同婚法案。

求婚過後亞圖姆決定帶遊戲去國外結婚，不管以後是否可不可以在日本登記也無所謂，只要再他的身邊亞圖姆會很開心，遊戲是他自己最愛的人，會把他保護的很好。

「之後我們去荷蘭結婚，好嗎？」亞圖姆抓著遊戲的手問著他。

「我願意。」遊戲親吻亞圖姆的臉頰。

「遊戲，我很高興可以和你在一起。」亞圖姆利用身高親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也是，亞圖姆。」這時候遊戲很慶幸自己身高和亞圖姆有差距。

因為這時候遊戲可以把自己的臉埋在亞圖姆的胸口，這樣對方就不會看到自己臉紅的樣子，只是亞圖姆還是清楚遊戲臉紅害羞，大概是因為太過了解對方，自然會知道對方是因為臉紅的關係才這樣做。

遊戲看見手上的戒指很開心，看見亞圖姆在廚房裡面煮飯的樣子更是開心，她開心的在沙發上打滾，這些動作亞圖姆不是那樣清楚，只是專心在煮今天的晚餐，臉上帶著開心的笑容。

求婚過後亞圖姆和遊戲覺得很幸福，這樣幸福的感覺從沒有改變過，只是有了法律上的保證，遊戲開心的跑到亞圖姆的身後，然後從背後抱住他，感受到遊戲的擁抱亞圖姆很開心。

「亞圖姆，我好愛你。」遊戲開心的說出這句話。

「我也愛你，遊戲。」亞圖姆親吻遊戲。

「亞圖姆，這是我最好的生日禮物，我很高興可以和你在一起。」遊戲很認真的告訴亞圖姆。

和亞圖姆在一起遊戲真的覺得很幸福，他相信自己一定會跟自己最愛的人繼續走下去，亞圖姆會牽起遊戲的手繼續走下去，遊戲知道亞圖姆一定是思考很久才和自己求婚，願意和自己組成家庭，這是他最好的生日禮物。END


End file.
